Prejudice and Pride
by Adela H
Summary: P&P from Darcy's point of view. Last Installment up. Have you ever wondered what went through Darcy's mind durring Pride and Prejudice? Well, now you can know.
1. Installment 1

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. I have made the necessary changes and am currently working on the next installment. I am basing this more off the book but might use some scenes from the movie as well. When I come to parts that the book portrays I will change things a bit, like the quotes and things like that. Thanks again!!!**

Chapter 1

The carriage rolled noisily on the gravel road through the small village of Lambton. The brother and sister within had been silent the entire ride, each retreating into the recesses of their own mind. By the time they reached Lambton the sun was setting and the darkness within made it hard to distinguish the others features. It wasn't until they passed the last building of the small village that the silence was broken.

"We will not speak of this at all." The brother said in a firm voice. "It never happened."

The sister tried holding back the torrents of tears that had been threatening to break free since her brother took her away. The effort she used couldn't keep her from sniffling.

"I am not angry with you." The brother said hurriedly, hearing the sniff. "Please, Georgianna, believe me. I do not blame you."

"Oh, brother!" Georgianna flung herself into Fitzwilliam Darcy's arms and allowed herself the cry she had wanted to have long ago.

Darcy held his sister the rest of the ride to Pemberley, stroking her back and trying to calm her down. It would not do at all to set the servants tongues wagging and have the entire area talking by morning. Just when he could see the wood that preluded the house, Darcy was able to calm Georgianna enough for her to sit on her own.

"We will talk once we get inside, all right?" His voice was softer.

Georgianna nodded her head as she wiped at the tears with a handkerchief. The carriage came to the front of the house and a servant opened the door handing out Miss Darcy first, then allowing Mr. Darcy to step down. As they entered the house Darcy instructed the Housekeeper that dinner should be served right away. He went up to his rooms and began to change out of the clothes he had been in the entire day. It wasn't until he saw himself in the mirror that he felt the gravity of the situation that could have been his and his sisters downfall.

"If I hadn't thought to surprise her with a visit." Darcy thought. "If I had delayed a day longer."

The dark circles under his eyes were very prominent against his white skin.

"What I need is a good sleep...and some brandy."

When Darcy was finished with his clothes he went down to the informal dining room where Georgianna was already seated. They ate their dinner relatively silent. They were still within hearing distance of servants and it would not do to discuss the matter. Georgianna left the table after she ate and it wasn't until Darcy had a drink of brandy that he followed her into the sitting room where she had been reading.

Upon Darcy entering the room Georgianna looked up from her book, trying to read her brothers thoughts. She could tell he was trying to meld his thoughts together before he spoke as he paced back and forth in front of her. She knew he did not wish to hurt her with what he said and so he wanted to choose his words wisely.

"It is my fault for leaving you in Mrs. Young's care. I did not know the woman except that she frequented the school. I should have been more careful." Darcy started when he stopped in front of her.

"I should not have been so silly." Georgianna smiled. She had thought over and over in her head how much she had wanted her life to emulate the novels she read. The same novels her brother refused in the house and she practically devoured at the school whenever she could get her hands on them. Never again, she had thought, will I ever let my imagination run so wild.

"I love you, Georgi, and because of that love I have to impress upon you the danger that could have befallen you. There will be plenty of men out there who will be willing to pay you many pretty compliments and be able to turn your head but what they want is your dowry." Darcy was disturbed by his sisters sudden stooped shoulders. "There are also men out there who will find the true Georgianna. Let me guide you and all will be well."

Georgianna looked up at her brother and smiled. She knew she had done wrong, it was quite plain to her now. Making plans to run away with George Wickham without telling her brother, she realized, was a very stupid thing indeed for her to have thought of doing. Georgianna, however, was still ignorant on the part Mrs. Young had played in her would-be elopement. Darcy had paid her to keep her mouth shut about the entire fiasco. It wouldn't do for his sister to loose faith in all of human kind.

The two of them bid each other good night. Georgianna went to her room to prepare for bed while Darcy went over the letters he had received in his absence. There were a few bills, some letters from tenants, one from the butler at his town house and one from Charles Bingley, his newest acquaintance he met last year while hunting with Colonel Fitzwilliam. The two of them had hit it off quite nicely and he rather liked the fellow. Who couldn't like Bingley? Darcy wondered as he read over the letter.

The contents of the letter were to inform him of a small gathering of people he wished to be present at his open house in Hertfordshire, a place named Netherfield Park. Darcy sighed as he put the letter down. Of course he would not go. He absolutely could not leave his sister at a time like this.

Darcy took the letters up to his room and decided to return the correspondence tomorrow after breakfast. With that thought in mind he undressed then went to sleep.

Chapter 2

Brother and sister spoke over breakfast the next day as if nothing disagreeable had happened at all the other night. Darcy had decided while dressing that morning that he would not send his sister back to the school. He really should have acquired a governess for his sister but she was much too old now and he felt she had had enough schooling and told her so.

"Then what am I to do?" Georgiann asked, bewildered. Though she loved her brother, and he her, they rarely spent so much as a month together in each others company. She would often visit her Aunt Lady Catherine De Bourgh during the summer or in London with her cousin Amy, Fitzwilliam's sister.

"I thought we could stay here together." Darcy smiled.

"Brother, what is it that you are hiding from me?" Georgianna looked very mischievously at Darcy.

"Nothing." He laughed. "And don't think you can tickle it out of me. We are no longer children."

"I do not wish to stay here all alone. May we invite some friends over?"

"Who would you wish to come?"

"The Bingley's!" Georgianna answered immediately. Charles and his sisters had been so nice to her last they met.

"I'm afraid they will be unable to attend. Bingley has just purchased a home and has invited friends to stay with him."

"Were you not also invited? How unkind of him."

Darcy laughed, "He did invite me, Georgi, but I prefer to stay with you. We can tromp about the woods and fish and pretend we were young again."

"Really, I'm too old for pretending." Georgianna said this rather grimly. Along with reading novels, Georgianna vowed that she would never use her imagination.

"Well then, we can visit Rosings. Aunt De Bourgh and Anne are always wanting us to visit them."

Georgianna made a sour face. "I was just there in Spring." Georgianna knew it wasn't proper to speak ill of her elders, so she didn't give her reasons why.

"Well," Darcy sighed. "I suppose you are stuck here with me then."

"No, you go to Bingley's, for I cannot. I will go to Amy's."

Darcy knew he couldn't take Georgianna to Bingley's. She wasn't yet out and she couldn't be received in society yet. He supposed he could hand her over to Amy. She was always level headed and it would be good for Georgianna to forget about the last week and what better way to do that than be with a friend?

"All right then, it's settled. You will off to London while I brave the wilds of Hertfordshire."

Chapter 3

Darcy was quite pleased with Netherfield. It had a nice park and wide lawns. There was no lake, however, and the woods were small. Perhaps I'm just biased, he thought thinking of Pemberley. When he arrived he was surprised to see that the only guests Bingley had with him were is sisters, Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst and her husband, Mr. Hurst.

"They all turned me down." Bingley laughed when he explained to Darcy. "One thing or other got in their way and so here we are, a nice comfortable number."

Darcy laughed. Bingley's ability to always look on the bright side of things was one of the many reasons he liked the man. He reminded him very much of Georgianna. His sisters, however, were a little more well bred. Mrs. Hurst always wore a confident, victorious countenance and Darcy wondered if it was because she had married Mr. Hurst and was now congratulating herself on what a fine catch she had. Miss Bingley was always nice to Darcy and he had a suspicion that her feelings ran a little deeper for himself. But they were both very agreeable to him and he was not at all upset with their acquaintance with his sister.

"Can you believe this place?" Miss Bingley said to Darcy as they sat in the drawing room.

They were waiting for dinner to be served and Darcy had been seated on a chair going over the newspaper when Miss Bingley elegantly sat next to him.

"What of it?" Darcy wasn't quite sure which place she was referring to. The drawing room, the house, the Park or the county.

"You have only just arrived but Mrs. Hurst and I went to the village the other day. Meryton." Miss Bingley almost spat the name. "All eyes followed us everywhere we went and the shops' wares were practically outdated. I've always told Charles to forget about a place outside of London." She spoke of London as if it were the entire world.

"It's nice for a man to have a country place to retreat to when the London weather is too hot. Especially w hen he has a family."

At the mention of 'family', Miss Bingley sat up strait and cast her eyes demurely into her lap where her hands were resting. She sat thus, erect, as if waiting for more. When Darcy made it quite clear he had not seen her or cared nothing of the conversation, Miss Bingley continued.

"My sister and I have of course visited with the local gentry women." She laughed a nasally sound. "You would be surprised what country manners they have. So quaint and barbaric at the same time. They go on and on about their assemblies as if there were no London season at all."

Seeing that Darcy wasn't paying much attention to her, she tried to think of a subject that would bring his attention around to her.

"Your sister, of course," Miss Bingley started. At seeing Darcy look up she continued. "Your sister shall be the talk of the ton when her turn comes. What a lovely girl she is. I daresay I miss her something dreadful and wish she could be here now to keep me company."

Darcy smiled, "Georgianna is at present in London with family. She expressed a desire to see you as well."

"Oh, I do love her. Now she is exactly what a young lady ought to be. Posed and elegant. We must visit with each other soon." Miss Bingley's eyebrows rose.

"Yes, I shall have to arrange that."

Not caring that Darcy's attention was back on the printed page, Miss Bingley stood and walked away, smiling brilliantly. He all but promised to invite me to his home, she thought.

A fortnight had passed before the first assembly had taken place. Charles Bingley had met with practically every gentleman in the area and had agreed upon using Sir Lucas as his right hand man when meeting with the families. By the time the first dance came around Charles was quite confident in knowing the names of all the men and most of their wives. It was their daughters he was afraid of. He had only met Charlotte Lucas when he visited Lucas Lodge and she had been quite agreeable to him. He always was a bit shy, though, when it came to young ladies.

"Are they nearly ready?" Charles kept asking as he paced the floor of the foyer.

"Women take extra care in their toilette, Bingley." Darcy told him for the second time. "It would not do to rush them."

While Bingley paced and Darcy watched him and Mr. Hurst sat lazily on a bench, they had no idea that the women had been ready for a full ten minutes. They were up stairs, talking with each other about the vulgarities they would be forced to endure that night before they could retire home. If they were going to this assembly they were going to go in style and arrive fashionably late.

"I am most impatient at meeting..." Bingley stopped and blushed.

"At meeting who?" Darcy laughed seeing Bingley's blush darken.

"There is a family of girls, five to be exact. It is said they are all the most beautiful girls in the county. I went to their home, Longbourn, to visit with their Father, Mr. Bennet, but I couldn't get a peak at any of them."

"Beware Bingley," Darcy said. "A pretty face can bewitch a man. Do not let their charms rob you of your gold."

It wasn't until this moment that Darcy's mind returned to his own sister's mishap. Had not a well looking face bewitched her? Whatever he did he could not let what almost happened to his sister happen to his friend.

"We are ready." Mrs. Hurst called as the two ladies entered the foyer.


	2. Installment 2

**Author's Note: All right, just a little note. When you come upon the scenes that are already in the book I changed the quoting a little bit, just to make it my own, so it won't go exactly how it is written in the book. Other than that I am trying my hardest to keep it as true to the book as possible. I enjoyed all your reviews and encourage you all to correct me if something is wrong.**

**Thanks again!!!**

Chapter 4

Darcy hadn't particularly planned to enjoy himself at the assembly, mostly because he preferred not to dance, but he couldn't help thinking about how alike his friend and sister were. Both of them willing to look at the world as blameless and not seeing any ulterior motive in anyone. He paid little attention to his surroundings, barely noticed those to whom he was introduced and cared very little about the dancing excepting, of course, when either Mrs. Hurst or Miss Bingley entreated him. Whether he was on the floor with one of his two partners, or standing off to the side he always kept a watchful eye on his friend.

"Darcy, why are you not dancing?" Bingley asked after an exhausting dance with the prettiest girl in the room.

"You know I do not like to dance." Darcy replied. "Besides, your sisters are the only ones in this room I would care to stand up with."

"But this room is full of lovely young ladies who dance well, and, might I add, or very pretty."

Darcy looked around him at the girls. Sure, there were a few pretty faces, but the only one that stood out just happened to be the one Bingley had preferred the entire night. It was in fact she whom Darcy had paid a great deal of attention to. He had learned her name was Jane Bennet and noticed her cool composure whenever she was around Bingley. He was very much afraid for his friend. Perhaps she was trying to insnare him.

"The only pretty face here is that of your chosen partner and I will not deprive you of her company by stealing a dance."

"What about her sister? She is sitting there." Bingley looked in the direction of where Elizabeth Bennet sat.

Darcy turned his head and took a quick glance. He noticed a girl in white dress sitting with her hands crossed in her laps with dark curly hair coiled atop her head. He turned again before he had a chance to notice much more.

"I suppose she is pretty too, but I prefer not to stand with anyone I am not well acquainted with, and she is not tempting to me at all."

Darcy noticed Bingley's disappointed face, but it was soon replaced as the last dance of the evening began and Bingley went directly to Jane's side and led her to the floor. It was at that moment that Elizabeth Bennet had passed in front of him leaving a scent of roses lingering in the air around him. He watched her as she went to a couple of girls towards the refreshments table and that is when he saw her eyes dancing in the candlelight. The girls turned in his direction and began to laugh under their gloved hands.

Are they speaking of me? Darcy wondered and Elizabeth turned towards him again, smiled, then paid no attention towards him the rest of the evening.

The Netherfield party arrived home very late, or early, depending on the person, and sat for a moment together going over trivial details of the dancing, food and partners. When Bingley had mentioned the looks of the country girls the sisters and Darcy conceded that Jane, and Jane alone, was by far the prettiest.

"She is such a sweet girl." Miss Bingley announced, gazing at Darcy to gauge his reaction.

Darcy was watching Bingley and noticed a small smile creep to his face. "The prettiness of the face cannot make up for the plainness of social standing."

"I do not care what you say, Darcy, I shall like her anyway." Mrs. Hurst called from the settee.

"And I too." Miss Bingley felt she was quite free to like Jane after hearing Darcy disown her.

The small smile which had so slowly appeared on Bingley's face was now wider. Darcy could tell that by his sisters apparent approval of her he was now free to court the young lady.

"We shall see," Darcy thought before they all retired to bed.

Chapter 5

_My Dear Georgianna,_

_Netherfield is a lovely home for our friend, though I doubt we will see each other much once he has installed himself here. The ride is longish, though with good roads. Miss Bingley asked about you the other day and I believe wishes to see you. We will have to invite Bingley and all his sisters to Pemberley after the season. Or perhaps before in London._

_I am sorry I have not written to you in a few days but I have been rather busy with a personal matter that I hope very soon to wrap up. I shall come to London soon and pay my regards to Amy and the Colonel._

_How are the cousins? Is Amy doing all right? I received a letter from Aunt De Bourgh. She wishes us all to come to her very soon and see the new garden she had put in. I am to tell you Anne is doing remarkably well and also wishes to see you._

Darcy stopped his writing for a few moments. He could scarce believe he had been at Netherfield for a month. Every time he hinted at going away Bingley all but begged him to stay a while longer. Almost every day Bingley had visitors from the surrounding families and Darcy felt it to intolerable to endure their company. He had no patience with them and would rather not get acquainted with any of them knowing he would never see them again once he quitted Netherfield.

The letter ended with a few brotherly words of love and he sealed the envelope and gave it to one of the stable boys with a coin, and asked him to post it in town.

One particular family had been given more admittance to Netherfield than any other, that of the Bennet's. Whenever the sisters arrived Darcy always managed to be away from their company. He had seen little response in Jane towards Bingley and felt her too cool. He also wished to avoid Miss Elizabeth Bennet whose dancing eyes always managed to find their way into his thoughts whenever he had an idle moment.

He would be hard pressed to avoid her at Lucas Lodge, which is where they were all going that evening. He had already told himself he would say not a word to anyone and perhaps quietly slip out when no one was looking.

The evening started quite nicely. There were small cakes and sandwiches for refreshment and punch. Darcy was speaking to Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley when Miss Elizabeth, arm in arm with Charlotte Lucas, walked into the room. For a moment their eyes met, hers seeming to be hiding some secret behind them, before she walked passed him, towards the other side of the room. Darcy breathed in deeply and he inhaled the alluring rose scent. All thoughts of leaving early left his mind. He was no longer paying attention to Jane's demeanor towards his friend, but he was openly staring at Elizabeth, trying to figure out what it was about her that kept his mind on her eyes.

Before Darcy could stop himself he began to walk towards the two girls and stopped next to Elizabeth. He tried to make his feet move away, perhaps towards the little cakes on the refreshment table, but before he could Miss Lucas spoke.

"We were just talking to Colonel Forster about a ball."

"Yes," Elizabeth chimed in. "We teased him about all new comers having to throw one. What do you think of that?"

"I think it a subject which all girls enjoy to talk and tease about."

"But that is not all we talk about."

"Of course not," Miss Lucas interrupted. "We also love to display our many talents, however small. I believe Elizabeth would like to sing for us all."

Elizabeth's eyes went quickly to her friend's. Darcy noticed the sudden awkwardness. Within a few seconds she seemed to relax.

"I must warn you, Mr. Darcy, that I never claim to have the talent of singing, but Miss Lucas enjoys teasing me."

Darcy watched Miss Lucas and Elizabeth go to the piano. While Miss Lucas played Elizabeth sang. Darcy knew at once that Elizabeth was no accomplished singer, but her voice was nice to listen to and she was very animated. After two songs the two girls left the piano which was immediately commandeered by a plain looking creature who started in on a jig.

Before Darcy could get away he was accosted by Sir Lucas who tried with all his might to engage him in some sort of conversation. Perhaps he wishes to claim me as a friend, were Darcy's thoughts when Elizabeth once again crossed his path.

"Miss Eliza!" Sir Lucas nearly shouted, causing her to stop in front of the two of them. "I see your sisters are dancing. Will you not stand up with this fine gentleman?"

Darcy's heart quickened and before he could remember his dislike for dancing, he said, "I'd be honored."

"I am so very sorry," Elizabeth smiled. "But I was not planning on dancing this evening. Please excuse me."

Darcy was left alone, once again smelling the roses. He stood thus, contemplating the enigma that were Miss Elizabeth's eyes when Miss Bingley happened upon him.

"How boring it is here. I cannot imagine what my brother is thinking settling here." She paused, looking up at him. "I can imagine what you are thinking."

"I doubt it." Mr. Darcy said quickly, angered at his thoughts being interrupted.

"I suppose you are wishing yourself at Pemberley away from these insufferable people. I quite agree with you."

"You are wrong. I was thinking of a pair of fine eyes in the face of a pretty woman."

Miss Bingley cast her eyes down so as to show off her lashes, then very slowly rose them to meet him as she asked who the lady was.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet." He stated, as he looked towards the subject of their conversation.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet!" Miss Bingley nearly shouted. "I did not know the two of you were on such good terms. Are we to hear some happy news soon?"

Darcy laughed inside. He knew that paying a compliment to any lady was regarded as declaring his undying affection towards said lady. Darcy, however, was far from feeling such affections and made it plain towards Miss Bingley.

"Just think what fine relations you would have." Miss Bingley left then, letting his mind turn that over for a while.

Chapter 6

"Oh, brother, please do not leave us," Miss Bingley pleaded. "Or at least take us with you."

The gentlemen had been invited to dine that evening with the Officers and were to leave Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley alone. The two sisters liked each other very well, but whenever left alone they seemed to revert to their childhood days and argue and tease each other to no end.

"I am sorry, Caroline, but I already accepted and you two were not invited."

"There, Louisa, stay with your sister." Mr. Hurst said. He was most eager to leave knowing the Colonel to have a very fine wine and hoping it would be served tonight.

"Then we shall invite Jane to dine with us." Mrs. Hurst announced.

"Aye, and Lizzy too." Miss Bingley said, eyeing Darcy. "Perhaps their whole family."

"No, of course not those boorish parents. Just Jane." Mrs. Hurst was quite adamant.

"Yes, invite Jane to dine with you." Bingley said eagerly.

Darcy had very recently come to the conclusion that Jane did not care for Bingley and would either end up hurting him or marrying him for only his money. He must think of a way to get Darcy out of Hertfordshire...just long enough for him to forget her.

The ride to the barracks was quite long. The gentlemen noticed the fowl and talked of the hunting they would have to do soon, so that the time passed quickly. When they arrived they were introduced to all the officers, which varied in rank of social standing. If they had not had their military accouterments Darcy doubted if he would allow himself to be introduced to most of them at all.

The dinner was fine and the wine passable. Mr. Hurst looked almost hurt at tasting it knowing for a fact that this was not the best and looking very insulted. Why would not the Colonel allow his best wine be served when he, Mr. Hurst, was dining?

The talk was mostly of battles and training but soon turned to the women of the town. Lydia and Kittie Bennet were favorites amongst them but it wasn't until Elizabeth's name was mentioned that Darcy cared to pay attention to the conversation.

"She is quite beautiful," One of them said, "But she is not so giving of her affections as her youngest sisters. I heard Lydia say she wished to be governess of Jane's children, knowing full well she'll land herself a rich husband."

After hearing this Darcy turned to see Bingley's reaction but he seemed to be in a deep conversation with the Colonel and appeared not to have heard it.

"That is it, then." He said to himself. "I must get him away from her claws."

The rest of the evening could not pass by fast enough for Darcy. When it was finally time to go it was beginning to get dark and the ground had turned to mud from the rain. Bingley tried making conversation but Mr. Hurst would only grumble about the low quality of wine and Darcy's mind was on how to get Bingley away without his pride getting hurt. He hoped to God Jane had already gone home by the time they got to Netherfield.

"She is sick," Were Caroline's first words to her brother as they entered the door, almost as if Jane's getting sick were on purpose. "She is resting in a guest room. She had been so languid and drôle all morning how were Louisa and I to know she was sick?"

"Where is Louisa?" Bingley asked, hurriedly taking off his coat, hat and gloves.

"Upstairs with Jane. We did not know if we should call for Mr. Jones or not. She arrived on horseback!"

Bingley left them and ran up the stairs towards the guest rooms.

"You say she arrived on horseback? While raining?"

"Yes," Miss Bingley said, glad that Darcy spoke to her first for once. "She was all wet and sniffling. Looked an awful sight."

"I am afraid she is too ill to be moved." Louisa said as she came down the stairs. "She will have to stay the night. She had just enough energy to pen this," She handed the footman a letter, "take that to Longbourn. Well, I am off to bed."


	3. Installment 3

**Author's Note: Thanks again for the reviews. This project is harder than I thought. I can't wait to get to the proposal, though! Hope you guys like this next installment.**

Chapter 7

The next day Darcy awoke early so that he might write a letter to his steward detailing his intentions to be in London soon. He finished the letter and sealed it then gave it to the butler for him to post. Darcy was about to go into the breakfast room when he happened to pass by a window, and seeing the beautiful sky and green grass, decided a walk would do him some good before eating.

Very casually Darcy walked around the grounds thinking of what he would do when he arrived in London. There was some business regarding his lawyers in town he wanted to clear up and he also wanted to possibly make some changes to the parlor of the house he had there. It wouldn't be long before Georgi would be presented in society and he scarcely changed anything in the house since it was left to him in his Father's will. It sat exactly as his Mother had designed it.

Darcy was going over these thoughts in his head as he came upon a lone figure walking towards him.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet!" He exclaimed, surprised at seeing her here.

Elizabeth stopped in her tracks, equally surprised to see Darcy standing before her.

"I came to see my sister." She said after regaining her composure.

Darcy looked around and saw that she was quite alone. He would be furious if any lady of his acquaintance had gone galavanting around the country side without a companion of any sort. But he somehow thought Elizabeth quite equal to the task of scaring off anyone who sought her ill will.

"Come right this way."

Darcy led Elizabeth into the breakfast room where the rest of the Netherfield occupants were eating their morning meal. Mr. Hurst barely said two words to her before he continued with his ham. Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley looked shocked at her appearance but managed a welcome salutation. Bingley, however, welcomed her warmly to his home and insisted she rest, pulling a chair out from the table for her.

"Thank you." She said, sitting down. "And how is Jane? Please be truthful."

"Poor, dear Jane," Miss Bingley started, "She really should have told us she wasn't feeling well at all. She all but fell off her chair during dinner last night."

"Yes, but she is doing quite well now. We sent for the apothecary and he left her some medicine which I think is doing her some good."

Darcy noticed a look of great relief come over Elizabeth's features.

"I am glad of that news. May I please be taken to her?"

"Yes, of course." Bingley quickly stood up and insisted on showing her to Jane's sick room himself.

As soon as their dying footsteps were no longer heard the two sisters set immediately to tearing down Elizabeth.

"Did you see her hair?" Mrs. Hurst shuddered. "I'd die of shame to be seen like that."

"Her petticoat was by far the worst. Caked with mud and grass stains." Miss Bingley looked up at Darcy. "I'm sure you would be cross if Georgianna were to be so impertinent."

Darcy could not deny it. He thought those same things when he first saw her.

"I'm sure anyone who took a fancy to her before would now be so repulsed they wouldn't give her a second thought as to her beauty."

"On the contrary," Darcy said, "The exercise seemed to have brightened her eyes and reddened her cheeks."

Darcy left the room, smiling to himself as he thought of those fiery eyes.

Chapter 8

It was when Elizabeth was preparing to return home that Jane made feeble cries for her to stay. Miss Bingley reluctantly asked her to stay until Jane felt well enough to leave which Elizabeth accepted gratefully. Darcy made it a point to keep himself busy so that he would not be caught with Elizabeth alone, but seeing as how Elizabeth preferred to stay with Jane the whole day Darcy's efforts were moot. He had not even seen her at dinner and was informed she had asked to have her meal taken up to Jane's room so that she and her sister could eat together.

After dinner Darcy wanted to get away from the bickering of Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst. It seemed that the two of them had taken to criticizing the entire neighborhood, bringing up reason after reason why no one would voluntarily stay. Darcy decided to go to the billiards room and play some nine ball.

Elizabeth's eyes seemed to always be in his mind. He tried to define their color: blue with specs of green. But every time he saw her they seemed to change hues. He shook her eyes out of his head and focused on the ball he wanted to go in the corner pocket when the door to the room opened. Darcy stood erect as he saw Elizabeth enter. He wanted to say something, anything, but his mouth was dry. Elizabeth took one look at him, then the table, and left.

Feeling very angry with himself he bent over the table, cued the stick and shot, watching the ball speed towards the pocket and fall in.

After getting all the balls in the pockets Darcy put his jacket on and decided if he didn't join the others soon Miss Bingley would take it upon herself to go in search for him and the last thing he wanted was to be alone with her.

"She was so agreeable last summer," Darcy thought of the wonderful time they had all had, but recently she'd be speaking of topics he wished not to go over.

"And how is Jane?" Darcy heard Bingley ask as he entered the sitting room.

"She isn't doing any better, I'm afraid. She was asleep when I left her."

Darcy saw that Mrs. and Mr. Hurst, along with Miss Bingley and Charles were seated around a table playing cards. Elizabeth had been reading a book. Darcy walked to the writing desk, intending to write to Georgi.

"Will you not join us, Miss Elizabeth?" Charles said from the table.

"Charles, Miss Elizabeth is a great reader and cares nothing for cards." Caroline said laughing.

"Actually," Elizabeth set the book down and stood. "I am not a great reader and I am quite interested in the game you are playing."

Caroline pursed her lips as Elizabeth drew a chair to the table to watch them. After a few minutes of silence Miss Bingley began to speak.

"And what are you doing quite alone, Mr. Darcy?" She asked.

Darcy turned in his seat to see her, "Nothing, but writing to my sister."

"Oh, dear Georgianna! Now there is a sweet girl. I miss her so, so I say every day. When are we to see her again?"

"I cannot say but hopefully soon."

"Please write a few lines from me."

"I am sorry," Darcy said as he began to fold the paper. "I have just finished."

"Now Georgianna is what I would call an accomplished woman." Caroline said as the hand ended, and standing up she walked towards Darcy. "She has that certain quality that goes beyond such trifling things as painting and speaking another language. A truly accomplished woman is born, I think, rather than learned."

"Yes," Darcy agreed. "An accomplished woman must have more than skills in painting and language. She must also open her mind to the world and gain knowledge, such as through reading."

"By that list," Elizabeth interrupted, "I am surprised there are any such accomplished ladies alive in the world."

"Do you not think your sex is possible of that?" Darcy asked, smiling.

"No," Elizabeth said rather matter-of-factly. "I never saw a woman who had such taste, application and elegance."

"Oh, but we know many accomplished women by those standards!" Mrs. Hurst cried.

"Yes, we do." Caroline added. "If you were to be privileged enough to roam in the same circles as we, you would quite agree."

"Well," Elizabeth said. "I must leave you to see how Jane is doing."

The men arose as she left, and sat back down when the door was closed.

"I cannot believe she would be so unfeeling towards the race of women." Caroline said at once. "I suppose she wanted some supplication from the men, but that is a nasty device to use."

"I agree that women use many devices to gain recognition from men, all of which are nasty." Darcy said.

Miss Bingley looked miffed as she sat down at the card table again and was dealt in. Darcy, however, had his thoughts roaming up the stairs towards the woman who seemed to be so different from every other girl he knew. And the scent of roses stayed with him the rest of the evening.

Chapter 9

Over breakfast one morning Elizabeth expressed her wish that Mrs. Bennet were there to see Jane and make her recommendations as to when Jane could be moved. A letter was sent right away to Longbourn and while Mrs. Hurst, Miss Bingley and Darcy were in the drawing room they heard the wheels of the carriage stroll up to the house.

"That would be the Mother." Miss Bingley sighed, standing to go to the window. "Oh no, are we to be invaded by every Bennet in the country?"

Mrs. Hurst and Darcy went to the window to see what was the matter. Emerging from the carriage was not only the mother but three young girls as well. They looked up at the house as if in awe and slowly walked towards the front doors.

"I don't think I can stand another minute of this." Caroline cried. Mrs. Hurst took her hand and ushered her to the sofa while Darcy remained by the window.

After some time the door to the room was opened and in came Mrs. Bennet with her daughters, Bingley bringing up the rear. The Mother was seated with Elizabeth standing next to her while the three youngest Bennets looked around the room, up at the ceiling, and down at the carpets, their mouths open.

"And how do you find Jane?" Bingley asked.

"Oh, she is doing horrible!" She ejaculated, raising her hand in the air with her lace handkerchief sticking out of the fist. "She can't possibly be moved, not in the condition she is in."

Darcy thought the melodramatics of the mother over doing it. He had heard from the physician that Jane was on the mend and was only suffering from fatigue.

"We will of course do everything we can for her." Bingley assured.

"Yes, of course." Caroline smiled.

"I thank you for such good friends. Jane is my favorite, I am always saying, and I would not see her suffer." Mrs. Bennet took a moment to wipe at her eyes before starting on another topic of conversation. "You have a lovely home here, Mr. Bingley, with such beautiful lawns and exquisite furnishings. I should think you would not want to leave."

"Some say I have a very fickle mind, but at present I intend to stay for some time."

"That is what I have observed from you." Elizabeth said laughing.

"Did you now? Am I that transparent anyone can see right through me?" Bingley laughed as well.

"Do not be offended, Mr. Bingley, but I make it a hobby to study the characters of others."

"You must be quite an expert, though there are few people to practice on in this neighborhood." Darcy remarked, if only to have those eyes look in his direction.

Elizabeth turned her eyes on Darcy and looked at him as if she were trying to translate some foreign language. Darcy felt ill at ease being under her stare. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, waiting for a reply. Before Elizabeth could get a word out Mrs. Bennet nearly screamed.

"Few people? Why there are more people in the neighborhood than you might think, had you but cared to be introduced to them." All eyes flew to Mrs. Bennet, except Darcy's. He could see Elizabeth stiffen as if waiting for a blow as she stared at the floor. "Why we dine with four and twenty families! Few indeed."

There was silence in the room, but words were spoken by looks. Elizabeth looked ashamedly at the floor while Mrs. Hurst tried to cover her mouth and feint coughing to hide the laughter. Caroline looked directly at Darcy and smiled as if it say, "See what a fine Mother-in-law she would be."

Lydia, who cared very little of the conversation and hadn't been paying much attention had just had a thought jump into her head.

"Mr. Bingley, I remember you promising at the Lucas' that you would hold a ball. It would be most unkind if you did not fulfill it."

Bingley, glad of the change of subject, said, "You are quite right. When Jane gets well I will have you name the date."

Darcy, Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley all looked astonished at Charles. How could he dare hold a ball and invite these people into their home? Wasn't once enough? Darcy had even expressed to Bingley his desire to go into town on business and take him with him.

"Oh, what a great gentleman you are!" Mrs. Bennet said. "I think some might look towards you as an example of what the word gentleman means."

Darcy, having sensed the malcontent from Mrs. Bennet and knowing full well her meaning, gazed out the window for the remainder of their stay. The thoughts going through his head were many. He couldn't believe someone as vivacious as Elizabeth could have a mother like Mrs. Bennet. How he pitied the fools who married into that family.

The Bennet's took their leave, though not soon enough, and after dinner in the drawing room Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley went over every detail of their stay with Mr. Hurst while Bingley sat reading. Elizabeth had gone to check on her sister, and when she entered the room all talking ceased. Darcy picked up a book and began to read, though the words on the page seemed to blur.

His thoughts earlier were on the fools who would marry the Bennet girls. But Elizabeth's husband would certainly be diverted in many ways. How much laughter and good humor would be in that household. Those eyes which could dance and the lips which could smile so alluringly and the scent of roses would block all thoughts of the rest of the family so Elizabeth, and only Elizabeth, would matter. He didn't even notice how often his gaze involuntarily left the page in search of she whom he thought of.

"Miss Elizabeth," Caroline said coming over to the piano where Elizabeth was seated going over the sheet music. "Pray give us a song, or if you are inclined not to, let me at the instrument so that I might play for you."

Darcy's eyes tore themselves from the page of the book and stared at the two of them. Elizabeth smiled at Caroline and rose from the seat, allowing Caroline the stool. She sat some ways away form the piano and enjoyed the song in which Mrs. Hurst stood and began to sing the words. After some time Caroline began to play a lively tune.

Darcy couldn't help but tap his foot to the music and he suddenly had an idea. He walked over to where Elizabeth was seated and sat next to her.

"Would you not care to dance?" He asked, anticipating the feel of her hands within his. When she did not answer he repeated the question.

"I am sorry, I did not think you meant it. I overheard you once say that you did not like dancing and supposed you only wished to criticize my taste."

Crestfallen at having his meaning misinterpreted, Darcy couldn't help but blame himself for Elizabeth's cool manner towards himself. If he could not dance with her, he could at least begin to reverse the damage he had done to himself in her eyes.

"I confess that wasn't my meaning at all."

"Shall you not play for us now?" Caroline asked rather breathlessly, standing from the stool.

Darcy and Elizabeth turned towards Caroline who had presently started walking towards the pair. She waited for Elizabeth to rise and walk towards the piano before she sat herself next to Darcy.

"I couldn't help but notice," She said as Elizabeth began the first measures of a song, "How much you two looked like a happy couple already. I can't imagine what an alliance with you would do for the Bennet's. You could teach their Mother how to behave properly in public and admonish the sisters to not be such flirts with the officers."

Darcy breathed in deeply. He had had quite enough of Caroline's teasing. Whenever the two of them had a moments time alone she always brought up his and Elizabeth's supposed match.

"Of course it would be impossible for me to marry the girl." He thought to himself that evening as he lay in bed. "She has no connections, no money and no breeding." But the last thing he thought of before he drifted to sleep were the eyes as they danced while they looked at him.


	4. Installment 4

**Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait, I've been rather busy, what with Valentine's Day and all. This next installment isn't as long as the last one, but hopefully I'll be able to get another one out soon. Thank you so much for the reviews, they really do help me be more excited about my stories. I guess I like praise...who doesn't??? Thanks once again!!!**

Chapter 10

The next day the men went out hunting. Darcy was astonished at how much energy Mr. Hurst managed to muster on the hunt. He looked positively ten years younger and that he actually was enjoying himself. Darcy was the first to make a kill. While the dogs were chasing the fowl into flight, Darcy aimed his gun towards the pheasants that had flown up into the air and shot, watching the bird fall to the ground.

"Well done, Darcy!" Bingley cheered. Mr. Hurst looked hurt.

It was Hurst who made the next two kills and Bingley made the last of the day. They had returned to the house to clean up for dinner when Darcy broached the subject of leaving Netherfield for London.

"I must get to London to see my lawyer about a matter I hope he has cleared up. I do not fully trust the correspondences. Besides," Darcy paused as they came upon the house. "Georgianna is asking for me and hopes that you and your sisters will join us some evening."

"I do realize I cannot stay here forever, but," Bingley began, then stopped. He looked as if he wanted to say something very much to Darcy, but he then looked at Mr. Hurst and decided not to. "I have already promised Miss Lydia a ball at Netherfield and I dare say the whole neighborhood has heard about it by now. I shall go with you to London after that, and not before."

"Eh, if I were you I would have left long ago." Mr. Hurst grunted at the entrance to the house, then entered, leaving a muddy trail behind him.

As Darcy got ready for dinner that night he couldn't help but think of the many problems that could arise before the ball. What if, in a moment of passion, Bingley proposed to Miss Bennet? He had not hitherto seen any signs of a particular affection from her towards his friend. But Bingley was right. He could not up and leave for London, leaving the local gentry talking about him as if he were a mere commoner. He would just have to keep a close eye on Bingley until they left. Taking one final look at himself in the mirror, Darcy left his room for the dining room downstairs.

Elizabeth Bennet was once again absent from the dinner table.

"I don't know why she insists on spoon feeding her sister. We have servants who could do that." Miss Bingley said. "Besides, she is looking quite well."

"I think it shows how affectionate she can be. It's a quality that should be admired." Bingley smiled.

Darcy could feel himself twitch at such praise for Elizabeth. It was true, he thought. Elizabeth had shown the greatest care and love towards her invalid sister ever since she arrived. Nay, before she arrived. Hadn't she walked five miles on muddy roads to reach her sister? He had never stopped to think about her other qualities besides her eyes and humor. To keep from thinking these thoughts Darcy engaged Miss Bennet in conversation to distract himself.

As soon as the meal was completed the ladies went into the drawing room while the men sipped their brandy.

"I hope you don't mind me mentioning to Mrs. Hurst about our impending trip to London." Mr. Hurst said as he poured his second glass.

"Oh, no, not at all." Bingley said. "The trip is necessary. I should have told my sisters right away."

"Good, good." Mr. Hurst took a huge gulp, then burped. "Pardon."

"Shall we?" Bingley asked, motioning towards the door.

Darcy took a huge breath, then followed Bingley and Hurst to the drawing room.

Chapter 11

Darcy was surprised, upon entering, to see Jane seated in a chair by the fire with a blanket draped over her lap, Elizabeth seated next to her and Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley standing off to the side. Bingley immediately went to the fire and stoked it so that the warmth would make Jane more comfortable.

"I congratulate you on your return to health." Darcy said, bowing in front of Jane.

"I thank you." She replied, smiling.

"Yes, you look quite well." Hurst said before retiring to the other side of the room.

Darcy sat in chair on the other side of the fire place and picked up the nearest book. Overlooking the pages, Darcy could see Bingley lavish Jane with his attentions. He asked if he could get her some refreshment, a warmer blanket or anything to occupy her hands with. Elizabeth looked on the scene as well, with a small smile.

"The conniving pair!" Darcy thought. "Elizabeth must have coaxed her sister down so as to reclaim her grasp on Bingley. The poor fool."

"Shall we have a game of cards?" Mr. Hurst called from the other side of the room.

There was a general refusal of the offer. Mr. Hurst sat on the sofa and fell asleep. Miss Bennet sat next to Darcy and picked up a book.

"My sister tells me you promised Lydia a ball." Jane said to Bingley.

"Oh, yes, it is quite settled. Now that you are feeling well I shall send out the invitations immediately."

"Brother," Mrs. Hurst joined in. "Have you forgotten that one of your guests will not find a ball amusing at all?"

"Do you mean Darcy?" Bingley laughed as Darcy looked up. "Well, he shall have to go to bed before then. There is nothing more I want now than a ball here at Netherfield."

"I feel that a night of conversation would be ten times more uplifting than dancing." Caroline said, then turned her eyes towards Darcy.

"Indeed you would, but the dancing is what I like best."

Darcy returned his eyes towards the pages of the book and barely noticed Miss Bingley stand and walk about the room, occasionally pausing in sight of Darcy. He did not mind that his friends laugh at his tastes, but to do so in front of strangers such as the Bennet sisters. It wasn't until he heard Caroline say Elizabeth's name that he looked up again from his book.

"Shall you join me in strolling about the room?"

Elizabeth stood and arm in arm, walked with Caroline. Darcy forgot his book altogether and laid it down on the table as he watched the pair of them. Caroline had a look of triumph on her face. Darcy smiled as he watched Elizabeth's skirts sway to and fro. She really did have a good figure, he thought.

"Would you not like to join us, Mr. Darcy?" Caroline asked as they passed him.

"I should think I would only be in the way." He replied.

"Oh, and what do you mean by that, sir?"

Darcy just smiled.

"What do you think he means by that?" Caroline asked Elizabeth.

"I should not like to know and think it proper punishment not to ask." She said.

"Oh, I am dying to know." Caroline unlocked her arm from Elizabeth and took a step towards Darcy.

"I am assuming that you either are strolling about the room to tell your secrets to Miss Elizabeth, or that you find your figures to appear advantageously when walking. If the first, I would only hear what I am not meant to. If the second I can better admire you from where I am seated."

"Oh, how dare he!" Caroline laughed. "How dare you make such a remark. How shall we punish him?"

"Only someone as intimate with him as you would know how to do that. Tease him—laugh at him—you must know how."

"Laugh at Mr. Darcy?" Caroline looked shocked. "I am quite intimate with him and because of that I know that there is nothing about Darcy that can be laughed at. I suppose he is saved for the present."

"Not to be laughed at?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow as she looked at Darcy "I am sorry to hear that. I do love a laugh."

"Miss Bingley is misunderstanding me. Even someone as you who likes a good laugh would be able to bring it out in even the wisest of persons."

"I do not laugh at people for their wisdom. I find humor in the follies and nonsense I see around me. I am supposing that you are without either?"

Darcy stared into Elizabeth's eyes, daring him on further into this conversation which he knew would end up exposing one or the other of themselves.

"I have made it a personal study to rid myself of those things which would reduce me to ridicule."

"And what of pride and vanity?"

Darcy's eyes widened. So this is what she thought of himself. "Vanity is a weakness. But pride will always be under good regulation."

Darcy looked puzzled as he saw a small smile appear at Elizabeth's mouth. He yearned to touch those lips, to stop their smiling and evoke something other than disdain in those dancing eyes. He felt sure he could do it, too.

"I assume your examination of Mr. Darcy is over?" Caroline said breaking their locked gazes. "What is the outcome?"

"I must say Mr. Darcy is the only man I know without a defect. He has practically declared it himself."

"No," He said. "My faults are plenty, though I hope they are not to be laughed at. I admit that I cannot forgive another's folly and when my good opinion of someone is lost, it is lost forever."

"That is a fault," Elizabeth admitted. "Though one not to be laughed at. You are safe from me."

"I believe we all have a tendency towards some evil or other."

"And yours is to hate every body."

"And yours to misunderstand them."

"I think I shall play a song now." Caroline had grown tired of the conversation, though a few minutes earlier had begged her brother for a night of talk rather than dance.

Elizabeth went back to her sisters side and as the tune from the piano floated about the room, Darcy rebuked himself for paying too much attention to Miss Elizabeth. He was beginning to feel the effects of herself on him.

Chapter 12

It would be two more days before the Bennet sisters left Netherfield. Darcy had heard Bingley talking about as they rode through the countryside on their horses.

"I did think Miss Bennet looked well the other night but as to her sister wanting to take her home, I do not feel her health has quite returned."

"Perhaps she will mend better at home with her Mother to watch over her."

"Yes," Bingley was silent as he thought a moment. "After much discussion Miss Elizabeth asked for the carriage and I could do nothing but offer it. They are to leave today. You shall have to ride with me to Longbourn tomorrow...just to see she has fully recovered."

At hearing these words Darcy thought a great weight would leave his shoulders so that he might be rid of the bothersome Elizabeth but the opposite happened. He felt a huge lump slide down his throat and rest in his gut, giving him a sick feeling the rest of the day. Perhaps he had caught the sickness of Miss Bennet. Whatever it was it had not left by the time the girls were safely away from the house.

"I am glad Jane is doing well." Caroline said as they sat together in the drawing room after dinner.

"I still think she should have stayed a day or two longer." Bingley looked anxious.

"Brother," Mrs. Hurst said. "Do not let this matter bother you. Jane has a strong constitution and well be right as rain in no time. Shall we play cards?"

At the mention of cards, Mr. Hurst stood up and ushered Bingley and his sisters to the card table and immediately began dealing, afraid they would fall back on the disagreeable subject of strangers and their health.

"Do come and play, Darcy." Caroline called from the table.

"What?" Darcy had been thinking of the moment the carriage rode away from the house carrying the Bennets away from Netherfield. He had stared out the window, almost longing for it to return. He had been thanking God the whole time for removing the alluring Elizabeth from his presence and at the same time cursing fate for taking her away. He had so much wanted to speak with her, to make her understand himself. He hated the idea of someone laughing at him, even if it was just with their eyes.

"No, I do not think I shall play tonight." Darcy stood. "I rather think I'll retire early. Good night."

"Do not forget Darcy," Bingley said to the retreating back of his friend. "You had promised to ride to Longbourn with me on the morrow to call on Miss Bennet."

As Darcy made his way to his room to prepare for bed a new sort of hope entered his being. Perhaps he would still have time to show her his true self. Then he would be able to get her out of his mind.


	5. Installment 5

**Author's Note: Yay, this installment will take us to the ball at Netherfield!!! It's rather longish. I do hope I've made up for the last one being so short. Thank you for all the reviews and I hope you like it!**

Chapter 13

"What do you think of Jane Bennet?" Bingley asked after they had mounted their horses and headed towards Meryton and thence to Longbourn.

Darcy took time to think of the answer he should give. He knew what his friend meant by asking such a question. He supposed Bingley wanted to hear him say how charming and amiable she was, which would induce his friend to like her even more.

"She is a nice sort of girl." He replied, choosing to be neutral on the subject. He really had no evidence otherwise.

"I think her the most charming woman I've ever met, barring your sister, of course."

Darcy smiled. Once upon a time he had thought it would be nice for his sister to marry Charles Bingley, he knew the whole Bingley clan had no objections whatsoever to her. Georgianna, however, needed time to mature and he rather doubted Bingley would still be available by the time he thought his sister would be ready to marry.

"I must remember to extend an invitation to the officers." Bingley said referring to the ball as they came upon the first buildings of Meryton. "Colonel Forster had mentioned his men hadn't much exposure to society and greatly needed it."

Darcy exhaled rather loudly. Colonel Forster himself was a very agreeable man, one whom he wouldn't have been ashamed at having an acquaintance with, but the other officers were quite another matter. Most were unrefined, coming from small families, and wouldn't have been received at his house in London at all. But Bingley was a strange creature, forgetting the stations of life and almost always crossing over social lines that were never meant to be crossed.

"Ah, look," Bingley was looking at a group of people which were congregated outside a shop window, Darcy followed his gaze and saw the Bennet girls talking with some officers. "I believe that is Jane and Elizabeth and their sisters."

Darcy's mouth turned up at the corner as he saw the wind play with a loose curl which had broken free from Elizabeth's bonnet. She reached up to put the hair back in place, which broke the spell. Darcy assumed an indifferent air as he and Bingley rode towards the group.

"Miss Bennet!" Bingley announced as they came into view.

Jane Bennet looked demurely down at her gloved hand and when she looked back up there was a small smile there.

"We had come on purpose to check up on our patient. I am glad to see you are doing well."

"As am I." Darcy added.

"Thank you." Jane replied.

While Bingley talked with Jane, Darcy stole a quick glance at Elizabeth. The curl which she had tried to tame had come out of the bonnet again and was freely dancing in the wind. He couldn't help but smile as he imagined himself touching that same curl to his lips. Elizabeth, however, wasn't looking at him but was talking to a gentleman to her right. Darcy casually glanced at the man and was ready to rest his gaze once more on the occupied Elizabeth, when a fire burned within him as he recognized the man.

It was none other than George Wickham, the cad who had almost stolen his sister and her good name. The fire grew with every passing second, sending waves of heat throughout his body, until Wickham chanced to look his way. Oh the devil take him! Would he never be rid of this demon? He wanted above all else to hurt him, cause him as much pain as he caused his sister but that would mean exposing the secret. The two stared at each other for no more than three seconds before Darcy roughly kicked his heels into his horse and rode swiftly away.

After a few moments he heard horses hooves grow louder and suddenly Bingley was riding next to him.

"That was rather abrupt. Whatever was the matter?" Bingley asked, astonished Darcy would leave the ladies without a farewell.

"I would rather not speak about it just now."

There was a silence which permeated the air around them. They rode for a few minutes around the town before Bingley suggested going back to Netherfield, seeing as they had finished the purpose for their outing. Darcy agreed and once they got home he went up to his rooms and closed the door behind him.

What could he say? He must give some explanation to Bingley about his behavior. Should he dare entrust his secret to Charles? What would Charles say? What would he think? Darcy balled his hands into fists as these thoughts raced through his mind.

After composing himself he went down and sat with Bingley and the ladies for tea. Bingley had been talking to his sisters about Jane's full return to health. Both of them showed relief at the knowledge.

"Well," Bingley said after a moments pause. "I have decided on a date for the ball. It shall be next Tuesday, time enough to prepare the food and hire more help in town. What do you say?"

"Oh, if you must have a ball that seems a very good day to have it on." Mrs. Hurst said as she sipped her tea.

"Yes," Caroline smiled, "I shall have to go into town to see what they have by way of lace and trimmings. I will stop by the Bennet's also and invite them personally."

"And I shall go with you." Mrs. Hurst smiled.

Darcy noticed Bingley trying very hard to hide his own smile, but the effort only seemed to redden his cheeks.

"Tell us," Bingley said to Darcy, "Why did you flee from us so suddenly in Meryton?"

Darcy knew Charles brought this subject up now to distract attention from himself. The ladies both looked up at him curiously, setting their cups on their saucers to pay better attention to him. Well, Darcy thought, I can at least tell them enough to stop their questions.

"There was a man there, George Wickham," how he hated the name, "that I rather would not meet with. He was the son of my Father's steward and didn't quite live up to my Father's expectations and I was the one who had to cut him off, seeing as my Father died before his true character was shown. I had hoped to never see him again."

"Insufferable!" Caroline ejaculated. "How could someone use you so?"

Darcy picked his cup up and was about to take a drink when he noticed Charles look at him rather strangely. It wasn't until the ladies decided to take a stroll through the garden that Charles voiced the thoughts he had been having.

"What could a man possibly do to you to be cut off?" Bingley asked. "I know how lenient you are with your tenants, and with all the hardness of your exterior I know there is sympathy within you."

Suddenly Darcy felt a head ache come upon him. It was in that moment he knew he could trust Bingley. He began to tell the whole tale to his friend who looked concerned throughout. He was very reluctant to say what part his sister played, so he conveniently left it out. By the end Bingley looked astonished.

"Could there really be so much ill will in one man?" He asked.

"I'm afraid so." Was Darcy's reply.

Chapter 14

The days passed slowly, long lazy days of warmth before the bitter cold of winter. Darcy had received a letter from his sister saying how much she was enjoying her time with their cousin Amy and how happy she was that soon they would be reunited. She begged for the companionship of the Bingley's and hoped to hear back from him soon on the date they would arrived. This was received on the day of the ball and Darcy had just finished reading it when Miss Bingley entered the room with a basket of flowers.

"Oh, excuse me," She said stopping mid step, "I did not know you were in here. Do you mind if I arranged some flowers? It is for tonight."

"No, I do not mind." Darcy folded the letter up and placed it inside his coat pocket.

"How drôle tonight will be having the local folk here." She said as she began to place the flowers one by one in a vase on a table in the center of the room.

"Yes," Darcy said watching her.

"I had hoped my brother would have tired of Netherfield by now, but it seems he wishes to actually purchase the place. I'd rather he build his own house, preferably after the manner of Pemberly." The last sentence was said as Caroline slowly raised her eyes to meet Darcy's.

Darcy, whose mind was on other matters, did not notice Miss Bingley's intentions, but he had a sudden thought. Miss Bingley had not yet noticed her brother's attachment to Jane. How could she not have been aware of it? Surely Mrs. Hurst would have noticed?

"Are you telling me you do not know the reason your brother stays?"

These were not the words Miss Bingley had wanted to hear, but they intrigued her non the less.

"What do you mean?"

Darcy explained Charles affection towards Jane, which at first surprised Caroline, then she slowly saw the truth of it.

"What shall we do?" She asked worried. "We cannot align ourselves with that family!"

The two of them sat in silence, contemplating a solution to their problem.

"How I wish we had never come. How I wish we had stayed in London." Caroline moaned thinking all was lost.

"London." Darcy said aloud. "We must get him to London."

"But how?" Carolne asked. "That woman has bewitched him."

"Bingley mentioned he had a matter of business which would take him there three or four days," Darcy paused. "He also promised to dine with Georgianna and me." By now Darcy was on his feet, pacing back and forth. "I have it. You and your sister and her husband must insist upon going to London with him. When he is there we will make him forget Miss Bennet. Let the days extend to weeks, then months, and perhaps when winter is over he will have forgotten her."

"Oh, what a brilliant plan!" Miss Bingley clapped her hands in excitement. "And I shall write a letter to Jane to leave her with no hope of our return. It is perfect."

Miss Bingley went on arranging the rest of the flowers, looking quite pleased with herself. The plan they had come up with would not fail. They would all go to London, enjoy the winter, dance during the season and forget they had ever been in a place called Hertfordshire. Darcy should be happy, over brimming with pleasure...then why did he suddenly feel so lost?

Chapter 15

The guests began to arrive, slowly filling the rooms of the house. Bingley insisted on greeting each guest and Caroline, as the lady of the house, was at his side. Darcy walked from room to room, glancing at each new face, recognizing very few of them. Whenever someone would try to engage him in conversation he'd make short remarks, then leave whenever he could.

There was a refreshment table set up on one side of the room where the dancing was to be held. A small orchestra was tuning their instruments on the other side. Across the foyer was the dining room where supper was to be served. Darcy had watched the preparations being made throughout the day and the only thing that kept him from grimacing was the fact that soon he would be back in London.

The musicians began to play a song, more for background music than anything, for there were only a few couples in the hall. Darcy peered over a woman's head into the entry way where he saw Bingley and Miss Bingley greeting the entire Bennet family. For a second his eyes met with Elizabeth's as she greeted Charles then Caroline. She broke from his gaze and began looking about the room as if she were searching for someone. Darcy made his way to a comfortable corner of the room where some chairs were set up, but he did not sit. He watched as the guests filled the room and as the first dance began.

Slowly the partners began the dance, Darcy watching Elizabeth the whole time. Her partner was a short, balding man who looked ill out of place amongst the dancers. More than once he took the wrong way and collided into another dancer. He watched as Elizabeth patiently showed him the correct steps. By the second song she was beginning to look exasperated with the man.

"I wonder who he is." He thought to himself when the dancing ended.

Darcy was so intent upon watching Elizabeth be rescued by an officer that he hardly noticed Miss Bingley come up beside him.

"I shall not miss one minute of this once we are away." She said, startling him. "To think this is the last night we will ever have to see these people again."

The last night. Of course he had been so worried about getting Bingley away that he hardly thought about Elizabeth. This was to be the last night he would ever see those eyes, to smell the roses which lingered around her. She still thought him arrogant and disdainful. He must try to amend that. She must not be left laughing at him.

"Excuse me." Darcy said to Miss Bingley as the dance ended and Elizabeth walked over to Charlotte Lucas.

"Darcy." Caroline tried calling him back but he was not to be stopped.

Elizabeth and Charlotte looked deep in conversation when Darcy came up to them. They stopped their talking and looked at him as he stood in front of them.

"Will you care to dance the next set with me?" He asked Elizabeth before he had time to think, to realize what he was saying.

"I—that is..." Elizabeth, for once, looked at a loss for words. "Of course, sir."

Darcy bowed, then walked away, his heart pounding, his hands sweating. Did he just ask Elizabeth to dance with him? And did she just say yes? He went to the refreshment table and downed a cup of punch in a few seconds. His nerves slowly started to ebb, and when the orchestra began the next song Darcy went to claim his partner.

Elizabeth, with her hand resting atop Darcy's, followed him onto the floor. The song began and in silence they went through the motions of the dance, both their heads held high, always looking straight ahead. Darcy didn't even notice the astonishment of the other dancers. It was Elizabeth who broke the silence.

"This dance is one of my favorites."

"Yes?" The only word he could manage to say before he felt a lump enter his throat.

"Now it is your turn to say something." It was the daring smile upon her face and the flashing eyes that broke the spell for Darcy. "I gave a comment, and now you must remark on the song, or the number of couples."

"I will say whatever you wish." He replied, also smiling.

"That will do. I will say that intimate balls are more pleasing to me than large ones. There, now we may dance in silence."

"Do you always talk by the rules when dancing?"

"Sometimes it is necessary. It would look foolish to dance for half an hour and not say a word. I suppose that is when rules of conversation must be applied, so that some may have the trouble of saying as little as possible."

"Is this your wish or do you believe it mine?"

Elizabeth stared into his eyes before saying, "Both, I must say. We are very much alike in that we neither of us are very social and are unwilling to speak unless expected to say something very enlightening, and then we recite the wisdom of others."

"I do not think you are like that at all. As for me, it may be the exact portrait...at least _you_ think so."

They were silent once again until they were side by side and walking down the line of couples.

"Do you and your sisters often walk to Meryton?" He asked.

"Yes," Elizabeth paused before a devilish grin appeared on her face. "When you met us there last we were making a new acquaintance."

Darcy knew exactly whom she meant and couldn't help feel the heat once again rise within him. He expected her to say more on the subject but she suddenly looked very contrite.

"Mr. Wickham has such pleasant manners he makes friends wherever he goes," Darcy started. "Whether he keeps them is another matter entirely."

"I'm sure he has been unlucky as to loose yours, which will affect him the rest of his life."

Darcy looked puzzled, but by no means willing to continue that conversation. They had stopped a moment in the dance when Sir Lucas happened upon them and recognizing Darcy as one of the dancers he bowed to him.

"Why Mr. Darcy, I had wondered who was doing such capital dancing." He said stopping next to him. "And you have a pretty partner that will not shame you. I am sure the two of you will find many more opportunities to dance when a certain desirable event takes place." Here he looked towards Bingley and Jane who were at the other end of the row. "I would say more on the subject but your fair partner is upbraiding me by keeping you from her."

Sir Lucas left the pair of them, leaving them once again silent. Darcy stared at Bingley, and then at Jane. Her face looked pleasant, but there didn't seem to be any sign of true affection, only indifference. If he had thought she truly liked him he would never be taking Charles away from her, but he could not see Charles be married to a woman that only wanted his money.

"I am sorry," He said turning again to Elizabeth. "Sir Lucas has made me forget what we were talking of."

"I remember you saying once that once your good opinion of someone is lost, it is lost forever? How careful is your judgment?"

"Very well, I hope."

"Do you never allow yourself to be blinded by prejudice?"

"I hope not."

"It is very important for a person such as yourself, to judge properly at first."

"And what do all these questions tend to?"

"I am merely trying to make out your character." She said as she walked passed him in the dance, giving him a strong whiff of roses.

"And your conclusion?" He could feel his knees go weak for a second, but he managed to gain control of himself.

Elizabeth shook her head slightly. "I am having no success, unfortunately. I hear such different tales of you."

"I must say some reports of me vary greatly. I beg you would not go further for it would be of no credit to either you or me."

"But if I don't I may never have another opportunity."

Darcy knew those words were truer than she could possibly know. "If it be your pleasure, please continue."

The dance soon ended and the couple parted, Darcy to one side of the room, Elizabeth to the other. Darcy sat in a chair so that he may gain his strength. He of course knew who had been telling tales about himself. George Wickham, in order to be accepted and pitied, had been telling lies. He wanted nothing more than to pluck Wickham from the world and throw him into the depths of hell. It wasn't long before Miss Bingley came to sit beside him and he wished he had gone to bed.

"I must say you have a rival." Were Miss Bingley's first words. "It seems Mr. Wickham has found his way into Miss Elizabeth's affections. I did try to warn her though."

Miss Bingley could not possibly know how much hurt she was inflecting on him as she told of their conversation. To know that Wickham was worming his way into Elizabeth's life was unbearable. His true nature would come out. Hopefully sooner rather than later.


	6. Installment 6

**Author's Note: Finally, I thought I'd never get around to writing this next installment. My husband has been taking the laptop with him to school to do work on it and I've been home, itching to get the story finished.**

**Before I start I want to thank some people:**

**Siriusforeva, hug: Thanks for all your reviews and keeping up with the story, it's always nice to have consistent readers.**

**La Femme Noir: I'm sorry about the mistakes, I'll go over it and try to correct them when I have time.**

**Alright, on with the show.**

Chapter 16

The rest of the evening seemed to have spiraled downward from thence on. Darcy had been speaking with Miss Bingley about how he meant to visit his cousin, Miss de Bourgh and Lady Catherine after his business was finished in London. It was then the short, bumbling partner of Elizabeth approached him and said,

"My sir, I am most honored at seeing you and having knowledge of the well being of those two ladies you speak of as of a week ago. I am the resident clergyman at Hunsford and see to the spiritual well being of her ladyship."

Darcy learned that this man was a cousin of the Bennet's which only made him more eager to separate Bingley from Jane as soon as possible. The scene which finally forced him to realize the dubious nature of the Bennet's was the conversation which he overhead Mrs. Bennet have with Lady Lucas. She spoke as if the two were already married and Jane was well situated at Netherfield.

"I cannot have Charles marry into that family." Caroline said to Darcy. They were seated next to each other at the dinner table, both being unable to block out the loud chatter of Mrs. Bennet.

"I had thought you approved of Jane." Darcy said.

"Oh, I do, surely she is a sweet girl," Caroline paused as she looked at the Mother. "She can't help she has such a Mother."

"I am afraid to tell you it was you and Mrs. Hurst which encouraged your brother to court Jane."

"What?" Caroline tore her gaze from Mrs. Bennet to look at Darcy in surprise. "I did no such thing."

"I am afraid it is so. The question is how can we convince him of Jane's indifference and reverse his own feelings. We may be able to keep him London but once there we will have to undo what has been done."

Caroline's countenance suddenly looked very mischievous. "I shall write Jane a letter before we are to leave announcing our departure and give her no hope of us ever returning again. That shall keep her from writing. And if she does," Caroline narrowed her eyes. "I will keep them from Charles. After all, it is for his own good."

Just then the piano awkwardly came alive as one of the Bennet's sat down to play. Caroline was extremely miffed. She had planned to place her own self at the piano and show her excelled talent hoping to impress Mr. Darcy and at the same time intimidate anyone else from venturing towards the instrument. She had been too late. The scene which followed after the song ended was not only embarrassing to the Bennet's, but caused Darcy to look down.

"That is enough, Mary." Mr. Bennet said retrieving his daughter from the piano. "Let the other young ladies have a turn."

Caroline immediately took her place and as she played Darcy glanced at Elizabeth whose face was red and eyes downcast. Darcy had an overwhelming urge to go to her, to comfort her. He stood and began walking towards her but caught himself just in time and headed out of the dining room and up to his own room. It wasn't too much later he heard the sound of the carriages taking the guests home.

He looked out the window and saw the Bennet family exit with Elizabeth and Jane in the rear. For a moment Elizabeth looked up at the house and Darcy had to back away from the window for fear she would see him. When he ventured to look out again Elizabeth was just getting into the family carriage and it began to drive off.

"Damn her eyes." He said under his breath. "Damn them."

Chapter 17

"You do not need to come, I shall be back." Bingley said to his sisters the next morning as he prepared to leave.

"Charles, our sister and Mr. Hurst are planning to leave as well and I would not want to be here alone. Come now, I mean to go to London and I shall."

Charles gave in and ordered the carriage to be ready by noon. As soon as he left the room Caroline looked at Darcy and gave a slight wink as she held up a sealed envelope.

"Oh Jerome, please have this delivered to Jane Bennet." She handed the letter to the servant and smiled.

"What are you two playing at?" Mrs. Hurst asked, having seen the wink.

"Playing?" Caroline asked.

"We are merely co-conspirators with your brother's happiness as our aim, that is all." Darcy answered.

"Oh." Mrs. Hurst looked knowingly at Caroline, implying much more than there really was.

That was another thing Darcy needed to remedy. This entire trip had left him feeling Miss Bingley wanted much more from him than friendship. He had mentioned once before that he and his cousin Anne were intended for each other, but that he had no intention of marrying his cousin. Now he rather doubted he wanted to marry at all.

It was Wickham who pulled the wool from his eyes. He had known many marriages came about out of convenience but it was an intelligence which never came to the forefront of his mind. Now that he thought about it he detested the thought of someone wanting to marry him for his money or position or family background. Lady Catherine wanted him married to her daughter to keep the family together. Who else would come to him looking for something other than himself? It was detestable.

By the afternoon the carriage rolled around to the front of the house and the trunks were placed in it. Bingley and Darcy were to ride their horses while Mr. and Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley would travel in the carriage. It would be a long ride to London but well worth it to get out of Hertfordshire.

"I shall miss this place." Bingley said to Darcy as they came upon Meryton.

Darcy raised an eyebrow, "This place? It isn't worth missing."

"Come now, Darcy, I know you've enjoyed yourself here. I saw you dancing last night, you cannot deny it. I have a whole room of witnesses."

Darcy looked alarmed. He had intended to use this time to convince Bingley of the lack of love which lay with Jane, not to talk about his follies.

"Perhaps we shall be brothers, ere long."

"Don't talk such nonsense." Darcy said rather forcefully causing Bingley to stop all conversation.

While Bingley looked around him at the scenery and occasionally checked in on the carriage, Darcy couldn't help but think of what Bingley implied earlier. It would truly show a lack of discernment if he chose Elizabeth Bennet for a wife. He didn't believe there was any one else in the world less compatible with him than her. No one else which plagued his thoughts and caused him to drop his senses. No one...

Chapter 18

"Brother!" Georgianna screamed as Darcy came in through the door way of the Fitzwilliam's house in London.

Georgianna rushed into Darcy's arms and gave him a hug, squeezing him tight. She had on her bonnet and her parasol was dangling from the bend of her elbow. Their cousin, Amy, standing slightly behind her, also in her bonnet and a cane in one hand.

"Were you two going out?"

"Yes, we were going to look at some lace for a dress. Colonel Fitzwilliam wrote saying he'd be home soon and when I received your letter Amy and I thought we'd redo her pink dress for the occasion."

"Well, do not let me keep you."

"Won't you come with us?" Amy asked. "It would be a great help to have a strong man to lean on."

Amy switched the cane from one hand to the other as she offered her free arm to Darcy. Accepting the invitation, Darcy gave one arm to each girl and they headed out the door passed the park and towards the shops. As they walked Georgianna asked about his stay at Netherfield. Darcy gave some brief descriptions of the place and turned the subject to the ladies.

"What have you two been doing? And where is Mrs. Hastings?" Darcy looked from one girl to the other after inquiring after Amy's chaperone.

"She fell asleep in the garden." Amy said.

"Does she know you two are out?"

"Yes, we left her a note, now please change the subject." Amy said "How are the Bingley's? Do they plan to return to Netherfield or stay in town for the winter?"

"It is my belief they intend to stay."

"We should have them to dinner. I cannot wait to meet Miss Bingley again. She is such an elegant person." Georgianna said. "And you and your brother are invited as well."

"I think you should speak with your brother first, after all it is his house you are inviting us to."

"Of course you are welcome. Ah, is this the shop?" Darcy asked as they stopped outside a little window with lace and ribbons displayed on a velvet cushion.

"Georgi, you go in and take a look around, Darcy will you escort me to that bench? I am feeling rather tired."

Georgianna went into the shop as Darcy directed Amy towards a stone bench set up on a strip of grass. They both sat down and Darcy took the cane from Amy and set it on the bench next to himself.

"How is your foot?" He asked.

When Amy had been younger her foot had been stepped on by a horse, breaking all the bones. After she healed she slowly began to walk again, though not without the assistance of a cane or someone else. She hadn't realized she was now damaged goods until she grew older, after her parents died. She was really pretty, but without the financial backing who would take a maimed girl? She had slowly resigned herself to her fate.

"It is well, just aches after I've been on it too long."

"I hope Georgi hasn't been dragging you from one part of London to the other. She is thoughtless in her youth."

"Oh, ho, I am not an old maid yet, sir. There is only a six years difference between Georgi and I, do not speak as if I were fifty."

Darcy laughed, "I am sorry."

"And have you received any letters from our dear, dear Lady Aunt?"

"You should not speak about her like that." Darcy knew she referred to Lady Catherine. He also knew that she held the purse strings over Amy and Colonel Fitzwilliam. "I have received an invitation to Rosings, if that is what you mean."

"A summons, more like. Yes, I received one as well. Seems there is a new vicar at Hunsford and Lady Aunt hinted that I could do no better and that I better hurry."

"Hurry? Whatever for?"

"Seems this Mr...oh, I forget his name, he has gone to see some family some where and make an offer to one of their daughters."

The story started to have a familiar ring to Darcy. The new vicar at Hunsford. Hadn't he met someone at the Netherfield ball who claimed to be the new vicar at Hunsford? Yes, he had, the one who had danced with Elizabeth so dreadfully.

"Mr. Collins?" Darcy asked suddenly remembering the man's name.

"Why, yes, I think that is it." Amy looked at him curiously. "Do you know him?"

"We met briefly at Netherfield. You said he intended to marry some family members daughter?"

"Yes, at least Aunt de Bourgh wrote he intended to. I believe she said he had quite a few to choose from."

The man had been dancing with Elizabeth, the first two dances. Now that Darcy remembered, Mr. Collins had seemed to follow Elizabeth around quite a lot that evening. Was she the intended bride?

Darcy gave a sort of snort at the thought of Mr. Collins proposing matrimony to Elizabeth. How he wished he could see the scene.

"Why are you laughing?" Amy asked.

Before Darcy could give an exlanation Georgianna came up to them exclaiming she had seen the most exquisite lace that would go perfect with the pink dress and begged Amy to make haste before someone else found it under the bonnet she had hid it.


	7. Installment 7

**Author's Note: Ok, no time to chat, gotta work on the next installment.**

Chapter 19

Colonel Fitzwilliam did not arrive until just before supper. Darcy had already left to alert the staff at his own house that he would be expecting his sister and cousins for dinner, leaving Georgianna and Amy at the Fitzwilliam's. The four of them sat down to dinner and ate while the girls retold their stories to the Colonel. It was a cozy evening in which everyone participated in the conversation and enjoyed each others company extremely well.

After the food was cleared Amy and Georgianna went into the drawing room while Darcy and Fitzwilliam stayed behind to have a brandy.

"So, cousin, how did you enjoy your stay with the Bingley's?" Fitzwilliam asked lighting a cigar.

A sudden flash of eyes entered his mind and he saw Elizabeth before him, mocking him with her silence. He shook the image from his head before replying, "Tolerable. And how is your regiment?"

"Exasperating." He laughed. "You've no idea how hard it is to train some men. You are lucky you need not go into a profession."

"Try running and entire estate."

They talked of trivial matters before Fitzwilliam pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and showed it to Darcy.

"Have you received an invitation from our Aunt De Bourgh lately?" He asked.

"Yes, I have."

"She has called us to Rosings to worship at her feet. I have told her that Amy does not like to leave the city but to make up for it I promised to visit after the season. You must come to deflect her well intentioned criticisms from me."

Darcy sighed. "Indeed, I cannot put the inevitable off forever. Tell me," Darcy said before downing the rest of the brandy from his cup, "would you allow Georgianna to stay with Amy again? I shall of course front the bill for her expenses."

Fitzwilliam laughed out loud. "I can see right through you, coz, I can. You never say an evil word against our dear Aunt and yet you try to keep Georgi from her. What is it you're afraid of?"

Darcy thought a moment. Anyone would think that Darcy would want Georgianna to always be at Rosings to learn from Lady de Bourgh and be introduced to her acquaintances. The fact of the matter was Catherine de Bourgh cared nothing about what anybody thought and was ready to put her opinions forth if she thought they would help. Seeing how she treats the Fitzwilliams was proof enough. They were relations, and poor ones at that, and she was intrusted with their dead parents will. She gave them just enough to survive, hoping they would beg to be taken in, and then she would have complete control of them and their fates. Darcy did not want Georgianna to be another pawn to Lady Catherine's Queen.

"I just think Georgi would want to stay here and keep Amy comfortable."

"You do know I only kid when speaking of Lady Catherine." Fitzwilliam looked a bit more serious. "She has good intentions. It is just easier to laugh at her than to accept defeat."

"I think we should join the ladies." Darcy put his glass on the table and left the room with Fitzwilliam behind him.

Chapter 20

Though Darcy was able to enjoy himself last night at dinner the next morning he knew exactly what he had to do concerning Wickham. The man's name would not leave his conscious and Darcy had to know what he was up to these days. He dressed, left a note for Georgianna, then went to his lawyers office.

"Mr. Darcy, glad to see you." Mr. Roberts said as Darcy entered the tidy office. "Please sit." He indicated a leather chair which was seated in front of Mr. Robert's desk.

"I assume you received my letter?" Darcy asked after sitting.

"Yes, I did. I thank you for the time you have given us to track down the records. Mr. Wickham withdrew the money from the bank September third."

_That was the day I arrived at Netherfield_, Darcy thought. _At least I am rid of that obligation._

"And did you find anything else?"

"He stayed at the Boar's Head Inn and left the next day. A week later we know he entered into the Army and is now in Colonel Forster's Regiment in Hertfordshire." After this information Darcy remained lost in thought. "Would you like us to keep an eye on him?"

Darcy was brought back to the present. "No...that won't be necessary."

As far as Darcy was concerned he was through with Wickham. He couldn't hurt Georgianna and that's what mattered. If some girl fell into his trap it was of no concern to him.

"Now about Pemberly. How are things there?"

Darcy went over ledgers that his steward had sent over and the crops were doing well and the numbers looked fine. There were no complaints from the tenants so business on that end was doing well.

"Thank you." Darcy said to Mr. Roberts before leaving.

When he arrived home he was told Georgianna had gone over to the Fitzwilliam's and there was also a letter addressed to him from Charles Bingley. It was an invitation for dinner the following day which was extended to Georgianna. Darcy told the butler not to have supper prepared that day, then headed over to the Fitzwilliam's.

Chapter 21

"I am glad you came." Caroline said in a whisper to Darcy, giving her excuse to get closer to Darcy she had ever been.

Darcy and Georgianna had gone to the Bingley's alone. Georgianna had asked if they might bring Amy and Roger, but Darcy said they were not expected. After dinner the party went into the drawing room and the first chance Caroline saw Darcy alone she sat next to him.

"I received a letter from Jane and know not quite how to reply."

Darcy was watching one of Bingley's younger sisters at the piano with Georgi seated next to her, watching the performance. She had never really learnt, but seemed eager.

"How do you think I should reply?" Caroline repeated a little agitated she did not have his full attention.

"Write that Charles is well situated and does not intend to return to Netherfield at all this winter. Give her a reason to think he will never return."

Just then Bingley went to the piano and urged Georgianna to try the song herself. Reluctantly Georgi began plucking at the keys. He remembered at Lucas Lodge when Elizabeth sang while Charlotte played. Her complexion grew rosy with the exertion, her eyes sparkling in the candle light. Her voice may not have been a true soprano, but it was soothing and calm.

"Georgianna shall have to come over so Jessica can give her lessons. Perhaps the two of you can come over for tea?"

"Yes, I'm sure we'd love to." Darcy paused. "Would my cousins, the Fitzwilliams, be welcome?"

For a second Caroline's expression turned sour. She had met Amy and really did not care to continue the acquaintance. She had been obnoxious and ill bred. She had no use for girls who cared little about the proprieties of high society. It little helped that she was maimed and Roger Fitzwilliam was only a Colonel. But they were Darcy's relations. She would have to make nice with them if she ever dreamed of being related to them.

"Of course they may come." She smiled.

Bingley's younger sisters and their Mother were in town with the family for a short stay and Darcy was happy to see Mrs. Bingley again. She was a pretty woman grown gracefully old showing a few shocks of white in her auburn hair. She was dressed in black, and had always dressed in black since her husbands death two years earlier. She was a loving Mother, though sometimes wondered where she had gone wrong with her two eldest daughters.

Darcy, on the whole, liked her very much and was glad of every minute she spent with Georgianna. He may not have given voice to his thoughts, but he felt that Mrs. Bingley is what a Mother ought to be. Loving, kind, benevolent and yet firm and strict.

"And what are you two talking of so secretly?" She asked teasingly coming upon Caroline and Darcy.

"Mama." Caroline's cheeks were going red. "We weren't speaking of anything secretly."

Darcy smiled at Caroline's uncomfortableness.

"Charles speaks highly of Netherfield," Mrs. Bingley said as she sat down. "How did you find the place, Darcy? Do you think it quite befitting my son?"

"The grounds are nice but it is in an out of the way place that I do not feel Bingley would be very happy there." Darcy replied.

"What Darcy means to say, Mama, is that it is a horrid place and dear Charles should quit it at once."

Mrs. Bingley looked at the both of them very suspiciously before saying, "He mentioned a family that you had all grown quite fond of. The Bennets."

Caroline's eyes widened. Had Charles talked to his Mother about Jane? The implications that notion brought were too many. A man did not speak of a young lady to his Mother in private unless he had one thought on his mind.

"Yes, there was a Jane Bennet Lydia and I had befriended, but I believe she did not reciprocate the feeling as deeply as we did. We found her to have a deceiving nature." Caroline looked pleased with the astonished look on her Mother's face.

For a second Darcy felt an uncomfortable feeling within him.

"And what did you think of them?" Mrs. Bingley asked Darcy.

"What?" Darcy had been defending his decision to keep Bingley from Netherfield to himself. He had to. If he allowed Bingley to be blinded by that creature he would be unhappy for the rest of his life. "I agree with Miss Bingley."


	8. Installment 8

**Author's Note: Great! Another installment. I've introduced new characters and a new plot line until we meet Elizabeth again. I hope you enjoy and are equally intrigued...**

Chapter 22

The days passed pleasantly enough and soon the weather became cold and more and more gentlemen were pouring into town from the country. One or two gentlemen who had been introduced to Miss Darcy had asked in a roundabout way if the young lady would be debuting this season. A staunch "no" was the answer from Mr. Darcy. For one she was still too young and for another he would not introduce her to society while she was still getting over what had happened with Wickham.

Georgianna didn't mind at all. She enjoyed her cousins companionship too much and was frequently invited to the Bingley's for tea with Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst, the rest of the family having already left. The two ladies doted upon Georgianna as if she were a China doll.

It was at a small ball where Darcy heard some distressing news from Miss Bingley. It seemed as of lately that Miss Bingley popped up at every event Darcy had been invited to. He didn't mind at first but soon rumors about themselves began circulating the salons and tea rooms.

"I have something grievous to tell you." Caroline said taking Darcy's hand in hers and leading him away to a quite corner of the room. Darcy frowned, knowing what the others must be thinking.

"What is it?" He asked impatient to get away. If it hadn't been for Miss Bingley's devotion to Georgianna, Darcy would probably have said a few choice words to Caroline so she would stop fluttering around him.

"I received a letter from Jane Bennet this morning announcing her arrival in town and her hopes of us meeting each other in the future. She is staying with her Aunt and Uncle who live in Cheapside. The nerve of her," Caroline looked as if she were ready to spit. "I don't see why she wrote and expects to meet with me."

"It was you who had encouraged the friendship in Hertfordshire." Darcy reminded her.

"I didn't expect to ever meet her again. I just know she is going to try to take dear Charles again. I've never seen a woman throw herself at a man like that before."

Darcy gave a quick smile, then left Caroline. As he walked through the room he couldn't help but think of the motive for Jane Bennet to write to Miss Bingley. Surely she must have gotten the hint in the last two letters Caroline sent her. Was she that persistent or just foolish? As Darcy was thinking these thoughts he accidentally bumped into a lady, causing her to spill her punch over them both.

"I am sorry." Darcy said, drawing his handkerchief from his pocket and giving it to the lady.

"Oh, it's quite all right. I should have thrown this dress out ages ago, you just have given me the perfect excuse to." The lady replied.

"Here, let me escort you to the ladies room."

Darcy took the woman's arm in his and looked into her face. He nearly fell over when he saw her for she looked exactly like Elizabeth Bennet. Darcy shook his head a moment then looked back at the woman and realized she didn't look quite like her. She had the same dark hair and nose but her eyes were tilted differently and they didn't sparkle as much.

"Are we going to walk then?" She asked.

"Oh, I apologize, you just...never mind, shall we?"

After the lady came out of the ladies room with only a slight stain on her dress she came up to Darcy and returned his handkerchief.

"I'm afraid I must leave now. Would you mind going back in and asking Lady Ashbourne to come to me?"

"Yes, of course." Darcy was about to enter the ball room before he stopped and turned to the lady again. "May I ask your name?"

"Miss Ashbourne."

"Right, one minute MissAshbourne ."

Darcy entered the room and spotting the host asked which guest was Lady Ashbourne. A tall, straight nosed, chin high woman dressed in deepest purple was pointed out to him and Darcy made his way to her immediately. He introduced himself and saw Lady Ashbourne look down at his stained coat front in disapproval.

"I am to tell you Miss Ashbourne is in the foyer waiting for you."

The woman's eyebrow rose. She took one last look at Darcy before gracefully walking towards the foyer. Darcy had been rooted to the spot before he realized he had not given Miss Ashbourne his own name. Upon entering the foyer, however, the two ladies were gone.

He had to see her again, if only once more.

Chapter 23

Lady Ashbourne and her daughter had newly arrived in town, so Darcy gleaned from his acquaintances. They were both from the north and not much was known about them except Lord Ashbourne passed away at the age of 72 a few months ago and there was an older son from his previous wife in India. Another rumor mentioned that Lady Ashbourne was once his maid.

Darcy now was very attentive wherever he went, hoping to see Miss Ashbourne again. He went to every party he had been invited to the next week but there was no sign of her. He asked around but no one seemed to know which house she had been invited to. Darcy was at the Bingley's with Georgianna when he heard Charles' desire to throw a ball of his own.

"It would be like Netherfield again." He said happily. "I was thinking a week from Tuesday. Do you suppose people will come?"

"I believe Olivia York is having a ball that night, but not many people accepted her invitation. It is a good day to have a ball Charles." Caroline said.

"We will have such stories to tell when we go back to Netherfield. Have you heard from the Bennets lately, sister?" Charles looked hopeful.

"I am sorry Charles, but there has been no post from that part of the country. I do thank you again for staying as my chaperone during the season."

"Yes, I am sure our sister had her reasons for staying home."

Darcy sighed. He could tell Charles was thinking of Jane. However, this was no time to give in to his friend's follies. It wouldn't be long before Jane would never again be mentioned.

"Charles, I met a young lady, Miss Ashbourne, the other day. I think we should invite her and her Mother." Caroline said bringing Darcy back to reality.

"Ashbourne, I don't believe I have met them."

"They are quite charming. Miss Ashbourne seemed to cling to me for advice."

"Alright then, I will leave it up to you to invite the guests."

The invitations were sent out and many people replied that they would love to come. At a hint from Darcy, the Fitzwilliam's were also invited. Darcy, Amy and Fitzwilliam arrived together and were warmly welcomed by Bingley and Caroline.

"You look lovely tonight." Amy said greeting Caroline.

"Thank you." Caroline smiled.

"I must say the style of feathers in the hair brings one to think of a flock of birds...lovely."

As Amy walked away with her brother and cousin, she couldn't help but laugh at the confused look that had shown upon Caroline's face. Amy had never liked Miss Bingley. She gave all the attributes to Caroline that Caroline herself gave to Jane. Amy needn't worry about Darcy. He would never marry someone like Miss Bingley. Aunt De Bourgh would make sure of that.

"I wrote a letter to Aunt De Bourgh saying we were both agreed on visiting in March. She swears she doesn't know what she shall do with herself until then and asks that we might arrive earlier." Fitzwilliam stopped speaking, noticing that Darcy's attention was anywhere but himself. "Are you feeling well, coz?"

"What?" Darcy asked, turning towards Fitzwilliam.

Fitzwilliam sniffed. "You haven't heard a word I've said. It's not like you."

"I am sorry, my mind seems to be elsewhere tonight."

"Which pretty lady are you expecting?" Amy asked with a look of mischievousness about her.

"Amy!" Fitzwilliam was shocked but Darcy only laughed.

"It's okay, Amy is correct. How did you know?"

"Well, you keep looking towards the entrance, especially when a woman enters."

"You are too bright for your own good." Darcy smiled. "I was watching for a Miss Ashbourne. I had met her some time ago and was told she would be attending the ball tonight."

"Miss Ashbourne? I've never heard of her."

"I know a Colonel Ashbourne stationed in India." Fitzwilliam added.

"That is perhaps the step son of Lady Ashbourne, Miss Ashbourne's Mother. Our meeting was rather disastrous and I hoped to make it up to her tonight."

"Does that mean you will stand up with her for a dance?" Amy looked over-surprised. "I can't recall the last time you danced with a young lady who wasn't a relation of yours."

For a fleeting moment Darcy's mind was taken back to the Netherfield Ball. He didn't know how he had mustered the courage to ask Elizabeth to dance with him, but he had, and she had said yes. Her eyes were beautiful, she smelled lovely every time she passed him and the feel of her gloved hand in his was divine. He had wanted to stand with her the whole night, if it hadn't been for Sir Lucas interrupting them.

"Is that her?" Amy asked, her eyes turned towards the entrance.

Darcy turned to see who had just entered and indeed it was Lady Ashbourne and Miss Ashbourne. It had happened again. The first glance at her reminded him of Elizabeth but afterward the differences were clear. Pushing thoughts of Elizabeth from his mind he made his way towards the lady and asked for the first dance.

After their first dance Darcy had introduced them to his cousins. Fitzwilliam welcomed her into their social circle without questions but Amy looked a little skeptical at first. To Amy, Miss Ashbourne didn't seem completely genuine. There was something about her that made her feel she was always anxious.

"You must come have tea with us." Fitzwilliam said after hearing she had little to no acquaintances in town.

"Yes, and then you shall meet my sister, Georgianna."

Amy looked from Darcy to her brother with a look of apprehension. Darcy allowed Fitzwilliam to take Miss Ashbourne onto the dance floor but demanded the next dance once again for himself. While Fitzwilliam danced with Miss Ashbourne Darcy sat with Amy, but his eyes were always on his coz and his partner.

"And where did you two meet?" Amy asked.

"Some small ball, I don't remember the name of the host. Whitman I believe."

"Ah, did he introduce the two of you?"

"Actually, no. I sort of ran into her, causing her to spell her drink on herself."

"Darcy, I never realized you were such a klutz."

Amy plagued him with questions for the rest of the time they spent with each other but she never seemed to get the answers she wanted out of him. She had seen Lady Ashbourne's proud face look their way a few times and noticed it stare at Miss Ashbourne and Darcy when they were dancing together.

"She's a lovely creature." Fitzwilliam exclaimed, sitting next to Amy when Darcy took his turn with the lady.

"So she seems." Was all Amy allowed.

Chapter 24

"How do you do?" Georgianna asked as Lady Ashbourne and her daughter entered the sitting room. "The tea will be in shortly."

The two women sat on a sofa while Georgianna sat in a chair next to them and Darcy stood by the mantelpiece. He looked from Miss Ashbourne to his sister, hoping they would become good friends.

"It is an honor to meet you." Miss Ashbourne said to Georgianna. "Your brother has told me so much about you."

Georgianna's gaze fell to her lap and Darcy could see her cheeks go red. "My brother exaggerates on my behalf, sometimes."

Just then the tea things were brought in and before Georgianna could do the honors, Miss Ashbourne grabbed for the tea pot and began pouring.

"I'm afraid I'm biased towards lemon in my tea and I insist on everyone having some, it is so refreshing."

"Grace!" Lady Ashbourne hissed out of the corner of her mouth.

"What, Mama? I'm sure Mr. and Miss Darcy will agree with me."

This sort of confrontation was new to Georgianna and she didn't know how to handle it. She looked pleadingly at her brother.

"It is all right, Lady Ashbourne, Georgianna and I like our tea with lemon as well." Darcy said, stepping forward to take a seat opposite Georgianna.

Lady Ashbourne smiled at Darcy, then relaxed.

"Truly, I am sorry." Miss Ashbourne said as she passed cups all around. "I am sometimes very forward. I suppose it is due to my never having had much company growing up." Lady Ashbourne stiffened in her chair. "And where is Colonel Fitzwilliam and Miss Fitzwilliam?"

"They were both unable to make it today and I apologize on their behalf." Darcy had been very eager to have Miss Ashbourne over for tea and to meet his sister and wasn't at all disappointed to have Fitzwilliam and Amy absent.

"I overheard some one say something about Pemberly, your home." Miss Ashbourne said. "Where is it?"

"It is in Derbyshire." Darcy answered.

"I've never been to Derbyshire." Miss Ashbourne mused. "Well, I've never been anywhere. This is my first time in London."

"And how are the grounds at Pemberly?" Lady Ashbourne asked quickly.

"It is very beautiful." Georgianna spoke up. If there was one thing she was passionate about it was her home. "There is a wood there and a lake and all sorts of gardens. Papa had a hedge maze built once because I said I would like it. It is still there."

Darcy smiled as he watched the Ashbourne's interact with Georgianna. After talking of Pemberly the conversation thereafter seemed to flow. Miss Ashbourne talked of their home in the north, but not with the same enthusiasm. There seemed to be something all together different about her than last night while they were dancing. The way she carried herself, her language. Darcy couldn't quite put his finger on it.

When the tea things were cleared Miss Ashbourne had said that they would have to return the favor soon.

"Yes, well, our tea service was lost and we haven't had much time to go out and buy another, or have your forgotten?" Lady Ashbourne said knowingly to Miss Ashbourne.

"Oh yes, quite a few of our things have been lost which I'm sure we'll soon replace."

They said their farewells soon after and Darcy and Georgianna sat in the sitting room together.

"What did you think of her?" Darcy asked.

Georgianna sat for a moment thinking over the last half hour. "They both seemed very agreeable to me. Lady Ashbourne didn't seem like she had once been a maid. Amy told me." Georgianna said in answer to Darcy's bewildered look. "She also told me there was no formal introduction. How strange that this is the first we've heard of the Ashbourne's."


	9. Installment 9

**Wow, finally I came out with another installment. Well, I've been working on another tale of Pirates of the Carribean which as been taking my time, so if you're interested, go read. Well, on with the fic.**

Chapter 25

After the tea the Darcy's had with the Ashbourne's it seemed the Mother and daughter were thereafter invited to every one of the balls Darcy attended. He was so focused on Miss Ashbourne that he hardly noticed the growing dislike Caroline had for her. She had tried to engage his attention in one way or another, first by recounting the contents of a letter she had from Jane, the second one since her arrival in town.

"I simply don't know what to do." Caroline looked to Darcy for advice.

Darcy had been waiting for Miss Ashbourne to arrive at another ball while sitting with Caroline.

"I suppose you must go see her."

"What?" Caroline looked appalled.

"A visit from you will let her know you have received her letters and by acting as an indifferent acquaintance she will quite get the hint."

Caroline thought a moment, "You are right. She will have no need to write again and no more expectations after a visit."

Darcy waited the entire evening for the Ashbourne's but they never arrived. Dejected, he said his farewells to the Bingley's and on the way home wondered what could have kept them.

"How was the ball?" Georgianna asked stepping outside her room as she heard her brothers footfall down the hall.

"You are supposed to be asleep."

Georgianna smiled. "I believe I asked you a question."

Darcy tried smiling, "It was tolerable."

"I take it Miss Ashbourne wasn't there?"

"Georgi, you know too much for your own good." Darcy paused. "No, Miss Ashbourne was not there."

"I am sorry, brother." Georgianna took her brothers hand in hers. "You go to Aunt DeBourgh shortly, do you not?"

"Yes, day after next."

"And there are no other balls?"

"No."

"Would you like me to stay here, in case a letter comes this way?"

Darcy looked into his sisters eyes and understood her meaning. "That would be most welcome. I shall ask if Amy can stay with you."

Georgianna smiled, squeezed her brothers hand one last time, then went back into her room.

Darcy lay awake in bed for most of the night until he could see the light from the dawning sun creep through the cracks of the curtains. He had been thinking about the mysterious Miss Ashbourne and why she had not gone to the ball. The past few weeks he thought he made his feelings known to her. Could it be possible she did not return his feelings? He knew quite well her Mother approved the match.

After sleeping for a few hours Darcy awoke and before getting dressed went to his writing desk and began to compose a letter to Miss Ashbourne. He explained the upcoming trip of his and was halfway finished when he realized he had no idea where to send the letter. In all their time of knowing each other he had not known where they were staying. Not once did they invite him over for tea.

Darcy dressed quickly and told Georgianna he would be out all day arranging for his departure for tomorrow. He went to the Bingley's and asked for Caroline.

"She is not here." Charles said surprised to see Darcy this early in the morning.

"Do you know where she has gone?" He asked.

"No, she did not mention to me."

"Damn." Darcy asked if he might stay a while and wait for her and he and Charles went to the sitting room.

"I am told you will be leaving for Huntsford."

"Yes, tomorrow morning."

Caroline arrived after fifteen minutes of Charles talking without noticing Darcy wasn't paying attention. She looked pleased at seeing Darcy here waiting for her and felt a deep blush come into her cheeks. Could this be the meeting she had waited for? She looked at Charles trying to read in his eyes if he had any idea why Darcy was here. Darcy asked to see Caroline alone and Charles left.

"I must ask you something." Darcy started, not noticing Caroline's sudden nervousness. "Do you happen to know where the Ashbourne's are staying?"

Surprised at the question, it took Caroline a moments time to compose herself and reply that she did not know where they were staying. "I am just come from visiting Jane."

Darcy looked up. Oh yes, it was he who recommended the visit. "And how did it go?"

"It was very tiring. Her relations, the Gardiner's, live in a practical hovel with children running wild! I sat with Jane a few moments alone, and acted as cool and as indifferent as I could. I do believe she got the hint."

"Good. All is settled in that corner. Does Charles still speak of returning to Netherfield?"

"No, thank goodness. I asked only yesterday if I'd received any post from that part and I answered none whatsoever. I even added how very rude it was of Jane not to write, seeing as how I thought we were friends." Caroline hoped Darcy would change the subject, perhaps to other matters concerning themselves, but he did not. "I hear you are going to Hunsford, to see your Aunt."

"Yes," Darcy said, shrugging off some burden. "My Aunt de Bourgh encourages us to visit her whenever we can and I have been putting it off far too long."

"She is the Matron of the family, is she not?"

"Yes, and quite good at the role." Darcy almost laughed. "It is to her we are required to answer to."

Caroline looked hopeful once more. Perhaps he needed permission from his Aunt before taking a young ladies hand in matrimony. That would explain why he never broached the subject before. Well, Caroline Bingley was more than a match for Fitzwilliam Darcy.

"We look forward to seeing you again upon your return."

"Yes."

The meeting ended and Darcy went back to his house to finish business for his departure. He wrote letters to his steward at Pemberly and his attorneys in town about where he would be should they need to contact him, and then had a special dinner prepared that night for his family.

Chapter 26

"How long shall we stay?" Fitzwilliam asked Darcy as the carriage started to roll away from the house.

Darcy had been deep in thought and was startled by his cousin breaking the silence. "I do not know, perhaps a month."

"I dare say that should please her." Fitzwilliam said, then settled in his seat for the long ride.

However, Darcy was not as relaxed as his cousin. He had had a very disturbing dream the night before. He had been dancing with Miss Ashbourne at a party when suddenly she split into two people, one of which turned into Elizabeth Bennet. Confused, Darcy didn't know to whom he should continue dancing with. The music stopped and Miss Ashbourne began laughing and pointing at Darcy while Elizabeth looked distressed. Angry at being laughed at, Darcy took Elizabeth's hand in his and led her out onto the street, and there, in the moonlight, kissed her full on the lips. It was then he awoke, heart pounding, body covered in sweat. What did it mean?

Half way into the journey they stopped at a small town to eat.

"I have noticed much attention towards you from Miss Bingley and Miss Ashbourne, coz." Fitzwilliam said suddenly. "To which young lady to you pledge your affection?"

Darcy smiled, "On matters of love, I keep confidence only with myself." It was a sort of game of words Roger Fitzwilliam and Darcy played, trying to draw the other out into embarrassment.

"I heard tell someone of our acquaintance will soon know the pleasure of matrimonial bliss."

"And who might that be?" Darcy asked, puzzled.

"Charles Bingley, of course." It was Roger's turn to look puzzled. "A certain lady that remained nameless had sunk her claws into him, I heard."

Frowning, Darcy began to speak, "No such lady has sunk her claws into him. At least not while I could help it." Intrigued, Roger asked for details and not willing to disclose names, Darcy explained his role in keeping a certain undesirable young lady from landing a rich husband in Charles Bingley.

"And are you proud of your actions?" Roger laughed.

"Indeed I am," Darcy said coolly. "If it hadn't been for myself, Charles Bingley would now be wedded to the lady and greatly regretting it. No one would willingly ally themselves with the family."

The conversation ended and the two men retired to their rooms for the night and continued their journey the next day. By late morning the carriage rolled onto the lane adjacent to the grounds of Rosings, and just before rolling up to the house was a man whom looked familiar to Darcy, bow to the carriage and the two men inside. The carriage came to a stop outside the house and the two men were ushered inside.

"My dear nephews!" Lady Catherine said, taking them in her arms and leading them into the sitting room. "Mrs. Jenkinson, pull the bell rope for tea."

Roger sat down, but Darcy preferred to stand. Lady Catherine sat in her chair of honor in front of the fire place, with Anne and Mrs. Jenkin's on a sofa next to her. The tea was served as they told of their time in London and about their journey.

"We met a strange man on the way here, Aunt." Roger started when he finished his tea. "All in black, short rounded fellow. He bowed to us." Roger seemed amused.

"Ah, that would be Mr. Collins." Lady Catherine said with an air of omniscience. "He is the new vicar, newly married, after visiting some family in Hertfordshire. I wrote to your sister about him, though of lately she seems to feel no need to reply to my letters."

Roger stifled laughter, but Darcy did not see any humor in what had been said. Mr. Collins, newly married. Had he indeed married one of the Bennet's, and had it been Elizabeth? Darcy could feel his insides begin to ache with longing to leave this place. Somehow he could not stand to see that wretched man with married to Elizabeth.

"Pray, what is the happy lady's name?" Roger asked.

"Charlotte Lucas, daughter to Sir William Lucas. She is a lovely girl and suits Mr. Collins perfectly, as I told him when he introduced us."

Suddenly, after feeling numb, Darcy could feel his heart begin to beat again. So he had not married Elizabeth, or any of the Bennet's. He smiled to himself at that thought but then immediately afterwards felt shamed of his emotions. Who the devil cares if Elizabeth is married? Had he not, on purpose, broke up an impending marriage of his friend and her sister?

"Darcy, you look ill." Lady Catherine said, interrupting his thoughts. "I was just telling Anne the other day about a sickness that everyone is catching and I absolutely forbade her to stroll through the gardens. As you know Anne is so susceptible to sickness, a sign of a true gentle woman."

"No, Aunt, I am feeling fine. I do believe Fitzwilliam and I need to rest, though, so we will bid you goodnight."

With that the two men left the sitting room and headed up the stairs to the rooms they would be sleeping in.

"Well done, coz." Roger said as they walked down the hall to their doors. "I was trying to think up some excuse to get us out of there."

Darcy smiled, and watched Roger enter his room, then he made his way into his own room which by now had his trunks opened and clothes airing by the window.

"So she is still free..." Darcy let the sentence hang as he undressed for bed.

Chapter 27

Darcy spent the better part of the morning writing a letter to his sister letting her know he arrived safely and asked that any post be forwarded to Rosings. He took the letter down to the butler and asked that it be sent right away, then he went into breakfast just as the others were finishing.

"I'll grant you one day of late rising, Darcy, but I do not put up with such nonsense of staying up all night and sleeping in all day here at Rosings." Were Lady Catherine's morning greetings.

"I was writing to Georgianna." Darcy said by way of explanation as he sat down to eat.

After the breakfast dishes were cleared they went into the drawing room where Mr. Collins was waiting for them, standing in the middle of the room. Lady Catherine was introducing them when Mr. Collins said introductions were not necessary, seeing as they had met before.

"And how are Mrs. Collins and the girls?" Lady Catherine asked. "I do hope the pillows I recommended are holding up nicely."

"Yes, indeed, my Lady, Elizabeth was just saying the other day how she has had not so many good nights rest in a row in such a long time, I do feel that..."

"And the shelves in the closet? Are they to their liking?" Lady Catherine interrupted.

"Yes, my Lady, I am so fortunate to have such a woman as you dispense with her wisdom."

"Mr. Collins has guests over so I made some suggestions that would benefit the house and company." Lady Catherine explained to her nephews.

"Yes, my dear wife's sister, Maria, and her friend, Elizabeth, also my cousin." Mr. Collins said.

"How convenient to find a wife when visiting family." Roger said, congenially.

"I must be getting back, I just thought it my duty to welcome any of Lady Catherine's family." Mr. Collins smiled, bowed, and was about to leave.

"I think we should accompany you back and wait upon the ladies there." Darcy said quickly without thinking. During the previous conversation, after hearing that Elizabeth was here, Darcy couldn't imagine not seeing her right away. He just wanted to see if her eyes still danced and if she still smelled of roses, when out of her element. Nothing more.

"I must commend you once again." Roger whispered to Darcy as they made their way, on foot, a few feet behind Mr. Collins, to the Hunsford living. "We may make it through this trip without seeing too much of our Lady Aunt after all."

Upon entering the house Darcy made a great effort not to look for Elizabeth, but went directly to Mrs. Collins and paid his respects. It was then that Elizabeth came from behind her friend and curtsied, then stared into his eyes, which, much to Darcy's dismay, danced to life right away.

"Miss Elizabeth, may you sit with me." Roger said, and she took his arm and they sat on a small sofa by the window.

Darcy sat next to Mrs. Collins and tried, very hard, to keep up a conversation, but he fell out of it after asking about how she liked the house. He couldn't understand what Roger and Elizabeth would have to talk about. Why had he chosen her to accost with his silly speeches and not Maria? Desperate to figure out a way to break their conversation, Darcy said, when Elizabeth happened to look his way, "How long have you been in town and how are all your family?"

"I've been here not more than a fortnight and all my family are in good health, thank you." Elizabeth paused, then smiled that mischievous smile she was wont to do whenever trying to draw Darcy out. "My sister has been in London these past months, had you not chanced to see her?"

Feeling a slight shame in taking part of separating the two lovers, he composed himself as best he could and replied, "No, I had not that pleasure."

Elizabeth's smile seemed to suggest she knew the truth, which made Darcy uncomfortable under her gaze. Roger began speaking with the other two ladies in the room, with Mr. Collins making little interjections during the conversation. Shortly afterward, Darcy suggested that they return to Rosings and they left.

"Well, coz, what a breath of fresh air that was." Roger said as the two of them walked down the lane to Rosings. "I hadn't expected to see such a beauty in Elizabeth, why did you not say how pretty she was when speaking of Hertfordshire?"

"I had not thought about it." Was his only reply.


	10. Installment 10

**Ok, I feel a renewed sense of inspiration, though my Pirates story will suffer for this. Oh well! On with the story!**

Chapter 28

The hope that Colonel Fitzwilliam had of not being completely alone with his Aunt had faded away as day after day the residents from the parsonage were not asked to dine over. The days were much too long and Fitzwilliam and Darcy evaded their Aunt and cousin by walking or riding on the rounds. Fitzwilliam preferred a nearby footpath while Darcy chose a riding path further away from the house, where upon he had a chance meeting with Elizabeth.

"Good day, sir." She said a little startled, and bowed.

Darcy nodded his head and asked how Mrs. and Mr. Collins were.

"They are both very well." Elizabeth said rather crisply. "And how is her Ladyship and the others at Rosings?"

"Fine...fine."

"I often go walking along this path, Lady Catherine gave me permission to traverse the grounds upon our first meeting."

Darcy said a farewell, then headed down the lane. He couldn't help but notice the similarities between Elizabeth and Miss Ashbourne, though the more he was in Elizabeth's presence the differences became much more bold. Yes, Darcy had thought of Miss Ashbourne. She was everything he could ever want in a wife. Social standing and good breeding, even if her Mother might have been a maid. Then why could he not get Elizabeth off his mind.

Easter was drawing closer and on the day before, those at Rosings were seated around Lady Catherine in seeming adoration while she dispensed with the wisdom of the ages until Fitzwilliam dared to interrupt when his Aunt took a breath.

"Lady Catherine," He said, almost smiling at the startled expression on her face. "I couldn't help notice the absence of the Collins's and their guests. Would it not be proper to invite Mr. Collins and his company over for supper tomorrow?"

All eyes turned to Lady Catherine. She had just been speaking about good deeds and how it was rarely seen these days. She really had no use for the Collins' when her nephews were here. She especially did not want that Elizabeth creature around to distract the men from her own daughter. But it would look rather unkind to not extend the invitation. So, tomorrow after church, Mr. Collins was asked if he and his guests would come and dine at Rosings, which was excessively accepted by the gentleman.

"I intend to have every bit of fun as I can while I am here." Roger had said to Darcy as they walked down the stairs to the dining room. "That Elizabeth Bennet is a lively creature and I am looking forward to knowing her better."

Darcy frowned at this remark but knew he could not forbid the acquaintance. What reason would he have? None. They were both adults with firm heads on their shoulders and very sensible. What if they both took a fancy to each other? Would Roger Fitzwilliam marry a woman without money? Would Elizabeth marry a man without money? Before he had been worried Mr. Collins had married Elizabeth and now he was worrying about Roger marrying her. Mentally upbraiding himself for his follies, he entered the dining room after Roger.

Chapter 29

After supper the party retired to the sitting room where Roger led Elizabeth to a corner and engaged her attentions.

"Darcy, come sit with Anne." Lady Catherine said, taking his gaze from the couple.

Darcy sat next to his cousin who looked up at him with those sickly eyes and pale lips. He couldn't stand how much he was being pushed to marrying Anne by his Aunt. His Mother had mentioned once or twice that it had been a fantasy of the two ladies that one day their estates would be united by such a marriage, but it seemed Lady Catherine took those fantasies for future realities.

While Lady Catherine talked, with a few agreements coming from Mr. Collins, Darcy's attention was solely on Roger and Elizabeth. They both looked happy with whatever topic they were discussing, both animated in their speeches. How he wished he could bring out that excitement in Elizabeth's features himself. Lady Catherine noticed the lack of attention coming from Darcy and decided to do something about it.

"What is it you two are talking of?" Lady Catherine called, getting Roger's attention.

"We were speaking of music, Aunt." He replied a little upset to be interrupted.

"Ah, music!" Lady Catherine exclaimed. "Let us all speak of the topic for it is one subject that never ceases to delight me. There are very few people who share my love of music as much as I, I must have a stake in this conversation. I would have been a great pianist if I had learnt. As so would Anne, if she had the strength." Lady Catherine looked at Darcy here. "How is Georgianna at the piano forte?"

"She is doing quite well, though just starting to learn." He said, taking a few moments to realize it was him who was addressed.

"You must tell her to practice constantly, as I have told Miss Bennet, whom we have had the pleasure to hear. I have even given her permission to practice on the piano forte in Mrs. Jenkinson's room, for she would not be in the way in that part of the house."

Darcy felt ashamed at his Aunt making such a remark. He could see Elizabeth's eyes dance with amusement. It was then that Roger asked Elizabeth to play at the piano and he led her to the instrument, sitting next to her on the bench, turning the pages while she played. Darcy couldn't take much more of his Aunt's incessant prattle and stood up and walked over to the piano where he stood in plain view.

"Do you mean to frighten me, Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth looked up during a short pause in the music. "I tell you it will not work for every intimidation only makes me more courageous, though your sister _does_ play so well."

"I shall not say you are mistaken," Darcy said in reply. "Because I know you do not mean it, though you are quite fond of repeating the opinions of others."

Elizabeth looked shocked and turned towards Roger, "Your cousin would teach you not to believe a thing I say. Alas, Mr. Darcy dares to expose my true nature in a part of the world where I expressly wished to pass myself off with some credit. It is very unkind of him to speak of instances that have happened in Hertfordshire, for it would provoke me to speak of those things of you, Mr. Darcy, which might shock your cousin."

"I am not afraid," Darcy smiled, feeling a certain warmth spread throughout his body at having her eyes on him, the smell of roses about him.

"Pray, do tell!" Roger said, laughing. "I am dying to know how he acts amongst strangers."

"You shall know, then, that the first time I ever laid eyes on Mr. Darcy was at a ball where he refused to stand up more than four times, though there were few gentlemen and more than one lady was in want of a partner. You cannot deny that, Mr. Darcy."

"At that time I had not the acquaintance of any young lady there, besides those with whom I stood up with."

"True: I suppose no one can be introduced at a ball." Elizabeth's eyes danced with mischievousness. "Well, Colonel Fitzwilliam, what shall I play next. My fingers stand at command."

"Perhaps," Darcy said before Roger could make a suggestion. "If I had judged better I would have sought an introduction, but I feel I am ill qualified to recommend myself."

"Shall we ask your cousin," Elizabeth said to Roger, "Why he feels that a man of sense and education, and who has lived in the world, is ill qualified?"

"It is because he will not go through the trouble." Roger stated.

"I do not converse easily with others." Darcy said, feeling slightly betrayed by his cousin. "I do not have the talent which requires an appearance of interest, as I have often seen done."

"I myself," Elizabeth said looking straight into Darcy's eyes. "Do not play this instrument as well as I should like, but I always felt it my own fault because I did not take the time to practice. I do not believe my fingers are inferior to any other ladies."

Before Darcy had a chance to come up with a reply Lady Catherine called from where she was sitting that she demanded to know what was being said. Neither Elizabeth, nor Roger, especially not Darcy, gave an answer. Elizabeth began playing a piece that Roger put in front of her and Lady Catherine came to see what was going on between the three of them. At length she spoke to Darcy.

"Miss Elizabeth would play better if she practiced or had a London master, as I keep telling her. Her fingering is good, though her taste is nowhere equal to Anne's, who has exquisite taste."

Darcy retreated to a seat far away from any of the party and sat moodily, staring at Roger and Elizabeth, forced to listen to his Aunt's criticisms and hopes of matrimony between himself and Anne. When the carriage was called for to take the guests home, Darcy headed straight to his room, not waiting for Roger at all.

Chapter 30

Darcy awoke the next morning after having gone over the scene of the night before in his head until he fell asleep. Was it possible that Roger had turned to courting Elizabeth? He had never mentioned the desire for a wife. He always had Amy to take care of him and in whom he took care of. He could not support a wife and family, he well knew, so what was he playing at?

The breakfast room was surprisingly empty. Mrs. Jenkinson alone was seated at the table and informed Darcy that Anne, feeling fatigued from the night before, could not rise this morning and Lady Catherine had gone into town on some business. When asked where Colonel Fitzwilliam was, Mrs. Jenkinson confessed she did not know, but that he left rather early.

Left. Rather early. Dared he to go to the parsonage? To Elizabeth? Forgetting about the hunger gnawing at his insides Darcy prepared himself to leave rather hastily. Not wanting to bother with getting the horse ready for the ride, Darcy went on foot to the Parsonage and rang the bell. He was let in by a maid who said she would inform the ladies of his arrival. Darcy tried calming his breathing before the maid came back and led him to the back of the house and an open door.

He was prepared to greet the household, but was astonished to see Elizabeth alone standing in the room, who looked equally astonished at seeing him there.

"It was my understanding all the ladies were within." Darcy explained.

"Please, sit." Elizabeth said, sitting herself. "And how is her Ladyship?"

"I confess I do not know, for I have not seen her this morning."

Silence permeated the room. Darcy's mission was to come here and discern Roger's intentions towards Elizabeth, but finding Elizabeth and himself alone in a room rendered him speechless. Elizabeth, however, soon found a topic to discuss.

"It was rather sudden, you leaving Netherfield. We had not expected the entire party to follow Mr. Bingley into London. I trust you left him and his sisters well?"

Darcy, not remembering how he left anybody in London, replied, "I suppose...yes—thank you."

There was a short pause before Elizabeth continued.

"I have come to the understanding that Mr. Bingley does not mean to return to Netherfield."

"He has never said so, though I do believe those are his intentions. He is making new friends every day and it is hard to leave London at the time."

"Then if he has no intentions of returning it would be better for the entire neighborhood if he were to sell Netherfield, for then we might get a family to settle there."

"I would not be surprised if he did quit Netherfield."

Darcy was not at all comfortable with this subject, knowing it was his own doing that Bingley would most likely never return to Netherfield. He was waiting for Elizabeth to continue it, but she instead sat in silence, probably waiting for him to come up with a new topic.

"This seems a comfortable house," Darcy said looking around the small sitting room. "I believe Lady Catherine had made many improvements to it when Mr. Collins arrived."

"Yes, I am told as much," Elizabeth smiled. "She could not have bestowed her kindness on a more grateful person."

"Mr. and Mrs. Collins seem very fortunate to have married each other."

"Yes," Elizabeth started, "He has married one of the few sensible women I know, and at first I did not think it a wise decision, but in a prudential light it was very wise indeed."

"She must be very happy with her situation and having settled so close to her family."

"Close!" Elizabeth nearly shouted. "It is nearly fifty miles."

"Yes, fifty miles of good roads, perhaps half a days journey. It is very close."

"At second reckoning I suppose the journey is an advantage."

"I suppose to you anything beyond Longbourn would be too far." Darcy said with a smile.

"A girl could be situated too near her family, I suppose." Elizabeth paused, thinking of Jane and Netherfield. "But to one with little income, a long distance would be an impossible journey, as such is the case with Mrs. Collins."

Darcy thought of the distance between Longbourn and Pemberly. It was longer than fifty miles and though he had considerable means, the journey would not be considered easy. He drew his chair closer to Elizabeth, eager to know the answer to his next question. "You cannot always want to be near Longbourn?" Feeling slightly embarrassed at seeing a light blush come across Elizabeth's cheeks, he drew away, hoping she'd not interpret the question as he intended it.

"Are you pleased with Kent?" He asked, hoping to divert her thoughts.

The conversation from thence onward was of such trivial things that neither one really took time to think about their answers. They talked of the country and the local town and the weather they were enjoying. It wasn't long before Charlotte and Maria arrived home and finding the two alone. Darcy excused himself and left the Parsonage.

"Damn her!" He repeated over and over in his head. Did he not have the intentions of marrying Miss Ashbourne? Was she not the woman to whom he secretly pledged his affections? Why then was he trying to prevent Elizabeth from marrying anyone? Why did he have to ask such personal questions?

He vowed, then and there, to never see Elizabeth again. His vow was unashamedly broken the next time Roger announced he would be visiting with those at the Parsonage. Darcy almost always accompanied his cousin, studied the two of them, never participated in any conversation for fear he would miss one action, one glance that would betray their feelings for each other.

Never quite understanding his cousins intentions he seemed at times a man in love, and at others a man desperately seeking some relief of the boredom that came with visiting Rosings. Even his Aunt sometimes came with them to the Parsonage, perhaps to break up the monotony. Darcy was not at all aware that someone else was studying him. Mrs. Collins often glanced his way and noticed his staring at the couple in question. It wasn't long before she believed him in love, having understood his heart more than he himself did.


	11. Installment 11

Chapter 31

Once or twice whenever the party were gathered together a remark was made about the upcoming nuptials of the Colonel and Elizabeth, which was immediately laughed at by the two of them, but which caused Darcy the greatest uneasiness.

It seemed the only thing Darcy could do was to dog his cousins steps, and secretly meet Elizabeth in the woods where she had once told him she preferred to walk, and there try to persuade himself he had no feelings towards her. But much to his chagrin he asked her questions about how happy Mr. and Mrs. Collins were being married, explaining the many nuances of Rosings and implying that she would one day stay there. Elizabeth looked very puzzled over these questions and after each meeting Darcy would berate himself over and over again once alone.

The day after this encounter Darcy received a small parcel from his sister in London containing a few letters, one of which was from Miss Ashbourne. It had been days since Darcy's mind wondered to that woman, and he felt very shameful indeed as he tore it open. The letter was beautifully written, reminiscing the times they had spent together and asking when he was expected back in town. He replied directly that he did not know when he would be back in town and tried to make his letter sound as aloof as he could be.

The other letters were from his sister and one from Amy. His sisters was long with detail about her days and activities, how much better she was at the piano, how the Bingley's called on her nearly every other day and how much she adored Amy. Amy's letter was another matter entirely.

"Dear Cousin," it started.

"We are all doing very well, if you haven't already known by reading Georgianna's letter. We both hope you and Roger are doing the same. How is our dear, dear Lady Aunt and cousin Anne? We simply _cannot_ wait until we see them both again.

"Now for more serious matters. Miss Ashbourne came by the house the other day and when we told her you were away she asked to have a letter sent to you. Georgianna agreed and gave her a few minutes to write one out and decided to place it in the same parcel as our own letters.

"However, before she left she asked if we happened to know if the Bingley's were still in town. I was not willing to admit to be privy to such information but Georgianna, bless her sweet heart, replied in the affirmative without thinking. A sly sort of smile passed across her face before she curtsied and left.

"Cousin, I must admit to you now before something dreadful happens that I do not believe Miss Ashbourne's intentions are honorable. I have tried many times to ask about the Ashbourne's but nothing is known. No one knows where they are staying or what their address is in the country. I have very small means to investigate any further than I already have but I implore you to use all your resources to do so before we regret the day we ever met them."

The letter was signed and dated, and that was all.

Darcy read the contents of the letter twice over before he made the decision that he must make haste to London to sort this mess out. He took a few moments to reexamine his feelings for Miss Ashbourne. Did he love her? No, he found he did not. He had been bewitched by her looks, he realized, and sought to replace Elizabeth with her. Did he love Elizabeth? Yes, he did. Could he marry her? Perhaps.

Marriage with Elizabeth, he knew, would bring with it the entire Bennet family. The Mother, Father and all the sisters, not to mention a more intimate acquaintance with Mr. Collins. What would his family say? What would his friends say? What would his own conscience say? Damn them all, he wanted Elizabeth for himself!

He wanted those eyes to look lovingly at him. He wanted her lips to press against his own and have her scent engulf him in their passion for each other. Damn the world, he would have Elizabeth Bennet for his wife!

Chapter 32

The party from the Parsonage were expected to dine that evening and Darcy was contriving a means to get Elizabeth alone to express his feelings towards her and explain the trip he would be making and that when he got back they could marry. But the Collins' arrived without Elizabeth.

"She has a headache." Mrs. Collins explained to everyone as they were taking off their hats and gloves.

"Still? Poor thing, it was brought on by our walking in the park." Roger said, helping the ladies with their things.

Without thinking, Darcy secretly left the foyer and exited Rosings through a side door and walked as quickly as he could to the parsonage. This was better than his own plan. To have Elizabeth and himself alone in one house would keep his Aunt from interrupting them. Darcy tried to hide the smile that played upon his face, but thoughts of Elizabeth rejoicing in his proposal kept playing out in his head. When he rang the bell he was let in and escorted to the same back room he had been alone with Elizabeth before. Darcy barely gave time for the maid to announce his arrival before he entered the room.

"How are you doing?" Darcy began saying. "I had heard you had a slight head ache."

"I am doing fine, thank you."

Had Darcy been more observant he would have noticed the cold civility Elizabeth showed towards him, but he had not. He sat, not knowing how to start. He wanted to say something poetic, something that could be immortalized in books, but he could think of nothing. Standing up, Darcy paced back and forth, reassuring himself that marriage to Elizabeth more than outweighed the ties to her family. All the while Elizabeth watched in confusion. Finally, before he decided against it, Darcy decided to just say it.

"No matter what I do, my feelings will not be repressed!" He declared. "I must tell you how much I ardently admire and love you."

There, he said it. He watched Elizabeth for some sign as how to continue next and saw that her cheeks began to turn a slight pink. This was evidence enough for him and he continued with his proposal.

"I am well aware that my family may need some time to accept you for our social standings are very different. But I do not care about propriety, not with the prospect of calling you my wife." Darcy went on in this manner, explaining his feelings and defending them at the same time. When he was finished he waited for Elizabeth's answer.

"I believe," She started, trying to keep at bay the emotions within her, "that in circumstances such as this I am expected to say how grateful I am for such a compliment. But I cannot." Darcy, confused at such words, hardly heard what she said next. "I never desired to be the object of your affection, nor do I care to be now. I am sorry if this pains you but I am most confident you will get over it."

Surprised, Darcy hardly knew how to continue. What had he done to deserve such reprove. He was lowering himself in proposing to her and she acts as if it were she being brought down. Calming himself of the anger that was brewing, Darcy said,

"And this is all you are going to say to me? If it were of greater importance I might ask why you cast my proposal aside with such little civility."

"And I, sir," Elizabeth, red cheeked, said hotly, "might ask why you chose to with the same sentence declare your love for me and insult me. Telling me you love me against your will and your better judgment and even your character? But that is not all that is behind my incivility, if I was uncivil. Why would I ever accept the hand of the man who ruined, perhaps forever, the happiness of a most beloved sister?"

Darcy's cheeks turned from red anger to pale shame. Elizabeth continued:

"I have every excuse to think ill of you. You cannot deny it was you who tried to separate Mr. Bingley and my sister, making them both miserable in the process." Elizabeth paused, waiting for an answer. "Cannot you deny it?"

Straightening himself up, he said, "I have no wish to deny it. I triumph in the fact I separated the two. I have been more kinder to him than I have been to myself."

"But this instance is not all," Elizabeth said. "Your character was unfolded to me long before this, by one Mr. Wickham. What can you have to say to that?"

"You take an eager interest in that man's concerns." Darcy was beyond angry. It had come down to Wickham again. Where he failed to ruin his life with his sister, he had succeeded with the woman he loved. He poisoned her against him and it seemed there was little he could do.

"I, who know his misfortunes, can't help feeling an interest in them."

"His misfortunes!" Darcy wanted to laugh. "His misfortunes have been great indeed."

"And by your hand! It is owing to you that he is reduced to his current state of poverty. You have robbed him in more ways than one and yet you can treat his misfortunes with such contempt and ridicule."

"This," Darcy cried, pacing the floor once again, "this is your opinion of me? I must admit by these accounts my faults are great indeed. But," Here he stopped walking and stood but one foot from Elizabeth, her intoxicating smell surrounding him, "these offenses might have been overlooked had your pride not been hurt by my honest confessions of the scruples I had. I am not ashamed of my feelings, they were natural and just. I suppose you would have wanted me to hide my anxieties and flattered you more."

"From the very beginning of our acquaintance I knew you were the last man I could accept. The very first night I met you I could see you were full of pride, arrogance and the selfish disdain you had for the feelings of others. No amount of flattery in the world would have tempted me to accept your hand."

Looking astonished and hurt by this declaration Darcy felt it overdo for him to leave. "You have said enough," he said, "I will now take my leave of you. Good day."

Without waiting for a reply Darcy left the room and house and strode through the grounds back to Rosings, paying very little attention to his surroundings. Elizabeth's words echoed themselves in his mind and he could not rid himself of them.

Upon entering the house he heard the voices coming from the sitting room which induced him to retire early to his room. He wished to be alone. Quite alone. He shut himself in his room and sat on the bed with his head in his hands, wondering what had gone wrong. Elizabeth denied him. She did not want him. Did he still want her?

"I don't know." He let the words escape his mouth. Looking up he saw the letters he had received earlier on the writing desk. There were more important matters to deal with, but first he must clear his name. Sitting at the desk he took out a quill and well of ink and began a very long letter of his history with Wickham, committing to paper facts that had never been revealed to anyone. Also, in the letter, he wrote of his part in separating Bingley and Jane, explaining himself. He finished just as the sun was setting, sealed the envelope and determined to deliver it to Elizabeth the next day, before he left.

Chapter 33

"Good morning, coz." Roger said as Darcy entered the dining room.

Darcy, barely aware there was any one else in the room, sat and began to eat.

"Where had you been last night, Darcy?" Came Lady Catherine's voice from the other end of the table. "We greatly missed your company."

"I had a walk." Darcy said. "I am afraid, Aunt, that Fitzwilliam and I must leave today. There are some pressing matters in London I must see to right away."

"I am sure whatever they are can wait a few more weeks, you both have just got here." Lady Catherine was determined to keep your nephews here, seeing as Darcy had yet to propose to her own daughter.

"I am afraid it is too late. I had our bags packed and already sent word."

"Then I must call on the ladies at the Parsonage before we leave." Roger said, getting up.

"I will accompany you." Darcy immediately got up and followed Roger, ignoring Lady Catherine's protestations.

"What has got into you?" Roger asked, trying to keep up with Darcy's quick gait.

They soon made it to the Parsonage and were escorted to the sitting room where Mrs. Collins and Maria were both seated. Roger asked where Elizabeth was and was told she went out for a morning stroll. Darcy stayed with Roger a few minutes, hoping she would soon return. He thought about leaving the note with Mrs. Collins but was afraid she would misinterpret its contents. Not being able to keep still Darcy excused himself and left.

"Where could she have gone?" Darcy said, but before the words were fully out he knew exactly where she had gone. The grove she was so fond of. Darcy made his way there directly.

Sure enough, upon entering the lane, he saw a solitary figure of a woman walking towards him. Upon seeing him she stopped. Darcy quickened his pace in case she chose to evade him. As he had thought she turned and began walking away.

"Elizabeth!" He called, stopping her dead in her tracks. When he reached her he pulled out the envelope and handed it to her. "Would you do me the honor of reading this letter?" Before she could protest, he walked away.

How did he know she would read it? Curiosity. Even now he knew she would be arguing with herself whether to throw it away, unopened, or read it. But before she reached the end of it he wished to be away from Rosings. He needed this time to collect his thoughts and she needed it as well. Perhaps, some time in the future, she would not think of him with contempt. He would never know.

Roger was waiting for him at Rosings saying Elizabeth never showed and was sorry to not get a chance to say good bye. As the carriage exited the park and they were on the main road to London, Roger talked about the good memories he had made, perhaps the most pleasant visit he had had at Rosings in a very long time. But Darcy's thoughts were elsewhere.

No matter how hard he tried he could not get Elizabeth out of his mind. Her words were hard indeed, yet there was truth shining forth from them. How had he become the man he was now? How had he let his pride grow and turn into such arrogance? Did others see him this way? In his attempt to be impeccable with the world he had shunned more than half of it away.

Those were his thoughts the entire trip to London.


	12. Installment 12

Chapter 34

Thoughts of Elizabeth had been pushed to the back of his mind once he reached his London home. Georgianna had greeted him with all the warmth she was wont to do, but he could tell Amy was dying to get him alone to speak about the letter she had written. Roger, feeling worn from the journey announced his intentions of going back to his place to rest before dinner that evening.

"Georgianna, would you mind going with Roger and fetching my shawl? I do not think I am up to make the journey there and back again."

Georgianna, sensing something was amiss, was about to ask questions, but Roger immediately went into a monologue about the trip he had had and all the interesting things he had done while visiting their Aunt that Georgianna didn't have time before she left.

"It is an horrible mess!" Amy exclaimed, sitting down across from Darcy in the sitting room. "I do think some dark force has sent the Ashbourne's here to punish us for some unseen reason."

Amy went on to explain how she had been following the goings on concerning Miss Ashbourne and her Mother. After her last visit to inquire after Darcy she seemed to have shifted all her affections towards Charles Bingley. She had heard, however, that Bingley hadn't noticed the flirtatious Miss Ashbourne and hadn't a clue as to what her motives were.

"I was so scared, at one point, that I went through Roger's desk, trying to find the address of Colonel Ashbourne, the step son of Mrs. Ashbourne. I cannot write to him and I beg you to inquire after the Ashbourne's so that we may settle this mess."

Darcy took the paper that was held out to him, the address of Colonel Ashbourne written hastily on it. India. It would take forever for any letter of his to get there, let alone waiting for the response back. By then damage might be done which cannot be undone.

"I will do all that I can." Darcy promised, pocketing the address.

I saved Bingley once from an imprudent marriage, Darcy thought, rather shamefully, but could I do it again? I was mistaken with Miss Bennet, might not Amy be mistaken with Miss Ashbourne?

Later that evening Roger and Georgianna returned for supper which was a happy reunion. Roger spoke to Amy quite animatedly about Mrs. Collins and her sister and their charming guest, Elizabeth Bennet. Towards the end of supper he was regretting saying that his regiment was expected to move out to Brighton for some training with some other Colonels and their regiments.

"I did promise Mrs. Hastings that you would behave yourself, Amy." Roger said sternly.

"And do I not always behave like a lady?" She winked at Georgianna who tried to hide her laughing by pretending to cough.

"Do not worry, I shall be here to rein them in." Darcy said.

Roger and Amy left the house close to midnight. Darcy and Georgianna went up the stairs together, the former leaning on the latter for support.

"How I wish I would have gone to Lady Catherine's." Georgianna said between yawns. "Roger said you two had such an agreeable time. He especially liked the girl...Elizabeth is her name. Is she as pretty as Roger says she is?"

Darcy hesitated a moment before saying, "She is quite handsome."

Chapter 35

Before Darcy went down to breakfast the next morning he sat at his desk and wrote out a few letters. He wrote one to Colonel Ashbourne, care of the ---- Regiment of India, one to his lawyers concerning the Asbhourne's and one to his steward, letting him know he arrived safely in town and that he was soon planning on going to Pemberly with Georgianna and perhaps a company of people.

Darcy was prepared to enter the dining room when his butler came to him with a letter that was just delivered. Darcy recognized Bingley's handwriting instantly and took it with him to breakfast. As he ate he read the letter and soon after Georgianna entered.

"What is that?" She asked, indicating the letter Darcy was just putting away.

"Bingley wishes us to dine with them tomorrow evening. I shall reply that he may expect us around seven in the evening."

"Oh, good, it shall be so much fun." Georgianna sat down to the table and began eating. "Caroline came by once to have tea and when I told her you would not be expected back for a fortnight longer she seemed put out. I do think they are charming people and I adore Miss Bingley so much."

The whole day Georgianna and Darcy spent together. They walked around the park, went through some shops, and over all did a lot of catching up. It was when they were having some coffee at a small patio overlooking the park that Georgianna remembered the strange behavior of her brother and cousin the other day.

"What is it you and Amy spoke of yesterday while I was away?"

"Not much, just what our Aunt is doing to make the world a better place."

"Roger told me you were acting very peculiar, especially around Miss Elizabeth Bennet. How I wish I could meet her. He said she played the piano very well and was very quick witted."

"Is not your birthday coming up?" Darcy questioned, more to change the subject than anything.

"Yes, brother, and I shall be seventeen. Quite grown up." Georgianna smiled and straightened herself in her chair.

"How would you like a piano forte?"

Georgianna's eyes widened as big as the saucers on the table. "Oh, how wonderful! I should love that!"

Darcy smiled. "I shall order one especially for you and have it sent to Pemberly. I believe we have spent too much time away from home."

Overall happy with the response his sister had to his proposed gift, he was even grateful for her forgetting the prior subject of conversation all together. Once he had settled in, thoughts of Elizabeth had returned. He had been mortified by her words and should feel anger and resentment towards her, but he could not. The more he thought on the characteristics she attributed to him, the more he realized her words were truer than he wished.

He really had grown arrogant and he now looked back on his life and saw how it affected those around him. He had been brought up in a large house, the only son, for a long time the only child, of a rich man and beautiful Mother. Did he not have everything in the world to be proud of? Did he not go to the best of schools? Made the best of friends? Roamed in the best of circles? But he had also been witness to the faults of others.

Very rarely indeed had he been waited upon by someone who did not expect something from him. He had seen Wickham grow up along side himself, having almost every benefit he himself had. And when Old Mr. Wickham died, Darcy's Father took in the orphaned son and sent him to school, believing him to be a fine, upstanding young man. How wrong his Father had been.

There were always people out there willing to use you for your money, that Darcy learned long ago. Was it entirely his fault he wished to not make himself available to those greedy people? How was he to tell which friends wanted his money and which just wanted his companionship?

Darcy had these thoughts over and over all day, even when he retired to his room. He could feel his cheeks go red once again remembering Elizabeth's words: No amount of flattery in the world would have tempted me to accept your hand. He had expected Elizabeth to rejoice over such a match. He had used his money, practically threw it in her face like a common whore, in hopes she would marry him.

Money, apparently, was not the only thing someone could be used for.

Chapter 36

Dinner with the Bingleys. Darcy couldn't have thought of an evening out which would rid his mind of Elizabeth and her eyes. His sister and he arrived promptly at seven where they were escorted into the drawing room where the Bingley and Miss Bingley were seated with Miss Ashbourne and her Mother.

The Ashbourne's looked surprised to see the Darcys, but quickly composed themselves. No longer did Miss Ashbourne resemble Elizabeth Bennet. He immediately tried to find the similarities between them, but could find none. Miss Ashbourne greeted them with all enthusiasm, but Lady Ashbourne kept silent the whole evening. After supper the guests retired to the drawing room where Georgianna was asked to play at the piano forte, who was beginning to excel at the instrument.

"Should you care to dance?" Darcy heard Bingley ask Miss Ashbourne, who took his hand and was led to an empty part of the room. Darcy, feeling it his duty, asked Miss Bingley if she would like to stand up with him.

"Nothing would give me more pleasure." She said, acting as demurely as she could.

After the first song the men exchanged partners, something Darcy instigated, and the dance they chose prevented the couples from separating for very long, giving Darcy time enough to interrogate Miss Ashbourne.

"And how are you and your Mother doing, Miss Ashbourne?" Darcy asked.

"Very fine, thank you." Miss Ashbourne looked a little uncomfortable.

"I intended to write to you while I was away but realized I did not have the address you were staying at. Would you mind giving it to me for future reference?"

Miss Ashbourne looked cautiously at her Mother, then back at Darcy. "I am sorry, I cannot remember the street address. You would have to ask my Mother." Here she smiled rather wickedly.

"Are you planning on going back to your home in the North any time soon?"

"Most likely not. Mother has all our arrangements made. My will is bent to hers."

Darcy admitted to himself there was something strange going on here. The rest of the evening he noticed Lady Ashbourne trying push her daughter in any way towards Bingley. Miss Bingley didn't seem to mind the match and even said so to Darcy once they were seated again.

"I do feel Charles has found his equal." She said, looking across the room where Bingley, Miss Ashbourne and Lady Ashbourne were seated. Georgianna was still at the piano.

"Do you think so? What do you know of their family?" Perhaps Miss Bingley found some things out that Darcy hadn't.

"Lady Ashbourne is newly widowed and the only other next of kin is in India."

So Caroline knew everything he himself knew.

The days had gone by quite pleasantly, the Bingleys and the Darcys mixing every other day or so, usually accompanied by the Ashbourne's. Darcy had received a response from his lawyers informing him on the private investigation they were conducting concerning his last letter. He wasn't even expecting post from India. When he next met Amy he told her of all he was doing, letting her know nothing more could be done and that she should put herself at ease.

Darcy and Bingley had a chance to be alone one evening, playing at billiards at Darcy's house, when he dared broach the subject.

"I have noticed Miss Ashbourne flittering about your house as of lately." Darcy said as Bingley aimed his next shot.

"Yes," Bingley said, taking his shot and missing. "Her and her Mother are quite fond of Caroline."

Darcy studied Bingley as he said these words. No sign of affection, not even a faint blush, crossed Bingley's face. Darcy looked at the table, decided on his next shot and missed as well.

"I'm afraid our game isn't up to scratch tonight." Bingley laughed as he staked out his next shot.

"Miss Ashbourne is quite lovely and at one time I was quite fond of her." Perhaps he would lure Bingley out with jealousy.

"I must admit," Bingley said, bending to take his shot. "I had thought you two rather close." He aimed and sunk his ball in the pocket. "C'est la vie, so the French say."

"Do you know anything of her family?"

"Not really," Bingley stared at the balls on the table. "I couldn't manage to find who introduced her into society. She could have come out last year, I suppose."

The conversation seemed to get Darcy nowhere. He was quite sure Bingley had no affections towards Miss Ashbourne and he wondered why. She was quite an intriguing girl and some might say even pretty. Then something struck Darcy.

"I met with Elizabeth Bennet when visiting my Aunt."

Bingley had been poised to take a shot, but completely missed, sending the cue flying from his hand. "Miss Elizabeth?"

"Yes," Darcy watched his friend pick his cue up and smile rather embarrassedly.

"And how was she? Did she mention...how her family is doing?"

"Yes, her family is quite well, I was told."

Bingley's face became flushed and his game was ruined the rest of the night. So that was it, Darcy concluded. He was still in love with Jane Bennet. But was she still in love with him?

"I am planning a visit to Pemberly, you should come with us." Darcy said after the game as they drank some brandy.

"That would be delightful, but I am playing host to my family."

"Then they should all come, I will alert Mrs. Reynolds to expect us by the end of the month."

Darcy watched Bingley leave the house, wondering after the fate of that man. He was in love with a woman he believed forever removed from himself while at the same time having another woman pushed on him by his sister.

"Well," Darcy said as the last sight of Bingley's carriage rolled out of view. "I can sympathize with half his dilemma."

A visit to Pemberly would surely but the Bennet's clear out of their minds and give Darcy enough time to delve into the Ashbourne's mysterious past.


	13. Installment 13

Chapter 37

The trip to Pemberly was drawing nearer and Darcy had finished making the final arrangements. He had asked if Amy would care to join them but said she would be visiting friends in Bath and not to worry about herself. The invitation was extended to the entire Bingley family, which Bingley, Miss Bingley and Mr. and Mrs. Hurst accepted. It was, therefore, the two days before the journey that Darcy received a very interesting letter from his lawyers about the address of the Ashbourne's. Darcy only knew the neighborhood because he had had some correspondence with them concerning Wickham. Anger began to flood through Darcy and he took the letter with him to his Butler and demanded his horse be ready.

The sun was starting to set as Darcy made his way, on horseback, to that part of London he was very reluctant to go. When the streets began to get more narrow and dirty, Darcy knew he was getting closer. He could even smell the river close by. Darkness had by now fallen upon London and the dimly lit lamps were his only light as he found the address on the paper.

Dismounting his horse and tying it to a post outside the building, Darcy found a small street urchin, gave him a two-pence, and asked him to watch the horse. Before the boy could thank him, Darcy made his way to the door and knocked. A few minutes later a small, squat woman with unruly hair answered the door.

"What is it ye want?" She demanded, theN paused, seeing the stately manner of Mr. Darcy. "Beg pardon, sir." She gave a small curtsy.

"I wish to speak with the Ashbourne's, they are here, are they not?" He asked, trying to get a peak inside the house.

"So they are, so they are. And you might be?"

"That is none of your concern." A sharp pain twitched his conscience. This woman whom Darcy did not know deserved some manner of respect. "I am sorry, but I wish to remain anonymous at the moment. May I speak with the Ashbourne's?"

Eyeing him curiously, the woman seemed to think this through, then opened the door wider so that Darcy could pass through. "Up the stairs, the door to the right."

"Thank you." Darcy entered the house and made his way up the rickety stair case to the second floor. Upon reaching the landing he saw a door open at the end of the hall and an old man come out. Without even looking at Darcy, the man made his way down the stairs and out the door. Darcy found the door on the right and knocked.

"We'll get your money, Mrs. Prigg, Mother has just gone to hawk something." Came the yell of a familiar voice.

Darcy knocked once more and this time the door opened and Miss Ashbourne looked about ready to yell some more before she saw Darcy, his imposing figure before her. Shock turned to amusement and Miss Ashbourne smiled.

"I knew you'd find us out." She said quite matter-of-factly. "Mother thought she could be so sly. How did you do it?"

Darcy held up his letter and asked if he could come in. Miss Ashbourne opened the door revealing herself to be wearing a worn, tattered dress. The room was small with only one bed. A trunk at the end of the bed was open and showed it to be full of the kind of dresses he was used to seeing Miss Ashbourne wear, with some jewelry sparkling from its depths.

"Please, sit." Miss Ashbourne indicated a wooden chair at one end of the room while she sat upon the bed. "So how did you do it?"

"I was suspicious of your and your Mother's actions. Never once did you give me an address and no one else seemed to know where you were staying. I sent out letters to various people and received this." Darcy once again held up his letter. "Explain yourself, for I am quite keen to know your history. Who your Father is, for instance."

"I do not know who my Father is, only Mother knows and she won't tell." Miss Ashbourne explained her history as best she could. Her Mother had been working for Lord Ashbourne as a maid when she became pregnant. Finding her alone and crying, Lord Ashbourne managed to get the story out of her. Lord Ashbourne was old and felt that he could help this young woman's reputation by marrying her, and so he did. What Lady Ashbourne did not know is the will was never changed to include her and her illegitimate child. On the contrary it gave explicit instructions for his son, upon his return to England, to set them up in a small cottage where they could remain until she either remarried or died.

"By then Mother had grown accustomed to a rich life and wasn't willing to give it up so easily. She came up with a plan to introduce me into society, passing me off as a young heiress, and marry me to a wealthy gentleman so that we could live off him."

"And what did you think of all this?" Darcy asked. "Did you feel no remorse passing yourself off as someone you weren't? Deceiving an unsuspecting man?"

"I never wanted to do it." Miss Ashbourne said in defense. "I wanted to go to France and perform on the stage, but I had no money of my own to get me there. I thought I could sell whatever jewelry I was given by the man who fell in love with me and get away."

"And your Mother? Where is she now?"

"We haven't much money and she has gone out to sell one of her brooches to pay Mrs. Prigg for the room."

Darcy contemplated the story, knowing it to coincide with the letter he had received. He could not believe he was on the verge of a proposal. And what if she had managed to get one out of Bingley? Was the world full of conniving people like Lady Ashbourne and George Wickham? Yes, it was. But it also had its share of Charles Bingleys and Elizabeth Bennets.

"What will you do now?" Darcy asked.

"We will most likely go some where else where we are not known and repeat the charade."

Darcy reached inside his coat and pulled out a twenty pound note. He handed it to Miss Ashbourne and said, "Take this and go to France. Make what you can of yourself. If you feel you wish to come home I will pay for the passage home and find you work to do here."

Miss Ashbourne's eyes lit up at the site of the note. "But what about Mother?"

"I will deal with her."

Chapter 38

After collecting a few things in a small sack Miss Ashbourne had left the building, thanking Darcy once again, and headed towards the docks. Darcy remained in the wooden chair, waiting for Lady Ashbourne, glancing at his watch every few minutes. After waiting fifteen minutes the door opened.

"I managed to sell it for enough, Grace, but you must get..." Lady Ashbourne stopped at seeing Darcy in place of her daughter. "You found us. Where is Grace?"

Darcy rose from his chair and walked to the woman. "I sent your daughter to France and know all about your tricks."

"And what are you going to do?" Lady Ashbourne began to look scared.

"Send you home. I have word that your step son is expected shortly from India and then he may deal with you."

"And if I don't go back?"

"Oh, but you will. For if you do not I will let it be known who you are and what tricks you have played."

"You would risk your reputation then? Risk that of Charles Bingley's? Half the ton thought you on the verge of a proposal and that same half now think that of Mr. Bingley. What would they say?"

Darcy had thought of this for a few minutes while waiting for the woman to return. What would London think of himself and Charles both being manipulated by a maid and her brat? Almost duped into matrimony? It did not matter, not to him, not any more. And he was sure Bingley hadn't fully fallen for Miss Ashbourne.

"London will soon find other fodder to gossip about, but for now, Lady Ashbourne, I suggest you go home."

Darcy watched her pack her bags and escorted her out the building, paying Mrs. Prigg himself as they walked out the door. A hackney soon came by and Darcy waved it toward them. He paid the hackney to take her to an Inn on the outskirts of London where she could find her own way back north. He didn't feel completely at ease until he could no longer hear the wheels and horses feet, and the hackney was out of sight.

Chapter 39

"Where have you been?" Georgianna asked as soon as Darcy entered the house. "You just left without explanation and I was worried."

Darcy calmed his sister as best he could while mentioning the Ashbourne's would no longer be acquainted with them. When Georgianna asked why Darcy told her he'd explain later.

"Georgianna, I must get out of here, I am feeling suffocated. How would you like to arrive at Pemberly a day early?"

Georgianna, not completely satisfied with her brothers explanation of his mysterious absence, replied, "I was to have breakfast with Amy tomorrow morning before she left and then the Bingley's invited us to tea. We cannot leave early."

"How about," Darcy said after a moments silence, "You travel to Pemberly with the Bingley's? I have some business at home I need to handle before our guests arrive any how. I shall write to them at once.

Darcy ordered his bags to be packed while he explained his situation in a letter to Charles and asking if Georgianna could accompany him and his sisters to Pemberly. He sealed it and had it delivered. By the time he was ready to leave he received a reply expressing the happiness of Caroline at the thought of spending so much more time with Miss Darcy than she had anticipated. Kissing Georgianna goodbye, Darcy got into the coach and ordered it to go.

It was a long journey, taking him from night into the next morning. They stopped once to rest the horses and driver at an Inn, and then continued on their way. It wasn't until they reached Lambton that he realized his Housekeeper was not expecting him a day early. It was too late to write and it didn't matter. She was aware of the larger party, him arriving a day early would not put any strain on the house.

"Pull into the stables." Darcy ordered as they drove into the park. "I shall walk from there."

Not remembering the last time he took a quiet stroll through his own grounds, Darcy was eager to allow the sublime ambiance of his grounds to work their magic on his troubled mind. He had many things to think about the last few weeks. Many worries and stressful things and cropped themselves up in his life and he was finally free of them when, upon turning the corner of a small copse of trees, he saw a figure standing before him, so familiar to him he almost jumped.  
A deep blush rose to his cheeks. Was his mind so troubled that he was visioning she who haunted his dreams, only now in the day time? He could not believe it, but there she was, standing awkwardly not twenty yards in front of him, Elizabeth Bennet. Where had she come from? Why was she hear? Was she real? All these questions entered his mind in the short seconds it took him to regain his composure. It was then he noticed the two people not very far from her, also looking at him in surprise, with his gardener there as well.

"Good day." Darcy said approaching the small party.

The women curtsied, while the gentleman bowed.

"We had not expected...we would never have...that is..." Elizabeth seemed at a loss for words.

"We were in the area," The woman beside Elizabeth spoke. "And we heard so much about your home that we came to tour it. We were not aware the residence were here."

"I had not been expected." Darcy said, rather stupidly.

"I am sorry." Elizabeth finally found her speech. "Mr. Darcy, this is my Aunt and Uncle Gardiner. This is Mr. Darcy."

"Pleasure." Darcy said to the Gardiners, but instantly his eyes went back to Elizabeth. "And how are your family?"

"They are all well."

"And how long have you been in Derbyshire? You can't have been too long from Longbourne?"

"Only a fortnight and my family are all well."

"And where are you staying?"

"The Inn in Lambton." Mr. Gardiner offered.

"Ah," Darcy paused. "And all your family and sisters are doing well?"

"Yes, thank you."

They exchanged pleasantries, then Darcy excused himself before he made even more a fool of himself. It took five minutes of walking before Darcy arrived at the front doors. He entered the house and headed strait to his rooms to change from his riding clothes he had been in all night. Once he was groomed he made his way down and encountered Mrs. Reynolds.

"Why Mr. Darcy!" She exclaimed, seeing him for the first time. "We were not expecting you today."

"Yes, change of plans. How long have those people been here?"

"Oh, I am sorry, sir, I would never have given them entrance if I had known you were here."

"Never mind that, how long have they been here?"

"They've been here since ten and expressed a wish to tour the grounds."

"Did they say they would return to the house?"

"No, sir, they already saw the house. They said they would leave for Lambton after viewing the lake, sir."

Without another word Darcy made his way, as fast as he could, out the door and back outside. From his vantage point he could see most of the grounds and way by the lake he could barely make out the small group of people walking along its shore. Darcy hurried towards them, afraid he would miss Elizabeth.

What luck! He couldn't help thinking to himself. He had wished to change her mind about him but feared it had been too late. Had she read his letter, as he had hoped? Or thrown it away without a glance? If she still thought so ill of him she would never have ventured onto his grounds, for sure. Soon, there she was again, standing in front of him, a cross between amusement and embarrassment upon her face.

"Hello, Miss Bennet."

"Hello, Mr. Darcy."


	14. Installment 14

A/N: Thanks everyone for your reviews! I am sorry i haven't written in a while, but things keep getting in the way. I do hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Chapter 40

"And how do you like the grounds?" Darcy asked as they walked a few yards behind the Gardiners.

"Very well, they are quite beautiful." Elizabeth said, then looked as if she could take her words back. "The Gardiner's are my Aunt and Uncle from London. It was with them Jane stayed while in town."

Darcy's eyes widened slightly remembering the part he played in separating Bingley from Jane Bennet.

"Do you like to fish?" Darcy spoke to Mr. Gardiner who had just admired a fish jumping from the lake.

"Yes, sir, I do when I can get the chance."

"You shall have to come by and fish from my lake. I shall provide the rod and tackle, of course, and you may keep whatever you like."

Mr. Gardiner smiled and said nothing would give him more pleasure. Darcy put away his shy tendencies and entered into conversation with both Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner and found them pleasant people, not at all like Mrs. Bennet. They spoke about their travels and how much longer they would be in the area, all the while Elizabeth looking on in surprise. The party began walking more along the lake, Darcy pointing out to Mr. Gardiner the good spots to fish, while Elizabeth and Mrs. Gardiner walked behind them.

What was Elizabeth thinking? Darcy would dearly have loved to know the answer to that question. He kept thinking of ways to keep them longer without being too forward.

"My dear," Mrs. Gardiner called from behind. "I fear poor Elizabeth isn't up to carrying my weight."

Mr. Gardiner took leave of Darcy and walked beside his wife, her arm entwined with his, while Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy walked the rest of the way together. Since Elizabeth's last comment he had been consciously thinking of Jane Bennet and if she were married. He had been trying to think of a way to bring this up, for a part of him would love to remedy the mistake he had made all those months ago.

"And are all your sisters still at home?" Darcy asked.

"Yes, all but one," Elizabeth replied, eyeing Darcy curiously. "Lydia, the youngest, is away at Brighton."

There was another pregnant pause between them.

"I am truly sorry," Elizabeth said after a spell. "To intrude upon your grounds. We were informed by the housekeeper that you were not expected until tomorrow."

"I fear that is my fault," Darcy smiled. "I came a day early without warning. I am expecting a number of guests tomorrow, some of whom would claim an acquaintance with you." Darcy eyed Elizabeth for a reaction to his next words. "Mr. Bingley and his sisters."

Elizabeth did not speak, the reason behind Darcy could not guess. He dearly would have loved to climb into her mind and know her thoughts.

"There is another," Darcy began, "of the party who would love to meet you. My sister, Georgianna."

Turning to Darcy in surprise, Elizabeth said, "Your sister?"

"Yes, there was some mention of you while we were all in London and she expressed a desire to meet you. Would I be too forward in asking to introduce the two of you?"

"Not at all." Elizabeth said, and they walked on in silence, both of their heads filled with all kinds of intriguing thoughts. By the time they came around to the carriage, they noticed that Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner were still half a mile away.

"Would you care to rest inside?" Darcy asked, indicating the side entrance into the house.

"No, thank you. I am not tired at all."

Feeling his heart beat quicken to an alarming rate, Darcy tried wiping his sweaty hands on his trouser legs without catching Elizabeth's notice. She looked so beautiful, the wind playing with the loose tendrils of her hair, her rosy cheeks and pink lips. As she looked out onto the grounds, Darcy stole quick glances at her silhouette. Darcy noticed the Gardiners were approaching fast and he wanted to speak with Elizabeth one last time alone before she left.

"May I call on you tomorrow?" Stunned, Elizabeth turned to him. "That is to introduce my sister to you. I am sure Bingley would love to join us as well."

Elizabeth smiled, reaching to the top of her bonnet to keep it from flying away in the wind. "That would be most welcome." She said, and just then the Gardiners walked up to the two of them.

Darcy offered them some refreshment inside before they left, but they all three declined. Watching the carriage roll away was very difficult for Darcy. By chance he had come into contact with Elizabeth for a second time. He was very afraid Destiny might choose to take her away from him for good.

Chapter 41

He still loved her. More so than before. He now realized he had never stopped loving her. Perhaps, just perhaps, he might be able to redeem himself in her eyes and then she could learn to love him in return. Georgianna would help, if there was anyone else in the world who could tell of Darcy's softer side it was his sister.

Impatient for the next day to dawn, Darcy had not much to do but make some final arrangements for his guests. Darkness couldn't have come quickly enough and once it fell upon the grounds at Pemberly Darcy lay awake, filled with all manner of scenarios which might take place the next day.

Just before noon the next day the carriage bearing his sister and Bingley and his sisters arrived at the front gates of Pemberly. Darcy welcomed them into the house and ordered their trunks to be taken up to their rooms.

"I have a surprise for you." Darcy said to Georgianna when the Bingleys had retired to their rooms to rest. Darcy led a confused Georgianna into the sitting room, where, situated in the middle of the room, was the piano forte he had ordered from London. He had been informed the day before by Mrs. Reynolds of its arrival and he had been most anxious to see his sisters reaction to it.

Georgianna nearly screamed. "Oh, brother! It is beautiful!" She rushed to the instrument, then stopped abruptly. She took a quick look at her brother, then rest her eyes adoringly upon the beautiful piano. She ran her hand along its polished wood and slowly lifted the lid to reveal the shiny ivory keys and dark ebony keys. She pushed down on a note and let the sound resonate throughout the room.

"Happy Birthday." Darcy smiled, feeling quite satisfied.

88888

"The roads were horrible!" Caroline ejaculated once seated.

"Come, Miss Bingley." Georgianna pulled on Caroline's arm. "Come and see what my brother has brought for my birthday."

While Georgianna and Miss Bingley, along with Mrs. Hurst, were admiring the new piano, Darcy spoke to Bingley. "I met an acquaintance of ours the other day who is staying at Lambton."

"Oh?" Bingley said, looking over at the piano.

"Yes, a young woman we met while in Hertfordshire."

Bingley's eyes quickly tore themselves from the piano and were fixed on Darcy. "And who is it?" He asked.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet." Darcy saw a sudden drop in Bingleys demeanor, but quickly recovered.

"Oh, how lovely. I should like to meet with her again."

"I thought as much. I told her that you would be coming and she agreed to meet with us today, if that is all right with you."

"I'm game." Before Darcy could stop him, Bingley called over to his sisters. "Would you like to meet with Elizabeth Bennet? She is staying at Lambton, the small town we passed on our way here."

Bingley didn't notice, but Darcy did. A fire passed through Caroline's eyes as she looked from Bingley to Darcy. She announced that she was too much fatigued to go visiting and would rather spend the rest of the afternoon resting. Mrs. Hurst agreed, and accompanied her sister to her room.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet?" Georgianna asked timidly, coming up to her brother. "The one you spoke of in London? Oh, Will, may I go?"

"Of course you may. She is wanting to meet you also."

"I must check on my sisters, but I shall be right behind you on horse. What is the name of the Inn?"

Darcy gave the name, then ushered his sister out to a waiting fiacre which took them to Lambton.

"May we ask her to dinner?" Georgianna asked.

"I suppose we might, if they do not have other plans."

Just as they were pulling up to the Inn they saw Elizabeth entering the building.

"Miss Elizabeth!" Darcy called, catching her attention. He helped his sister down then led her to Elizabeth.

"Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth gave a quick curtsey. "I had not been expecting you this early."

"I am sorry, but I wanted to introduce to you my sister, Georgianna Darcy."

They both curtsied to each other and Elizabeth asked them to come into the small sitting room for the guests of the Inn. The Gardiners joined them and soon they were all seated. Elizabeth was acting very friendly toward his sister, and he was very thankful for that. He knew Georgi's shy tendencies but once they warmed to each other it would be better.

"Sorry I am late." A voice from the door said, startling them.

"Mr. Bingley!" Elizabeth cried. "It is good to see you."

"And how are you doing, Miss Bennet? And how are all your family?"

"I am doing well." Darcy noticed Bingley paying special attention to her next words. "And the rest of my family are well also. I have one sister away in Brighton, Lydia."

"Oh, how nice."

Bingley and Elizabeth seemed to get on quite well with Georgianna raptly attentive to their conversation. Darcy spoke with the Gardiner's, enjoying their company extremely well. All too soon Darcy realized they were overstaying their welcome.

"We must be getting back. Let's not forget our other guests." Darcy said the last part to Georgianna.

"Ask her." Georgianna barely managed to whisper.

"My sister would like it if you and your Aunt and Uncle would care to join us for dinner tomorrow evening." Darcy said.

Elizabeth looked towards her relations for approval and they both smiled and nodded. "That would be lovely." Elizabeth said, then looked down at her hands.

"Oh, it shall be like old times." Bingley declared. "How I miss those days when we were all together at Netherfield with Ja—with your family."

Darcy gave his final farewell to Elizabeth and her Aunt and Uncle, then led Georgianna back to the fiacre. They rode back, Georgianna full of how much she admired Elizabeth, while Bingley rode along with them on horse. Darcy barely caught two words of what Georgianna was saying, his thoughts were completely occupied by one thing, and one thing alone.

Chapter 42

Noticing the contempt that shown upon Caroline's visage when the it was announced that Elizabeth and her relations would dine with them the next evening verified Darcy's suspicious. Caroline was jealous of Elizabeth. He had known for quite some time that she had been affectionate towards himself, but he did not know she would stoop to such callousness.

"Won't it be like we were back at Netherfield?" Bingley said to his sisters.

"Yes, quite." Caroline managed to say. Mrs. Hurst took her sisters hand in hers to soothe her.

It seemed Caroline clung a little more to Darcy that evening, managing to sit next to him at dinner and command all his attention in the sitting room after while Georgianna delighted them all with her much improved playing. Darcy, in an attempt to rid himself of her for just a few moments, stood and walked to the small balcony which gave one a panoramic view of the grounds. He breathed in the crisp cool air and seemed to relax a little when he suddenly felt someone grab his hand.

"I thought we'd never get a moment alone." Caroline whispered in his ear.

Startled, Darcy pulled his hand from hers and backed away a few inches.

"Do not worry, the others did not see me leave." Caroline moved in closer, backing Darcy against the stone railing.

"What are you--" Darcy began, but Caroline's fingertips came up to his mouth.

"Shh, do not speak. Let our passions do the talking." Caroline pressed herself up against him and tried to reach his lips with hers when he pushed her away.

"What do you think you are doing?" Darcy demanded.

Caroline gave a small smile, "I came here because I love you."

Darcy blinked his eyes in unbelief. "Love me?" He did not think she loved him in the slightest. She could not love him, she could not carry within her the feelings he harbored for Elizabeth.

"Oh, Fitzwilliam." Caroline murmured, moving in once more.

"Stop." Darcy said in a tone which gave no room for misinterpretation. "I am sorry, Miss Bingley, but I do not return your feelings."

There was a silence between them before Caroline spoke, "It's Elizabeth, isn't it. She has ensnared you."

"This has nothing to do with Miss--"

"Oh, it has everything to do with her." Caroline nearly shouted, but remembered the people just a few yards away. "I saw the way you acted together in Hertfordshire. Her whole family are nothing but greedy little imps itching to get their hands on someone like you, or Charles. We prevented Jane from getting Charles, why are you letting Elizabeth get to you?"

"Miss Bingley, you should stop before you say something you will regret." Darcy advised.

"No, I will not stop. We are supposed to marry, you and I. And Charles will marry Georgianna and we shall all be happy."

"I am sorry, Miss Bingley, but I do not marry women based on anyone's happiness but my own."

Caroline looked as if she wanted to scream, her jaw was clinched shut and her fists were rolled into balls. "I am sorry," She finally managed to say. "I did not mean to be too forward."

Caroline turned on Darcy, and stormed into the sitting room, leaving Darcy quite amused. He waited for a few minutes before entering the room himself and was pleased to see Caroline acting as if nothing at all had happened. Perhaps she would forget their conversation and let everything fall back into its regular pattern.

But letting things fall back were not what Caroline had in mind. Plans for tearing Darcy away from Elizabeth were already forming in her mind, plans which gave her strength to act normally.


	15. installment 15

A/N: I know it's been a long time, I've been uninspired, but I'm inspired again. I hope I can finish this thing so I can start my next p&p fic. Thanks for the reviews!!!

Chapter 43

By the next morning Darcy had pushed last nights unpleasant events to the back of his mind and Caroline did not betray any contrary feelings. The men had decided the other day to go fishing and they headed off towards the river where they were met by Mr. Gardiner.

"Which pole would you prefer?" Darcy asked, presenting three to Mr. Gardiner. He studied the poles then chose the longer of the three. Darcy took one as did Charles and they began baiting their hooks.

"You have a beautiful garden, Mr. Darcy." Mr. Gardiner said as they cast their lines.

"Thank you." He replied. "My Father plotted it out when I was young. I have merely kept it in good condition."

"If I were to fashion a house for myself I would use yours as a model." Mr. Gardiner said.

"I have told Darcy as much before." Bingley said, more livier than he had been in quite some time. "Truly, Darcy, you have found a bit of heaven on earth."

Darcy smiled, but felt within that his heaven was not yet complete. He learned from Mr. Gardiner that they were expected to stay in the area for a couple more days before heading on to another spot and thence homeward. If he could just find out if Elizabeth read his letter, he would know how to proceed. If her feelings changed, even in the slightest, which he was almost sure they did, then he might be able to make her love him. Having Elizabeth, here, as his wife would complete his heaven.

"What are you smiling about?" Bingley laughed.

Darcy had not realized he had been smiling, but coming up with an explanation was not needed. He felt a sharp tug on his line and he began pulling in his catch. The fish was very reluctant to surface and after five minutes both Mr. Gardiner and Bingley had forgotten their own lines and kept instructing Darcy on how to bring his catch in. Finally, after much hard work, a nice trout flapped out of the water and into the waiting net held by a servant boy.

"By God, that is a fine fish." Mr. Gardiner said in awe. "I don't believe I've seen one that big."

"A couple more like that and we may be eating fish tonight." Bingley laughed, clapping Darcy on the back.

Smiling, Darcy agreed, and the men resumed their fishing. Darcy couldn't remember the last time in his adult life he had had so much fun, and he with a complete stranger. Soon, however, as the afternoon sun began to decline, the men decided it was about time to return to the house for tea. Mr. Gardiner had caught a small trout, too small to keep, so he threw it back while Bingley caught a medium sized one. Both catches of the day were being carried by the servant with the poles, and the men talked as they walked.

"I understand the original plans of your trip have been canceled and you have only two days left to explore." Darcy said to Gardiner.

"Yes," Mr. Gardiner replied. "Unfortunately I have business matters to take care of which cut our trip by two weeks, but we've made the best of it, I think." Mr. Gardiner's smile was genuine.

"You are leaving? So soon?" Bingley asked, having been ignorant of their travel plans. "Isn't that life? You begin to have a little fun and things must end."

"C'est la vie, as the French say." Mr. Gardiner said.

"Do Mrs. Gardiner and Miss Bennett have your same attitude towards the arrangements?" Darcy asked.

"They were both put out at first but I think we've seen such beautiful scenes that it has made up for it. I know Elizabeth was keen upon going further North to see the lakes, but she still has her independence about her and may get there before long."

By the time they reached the house they were quite aware of their stench from the fishing and the long walk in the sun. Darcy had a maid show Mr. Gardiner to a room where he could freshen up and he and Bingley went to their own rooms. Darcy, upon entering the room, and as quick as he could, took his coat, cravat and shirt off and went to the basin where he filled it with water from the pitcher. He took the coarse sea sponge on the table and with the soap began to lather his arms, neck and face. He rinsed himself off, splashing water everywhere, then dried with the linen on the rack by the table. Donning a new shirt and cravat, he put his coat on as he exited the room.

Despite his hurrying, Darcy was the last of the three men to enter the room where the women had been all day. As he entered all eyes seemed to turn to him. He felt a small blush come upon him, but quickly kept it at bay. He smiled and took a seat next to his sister, across the rug from Elizabeth.

Chapter 44

"Mr. Bingley tells us you caught a monster today." Georgianna said as she poured the tea for everyone.

"Yes," Darcy took a quick look at Elizabeth and saw her suddenly cast her eyes down at the cup she was holding, with a pink tinge creeping upon her cheeks. "But I was not the only one." Here he looked at Gardiner and Bingley.

After some talk of fishing a conversation involving Mrs. Gardiner, Georgianna and Bingley was taking place on one side of the room while Caroline, Mrs. Hurst and Mr. Gardiner were speaking on the other. Darcy and Elizabeth had not moved from their seats and sat, half involved in both conversations.

"I hear you are to leave soon." Darcy said, his first words that day towards Elizabeth.

"Yes," She seemed startled at being addressed by him, but collected herself. "We are to leave tomorrow afternoon. Our bags are already packed."

"May I call on you tomorrow?" He asked, then quickly he added, "That is, you and your Aunt and Uncle."

Elizabeth smiled and nodded her head, "I wish to speak about Rosings--"

But before Elizabeth could finish her sentence Caroline Bingley strolled over to stand beside Darcy and looked Elizabeth square in the eyes, and in a voice loud enough to catch everyone's attention, she asked, "Are the --- militia still in Meryton? I understand your family had grown quite fond of some of the men."

Startled at Caroline's conduct, he looked over in Georgianna's direction hoping she was not listening in case Wickham's name was mentioned but Caroline was not that stupid.

"No," Elizabeth said after a moments pause. "They are stationed at Brighton and we are all doing exceptionally well without them."

The Gardiner's and Elizabeth left soon there after and much to Darcy's disappointment he did not have another chance to talk quietly with Elizabeth. He was sure she was about to mention his letter, perhaps finally know her feelings towards him, but Caroline latched herself to his side like a leach. It was then he realized that Caroline was not through with him, perhaps never would be until he quitted his Bachelorhood. Mr. Darcy showed them to their carriage and was unaware of the conversation taking place in the saloon.

"I must confess, I never saw Elizabeth so dark." Caroline said to no one in particular. "Her skin resembled that of Charles's Hessans."

"I did not notice such a change." Bingley said.

"Charles, men do not notice such things as women do." Caroline laughed, looking at Georgianna who suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Elizabeth had such a bright complexion but today she looked to me to be sickly."

"She looked fine to me." Georgianna said quietly.

Darcy entered then and Caroline said to him, "Did not Elizabeth look sick to you? I was just telling your sister she looked so dark."

"If anything, she looks healthier to me." Darcy said, then sat beside his sister.

"Well, perhaps, though it is hard to notice such small things in someone who doesn't show much beauty. I do remember, though, after hearing that Elizabeth was the neighborhood beauty, you saying yourself Darcy, '_She_, a beauty?'" Caroline paused, "But she seemed to grow on you afterwards."

"That is true," Darcy smiled and just to make sure Caroline knew his thoughts on this subject, he added, "However, that was many months ago and I now consider her the most handsomest girl in England."

Georgianna smiled as she stifled the laughter that almost came bubbling up. She had noticed the past day or two the change in Caroline's behavior. Could it possibly be that she was jealous? And of Elizabeth Bennet? The rest of the afternoon passed in quietude. Charles had said he wanted to ride about the gardens and Mrs. Hurst complained of a headache and asked Caroline to read her a book of poems in the parlor where the sun didn't shine so brightly.

"Will," Georgianna beckoned to her brother who was about to walk out of the room after Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley. Darcy turned a questioning stare at his sister. "Come here, please."

Darcy strode to his sister and seeing her offering him a seat, he sacked next to her on the sofa.

"Are you about to tell me a secret?" He asked, watching her look around for any intruders.

"No, silly." She playfully shoved her herself into her brother's side. "It is you I hoped to tell me a secret."

Darcy straightened, feeling uncomfortable. "And what secret is that?"

Georgianna didn't quite know how to put the question she wished to ask. Was it at all proper of her to ask of her brother's affections towards another woman? Would it seem to imprudent? What if he did not wish to tell her? It was too late now, Darcy was already looking at her strangely at her silence. Perhaps she could get the secret out of him another way.

"I had noticed Miss Bennet's attentions towards you the whole day and wondered if it was a natural thing of hers." How ill put that was, Georgi thought, but it was too late, the words were out.

"Her attentions?" Darcy asked, "To me?"

Georgia laughed, "Yes, to you. I saw the her sneak looks and smiles at you but as you were seated next to me I could not tell if you knew or not. Is there something I should know, dear brother? Am I about to be made a present of a sister?"

"Georgi, such questions are not becoming in a younger sister." Darcy didn't know how to answer her. She obviously noticed Elizabeth's feelings towards him, and he wouldn't be able to hide the truth from her much longer. "Let me say that we shall speak of this subject tomorrow afternoon. Now I must change for dinner. Will you alert the kitchen to begin preparing the meal?"

Unaware of the euphoric state he left his sister in, Darcy headed to his room and began to prepare a better speech than last time to make to Elizabeth tomorrow morning. On reflection he could not believe how much he had changed since that fateful day at Rosings, long ago. Tomorrow morning he would confront Elizabeth, somehow contrive to get her alone, and declare his love to her.

Chapter 45

The house was silent as Darcy rose the next morning. He did not wish to wake anybody, and only Georgianna had a vague understanding of where he was off to that day. He took a meager meal of bred and milk, then headed for Lambton. The morning air was cool and crisp and Darcy breathed it in, filling his lungs, then exhaling with a smile. It was a beautiful day with the birds chirping and the flowers growing and the green meadows on either side of the road were brightly in contrast with the clear blue sky. What a day for a declaration of love, he thought.

There was already bustling in the town when Darcy came to the first buildings and he handed his horse to the stable boy of the Inn before inquiring after Elizabeth. He was led into the small parlor but before he could get both feet in the door Elizabeth nearly ran into him, tears upon her face, holding up two pieces of paper.

"My Uncle!" She called. "I must see my Uncle."

Darcy grabbed her into his arms trying to calm her from the agitated state she was in. Before he could ask what had caused such strong emotions, she called for her Uncle again.

"I must find my Uncle," She said, seeking to tear herself away from him. "Time is of the essence!"

"You are in no state to go out." Darcy firmly, yet gently, kept her from escaping. "Stay here and I will fetch them, or one of the servants will. Which way did they go?"

"The direction of the Church." Before the words were fully out of her mouth Darcy ordered a servant into the room, gave him the instructions to find the Gardiners and to make haste. He led Elizabeth to a chair and lowered her with him onto its cushions.

"Shall I get you a glass of win? Or—or call your maid?" Darcy had never felt so at a loss for what to do.

Very quietly Elizabeth answered, "No. There is nothing at all you could do. I have just received dreadful news from Longbourn."

Suddenly she burst into a fit of tears, Darcy trying as best to soothe her. He remembered mumbling something incoherent, and prayed for some inspiration as to what to do. After a minute or two her tears died down and Elizabeth looked stony faced up at him.

"I just received a letter from Jane. She has informed me that Lydia, our youngest sister, as run off—eloped—with Mr. Wickham. They left from Brighton, to where only God knows. She is penniless, friendless, what could possibly tempt him—she is gone...gone..."

Darcy could not believe what he was hearing. He was unaware of his arms loosening around Elizabeth as he cursed God for bringing that man into his life over and over again. Elizabeth continued with her story,

"And I could have prevented it, knowing his character as I did. I did not think it necessary, the militia were leaving. I could have said something...to my Father at least."

"I—I am shocked and sorry. But—are you sure? Absolutely sure?"

"Yes," Elizabeth straightened herself in the chair and began to wipe the tears away, "They were traced as far as London, but not beyond. They most certainly did not go to Scotland."

"And what is being done to retrieve her?"

"My Father has already gone to London and asked Jane to write for my Uncle's assistance. We must leave immediately! Or where is my Uncle? How shall they find them? I fear they are lost forever."

_This is all my doing_. Darcy thought to himself as Elizabeth went on. If I had set my foolish pride away none of this would have happened. Wickham would never have been allowed to step foot in any respectable home and he would never have entered the Bennet's life. All my doing.

As the end of Elizabeth's speech Darcy stood, "I am afraid my presence here will only interfere. I am sorry that you won't be able to say goodbye to Georgianna."

"Oh, please give my apologies to Miss Darcy," Elizabeth said. "Say that urgent business calls us away. I beg of you to keep the unhappy truth to yourself as long as possible, though I know it can never stay hidden."

The farewells were a blur to him and the next conscience moment Darcy was aware of was when he cantered towards the front of Pemberly and the small boy came to take his horse. He entered the house hoping to escape to his room before seeing anyone, but Georgianna happened upon him.

"Brother, you were gone early. You must tell me where—Will, are you all right?"

"Yes," Darcy tried to compose himself as best he could. "Where are the others?"

"Having breakfast, why?"

Darcy turned to face his sister full on, "I am going to tell you something that you must not repeat, not to anyone." He waited for Georgianna to accept. "Something dreadful has happened to one of Miss Bennet's sisters and I'm afraid it is all my fault. She has been seduced and taken to London in concealment. I must go and do all I can for that family and I shall not waste another moment here."

"Is it Wickham?" Georgianna's words startled him. It was the first time he heard that name from those lips since last year.

"Yes, it is." There was no use in lying to her. She was not a child, not any more. "Please give some excuse to our guests, tell them I am needed in London right away."

"Do you love her?" She asked, startling him.

"Yes, I do."

"I will do all I can to help."

Darcy paused a moment, grabbed his sisters arms lovingly in his hands and kissed her on the forehead. "I have a jewel for a sister."

"You are wasting time." She said, to which he hurried from her up to his rooms.

What the two were unaware of was the third party listening to their conversation. Caroline Bingley had been prepared to attach herself to Darcy upon waking, but found him away from the house. She ate quickly and was going to stroll about the front of the house an wait for his return when she happened upon the clandestine meeting of siblings.

"She is not worthy of your love," Caroline whispered, watching Georgianna leave the room. "And I am sure there is another who would share my opinion."


	16. Installment 16

Chapter 46

Darcy did not go to his house in London. He did not wish it to be known that he was in town and be forced to pay his respects to the dowagers and the gentlemen that came calling. Instead he took a room at Mrs. Prigg, the woman who had housed the Ashbourne's for their stay in London, and paid her handsomely. She seemed surprised to see him at first, but made every effort to give him the best room, and trying her hardest to please him.

He was also wearing the clothes of a young traveler he happened upon just before entering the city. The boy jumped at the chance of exchanging clothes with the finely dressed man and a one pound note on top of that made it even better.

So, thus disguised and installed in a part of London where no one knew him, Darcy began to make his inquiries as to the where-abouts of that rogue, Wickham. He had discovered much about Wickham when he uncovered the plot to elope with his sister. It was made known to him of reservations under the name Greene that Wickham was to use upon going to Gretna Greene. So that was the first name he asked for, besides Wickham's true name.

The first day rendered no success. He could find nothing of a Mr. Wickham or a Mr. Greene. He asked around the local Taverns and Inns if there had been a newly married couple, supposing that was how Wickham would introduce himself and Lydia.

That night he sat in his room with the candle burning down to its wick, looking out the window.

"Where could they be?" He asked himself over and over. London was an immense city and Wickham had very few friends...but he did have one very good friend.

Immediately, Darcy stood and grabbed his coat from off the back of the chair and in the process the candle flickered out. Darcy ran out into the street, seeking to hail a cab, but it was very late and would be near impossible to get one. He ran as fast as he could, passed buildings with their lights on, passed rubbage heaps and down streets and turning corners until he came to a house he had only heard of from his lawyers.

Catching his breath and straightening his clothes, Darcy walked to the front door and knocked forcefully three times. In moments the door opened revealing a small, mousy girl wearing an apron and cap. She curtsied and was about to ask his name when Darcy caught sight of the woman he came looking for.

"Mrs. Young!" He declared, opening the door wide enough to let him through and side stepping the servant.

"Why, Mr. Darcy." Mrs. Young looked as if she had seen a ghost. "What a pleasure it is--"

"Do not pretend to be pleased to see me." Darcy came between her and the door. "I am looking for George Wickham, whom I recall you had a very close relationship with, and ask if you might know where he is staying."

Mrs. Young looked beyond him at the open door, then up into his eyes. "I have not seen that rascal since last year."

"Please, try and remember if you have seen him in the last week or two. Perhaps with a female companion."

Mrs. Young looked up at him in astonishment, but replied that , no, she had not seen him with or without a female companion.

Darcy looked around the room, noting the modest but well kept furniture. He recalled his lawyers informing him that Mrs. Young had set herself up as a teacher to young girls of middle class families. No doubt she kept a whether eye out for a jewel of a girl she could manipulate.

"And how is business going for you?" He asked, but received no reply. "It would be a shame for the Father's of the girls you teach to discover your true nature."

Mrs. Young pursed her lips and remained silent, but she began to shake. With fear or anger, Darcy didn't much care.

"I suppose the place could use a decent donation. Many schools for children are always asking for donations."

Mrs. Young's eyes lit up at the word donation and Darcy knew he had her. It took nearly the rest of the evening before they came up with a nice compromise. Mrs. Young received her donation while Darcy received the information he needed.

Chapter 47

Next morning, without having returned to Mrs. Prigg's, he headed to an establishment clear on the other side of London and there he came across Wickham and Lydia. Wickham seemed surprised at first at seeing him, but then smiled and carried on as if nothing out of the ordinary were happening. Darcy asked to speak to Lydia alone which Wickham agreed to.

"And how are you doing today?" He asked, sitting across a small round table from her, taking careful inventory of her well being.

"I couldn't be more wonderful!" She was smiling and laughing and swinging her legs back and forth as if there weren't any cares in the world.

"Are you aware of the grievousness of the situation you are in?"

"Grievousness?" Lydia burst into a fit of laughter. "Why I suppose everything with you is grievous. All I am aware of is how happy I am with my Wickham."

"Do you have no thoughts for your family and friends? Your sisters?" Oh yes, Darcy was fully aware of the light Elizabeth would be put in to by being related to a woman such as Lydia. He had hoped he could get Lydia safely away from Wickham and then call him out to a duel where he could finish the bastard off, but his plans weren't going accordingly.

"I do not have time to think of my sisters. I only have thoughts enough for Wickham."

"You are not yet married, does not that worry you?"

"Oh, we shall be married, just not right away. Wickham has business and then off we'll go on our honeymoon."

Realizing he was getting no where with Lydia, he resolved to speak to Wickham and by whatever means induce him to marrying Lydia, and may he suffer thereafter for it.

Lydia was told to wait in the downstairs parlor while Darcy and Wickham talked in the room upstairs. Wickham looked at Darcy and smiled, not seeming to be worried at all.

"What game are you playing with that poor girl out there?" Darcy asked first off.

"Game?" Wickham rolled the word through his mouth. "It is no game, though we are having fun."

"And when the fun is up?"

Wickham thought a moment. "Why, I suppose we'll part ways then."

"You do not have plans to marry her?"

"Heavens no!" He laughed. "What would it profit me?"

Indeed, sad to admit it, the only one who would profit from this marriage would be Lydia. Wickham could very well go out in the world and reinvent himself where as Lydia would be forced to return home disgraced.

"What shall you do with yourself? You cannot easily leave the Army."

"Oh, that, yes, I was forced to leave early—a matter of some debts. But I shall resign and then...who knows?" It seemed as if Wickham were enjoying this conversation, as if this were the game he longed to play.

Darcy was unable to penetrate Wickham's hard shell and was forced to leave the establishment. However, he found a man who could be paid to watch the building and follow the two of them should they choose to leave. Darcy was not over yet with Wickham.

He came back the next day and the day after that, hoping to find some means to make him marry Lydia. He tried threats, of dragging him to debtors prison where he could rot. "But Lydia will still be stained." Finally, on the third day he was able to talk him around monetarily. Of course Wickham expected much more than could be given, but a sum was agreed upon and Darcy left them.

Now, how to contrive the marriage without his hand being shown. He wondered if Mr. Bennet were still searching for his daughter or if he had already returned home defeated? A man like Mr. Bennet would probably think it shameful to accept such help from a stranger as he. He must have a front man, someone to work through, but who? It only took a few minutes before he remembered Elizabeth's obliging Aunt and Uncle who lived in London.

Chapter 48

When Darcy first arrived at the Gardiner's he learned that Mr. Bennet was still in London and within. He did not wish to see Mr. Bennet and therefore left, leaving no name, but telling the maid he would call the next morning. He checked on Wickham and Lydia, then returned to his home and could think of nothing to do until the next day.

He found himself within the Gardiner's parlor, the children had been given a penny and told to buy some peppermints while Mr. And Mrs. Gardiner spoke with Darcy. He related his own search to them and told them of his success. They both looked at each other, grasped hands and smiled.

"Are they married?" Mrs. Gardiner asked.

"No, not as of yet." Darcy explained the arrangement he made with Wickham in order for the marriage to proceed and sought the approval of the Gardiner's

"This will not do," Mr. Gardiner stated. "Mr. Bennet will be suspicious, he will think I had a hand in it. You must let it be known it was you who brought it all together."

"No." Darcy said quickly. He did not want any of that family to know it was him, especially Elizabeth. If he were ever in a position to ask for her hand again he did not want to always wonder if her decision was based off his actions here in London. "Perhaps we can deceive him."

A plan was thought up that would allow Mr. Bennet to think it he was he who paid for his daughters hand. Mr. Gardiner wished to be excused so that he could write to Longbourn and Mrs. Gardienr showed him out.

"Shall I come to Lydia and act as a guide?"

"No," Darcy said donning his hat. "I shall take care of all the details."

He left them and went straight to where Wickham was staying. He explained that the marriage would take place in a few days time and offered, as a wedding present, to buy Lydia her gown. She never looked more happily as she did then. She was fitted and a modest gown was made within a day. Lydia was to stay at the Gardiner's from then on out while Wickham remained at the Inn with Darcy seated outside his door and a hired man below his window until the happy day came.

"Is my commission purchased?" Wickham asked as he and Darcy drove to the church.

"Yes." Darcy replied.

"And where shall I be stationed?"

"In the north." to himself he added, "Far away from Elizabeth."

They arrived at the church where Lydia and the Gardiner's were waiting. Almost immediately Lydia began to complain about the plainness of the dress and the lack of guests, but once situated at the front of the church with her Wickham beside her all else was forgotten.

The couple were married, it was over.

"Remember," He said to Wickham just before joining his bride in the carriage. "She is now a properly married woman. Let's hope nothing in the future makes a widow out of her."


	17. Installment 17

Chapter 49

Having the business of Lydia and Wickham's wedding over gave Darcy room to breathe. He was asked to dinner by the Gardiner's and next evening he arrived punctually and was seated at the table with the Gardiner's with a meal of pork, potatoes, gravy and bread. It wasn't a lavish meal that he was used to at Pemberly or his own home in London, but he had never had such good tasting food.

"Are you enjoying your meal?" Mrs. Gardiner asked, noting his large appetite.

"Yes." Darcy managed to say after swallowing a large piece of pork. "It is delicious."

"I could have the recipe sent to your Cook, if you wish. Our cook is Swedish and she always manages to make such succulent things on such a small budget."

Mr. Gardiner gave a reproachful look to his wife before saying, "I only wish we could have gotten a fish, but I dare say nothing we get at the market would be half as good as the fish we had at Pemberly."

"What's Pemberly?" One of the small children, a girl, asked.

"Pemberly is the name of Mr. Darcy's home." Mrs. Gardiner said, then with her napkin motioned for the child to wipe at her own face.

The meal was pleasant and afterward they went into the parlor. Mr. Gardiner took a book from the shelf and began to read to the children while Mrs. Gardiner and Darcy sat away from them.

"I remember when we were at Pemberly with Elizabeth," Mrs. Gardiner took a quick look at Darcy to gauge his emotions and smiled at what she saw. "Before the news arrived. I've never seen her as happy as then. It does her good to get away from Longbourne once in a while. With so many sisters it can be stifling."

"Yes." Was all Darcy would allow himself to say. He remembered also the day the horrible news arrived at Lambton. He had been about to ask Elizabeth if she had read his letter and perhaps declare his love for her once again. He had very little hope of ever seeing her again.

"Will you be staying in London?"

"No, I shall be going away."

"Ah, you shall be missed then."

Mrs. Gardiner smiled at her guest and when the time came wished him well on his way.

Chapter 50

Darcy returned to Pemberly to find his sister and guests still within. When asked about the business in London Darcy managed to make up some excuse and all was well. Plans were being made for the Bingley's to see Mrs. Bingley and Darcy was asked if he would accompany them along with Georgianna.

"I do not wish to go." Georgianna said quietly to Darcy when she was able to catch him alone. "Caroline is not at all the same woman I met last year. Please, brother, do not make me go."

"You need not go. I shall arrange for you to stay with Aunt De Bourgh."

"I suppose that would be fine."

Darcy made known their plans and was sorry to have to withdraw from their party.

"I shall not be able to go." Bingley said, looking a little disappointed. "I have the Netherfield matter to take care of. I must take up with my lawyers in London and be done with it."

"You know," Darcy said, making sure Caroline could not hear him. "I hear the hunting is good in that part of the country. We could go there, merely as a hunting party, one last time before it is sold."

"Yes," Bingley was beginning to like the idea. "I believe we shall. Caroline!" He spoke loudly before Darcy could stop him. "Darcy and I are to go to Netherfield. Please give my regards to Mama and say I shall visit her as soon as I can."

"Netherfield!?" Caroline shouted. "Brother, why should you want to go there? I thought we agreed that you should quit the place and be done with it."

"Yes, but one last visit," Bingley smiled. "Just one last visit."

Caroline eyed Darcy with a mixture of contempt and betrayal. Without Darcy on her side to convince Bingley of Jane's indifference she would be his within a week. Why was he letting those creatures seduce them? She must and will take matters into her own hands. She excused herself from the party and retired to her room where she went directly to the writing desk. Beneath a stack of papers lay a note written in her hand:

_Dear Lady Catherine,_

_I am a close friend of your nephew, Mr. Darcy, and I have it on good authority that he intends to marry a woman who would disgrace your family name. Her name is Elizabeth Bennet, her family residing in Hertfordshire at Longbourne and I believe he intends to propose to her very soon if someone does not stop him._

_It was recently discovered that the youngest daughter, Lydia, had run away to London with a George Wickham where they were together, unmarried, for a time. This is not a family that should should be married into by such a man as your nephew._

_A friend._

Caroline included a small article detailing Lydia's wedding and sealed the letter and hat it sent the very next morning.

Chapter 51

Word was sent to Netherfield that a small hunting party would arrive in a few days time and to have dinner ready for them to eat. Darcy and Bingley rode together in a carriage, neither one able to find a means of conversation to last more than five minutes, especially as they drew nearer to their destination.

He chanced a look at Bingley and was wondering if his thoughts were similar to his own but regarding Jane. He had been hasty in breaking the two apart, he realized that now. He allowed his pride to judge the young lady before he even got to know her. Elizabeth quite worshiped her older sister and everything that was said about her was good and positive.

Darcy's heart began to beat faster as they passed along the road that he had traveled when he came upon Elizabeth who was checking on the progress of her sick sister. He couldn't quite remember the exact moment he fell in love with her. It had been a gradual thing, growing within him until it bloomed into a beautiful rose, so sweet smelling like Elizabeth herself.

But this visit wasn't for himself, it was for his friend. He would do all he could to throw Charles and Jane together again and if their emotions and feelings were the same then let them be happy together and he could ease his conscience. He breathed deeply as the carriage rolled in front of Netherfield.

It was on the second evening at the dinner table that Darcy broached the subject.

"I heard the groom say that pheasants on the Bennet's land were plentiful this season." Darcy said.

Bingley looked up, red spreading throughout his cheeks.

"I wonder if it would be proper to call on them."

"Oh, I think it would be more than proper," Darcy replied. "Two of their daughters were guests in this house after all."

"Yes, that is true."

"Perhaps we should call on them tomorrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow would be quite appropriate to call on the Bennet's."

Darcy nearly laughed at the look on Bingley's face. He realized that conversing with him would be useless the rest of the evening, so he excused himself to bed and thought about what the days events would bring on the morrow.

They rode on their horses to Longbourne, which didn't take long at all. When they entered the Longbourne paddock Darcy thought he saw a flash of movement in an upstairs window, but dismissed it as they dismounted and gave the reins of their horses to the stable boy.

They were let into the house by the maid who forgot to ask their names but was able to announce them to the ladies within. Mrs. Bennet was seated amongst her daughters like a rabbi with his pupils, and welcomed Mr. Bingley into her home graciously.

"You are welcome too." She added as an afterthought to Darcy.

He had forgotten. The impression he left upon Mrs. Bennet wasn't a favorable one. He wondered what the Father thought of him. Would he ever allow his daughter to marry him? Darcy was quite alone with his thoughts for he was never addressed again by Mrs. Bennet, who spoke primarily to Charles. When his attention came around to the topic of conversation she was discussing her daughter's marriage.

Darcy turned to look at Elizabeth but her eyes were downcast. Charles gave his congratulations to the Mother, and she continued on. He forced his eyes away from Elizabeth and began examining Jane and Bingley together. Jane's face was much softer than Mrs. Bennet's other daughters. Now that he took a good look at her he could see her face was well composed but her hands were slightly shaking. Could it be she truly loved Bingley? He watched the two of them for a while and came to the conclusion that they were both infatuation with each other. They did not show their affection publicly, but he could now see, and feel, their emotions which ran deep.

"They are good for each other." Darcy said to himself, ending the matter there. But there was one thing he had to finish. He must confess to Bingley the horrible things he had done in keeping Jane from him.

The visit didn't last much longer and Darcy was afraid they'd be asked to dine. However they were free to leave. Once they reached Netherfield and retired to their own dinner, Darcy had out with it. He explained his misunderstanding of Jane's feeling, gave his reasons, and apologized. Bingley was silent for some time, unable to eat while staring at his food.

"Do you approve of her now?" Bingley asked finally.

"Yes, I do." Darcy said matter of factly.

"Do you think my Mother would approve?"

"I have no doubt in my mind that she would."

Bingley smiled and resumed his dinner. Darcy did not reveal Caroline's role in the charade. He didn't see a reason to start Bingley's and Jane's future together with a black mark. He believed, in time, that Caroline would grow accustomed to the idea and even learn to love Jane as a sister.


	18. Installment 18

(A/N: Thanks to everyone who has continued to read and review this story. It has been a long time coming, a couple times stopping because of lack of inspiration. We are almost finished, I believe one more installment will do the job, then I will be one to other things. Thanks again guys, and enjoy!)

Chapter 52

Bingley and Darcy had been asked to be part of a large party for dinner with the Bennet's. Darcy believed it was understood amongst the neighborhood that Charles was once again courting Jane. This time he made no hiding of it. There were a few amongst the party that Darcy recognized from his last visit into this part of the country, but he couldn't remember all their names. Of course, there were the Lucas'.

After dinner the party retired to the drawing room where people gathered in groups to either converse or play at cards. Darcy didn't much like the large crowd of people. He believed it would be impossible to discuss such matters of his letter to Elizabeth with so many ears to listen in on their conversation. He had hoped to at least sit by Elizabeth, just to be near her for a few seconds but upon entering the room he saw that she was surrounded by ladies.

"We need more players for Whist!" Mrs. Bennet called from her table, waving a deck of cards in her hands.

Darcy turned to look in Elizabeth's direction but she was so well hidden he could barley make out her dress. Well, the card table was away from the rest of the party and he'd only be reduced to speak with three other people, one of whom he was sure would snub him the entire time.

Sitting at the table, Darcy saw the look of dissatisfaction on Mrs. Bennet's face. Her sister from Meryton was also seated at their table and they were joined by a third woman whom Darcy did not recognize. There was no introduction, and the game began on a quiet note.

Darcy was partnered with the unknown woman, whom he later learned was called Mrs. Dunby, and they started off well together. By chance he raised his eyes for a split second and noticed Mrs. Bennet wink in the direction of her sister. He was ready to call out the obvious signal. He chose instead to win that hand. At the end he and his partner won, leaving Mrs. Bennet more irritated with him than before.

When the game was over Darcy took a coffee cup over to Elizabeth who had been set the task to pour the drink. After she filled his cup he stood next to her, and drank. There were still too many people around for him to speak on personal matters, but there was nothing else he could think to say. He was quite content to smell the alluring aroma of roses from her. It was Elizabeth who broke the silence.

"Is your sister still at Pemberly?" She asked.

"No, she is at Rosings, with my Aunt."

Another woman seated next to Elizabeth began to converse with, causing Darcy to lose his resolve. He had never felt so much out of his element. He wished he could get her alone, speak with her plainly, and decide if her feelings towards him had changed.

"Bingley," Darcy said as Jane left him to refill his coffee cup. "I am not feeling well, I believe we should leave."

"Oh, but Jane has told me her Mother was hoping we'd stay for supper." Bingley saw the look of agony on his friends face and conceded.

"You must come and see us again soon!" Mrs. Bennet called after them, having left her guests to see them out the door.

"That we shall!" Bingley called back. "Soon," He said as they were drawing near to Netherfield. "I am going to ask her to marry me. Do you think she will say yes?"

"Of course she will." Darcy reassured. But his mind was on another woman.

Chapter 53

"I do wish you could stay longer." Bingley said as Darcy watched his trunks being packed onto the carriage that would take him to London. "I should like someone to congratulate later this evening."

"Today then?" Darcy asked, knowing full well Bingley intended to propose to Jane.

"Yes, I shall speak to Mr. Bennet first, of course."

"Well, I shall return shortly."

Darcy said farewell to his friend and made haste to London. There was so much to do, it seemed he had put off his estates for much too long. He had a recent accounting of his profits from his steward and he went over the numbers, and wrote letters of recommendations and the such. A letter was waiting for him post marked Paris, which he was a little confused at, but he opened it and began to read:

_Dear Mr. Darcy,_

_I cannot thank you enough for the help you have given me. I am in Paris, making my way on the stage. I knew the language already, but French spoken from a Parisian is a lot different than French spoken by your second rate tutor. You are probably surprised by my writing, but I, unlike my Mother, do not take friends lightly. I have a debt I owe you, and I am determined to pay it off. Enclosed you will find a one pound note. I hope to be free of the debt soon, but until then you must suffer my correspondence._

_Thank you again,_

_Grace Ashbourne, AKA, Grace de Lasille_

Behind the letter was indeed a one pound note. What a strange girl, Darcy thought. He had expected to never hear a word from her again, and here she was paying off her debt to him.

His days in London passed slowly, or so it seemed to him. He had promised to return to Netherfield after his work was finished, but a letter from his Aunt prevented such a speedy return. She said it was urgent she see him and that he must make haste to Rosings. Surprised by such an encrypted message from his Aunt, he left immediately. After a grueling day's ride he arrived in the evening.

"What are you doing here?" Gerogianna asked, seeing him enter.

"What am I—I was sent for." Darcy was confused.

"By whom?" His sister asked.

"By our Aunt, is she here?"

"No, she is away. She left yesterday in her chaise and four."

Darcy shut his eyes and tried to think. What could this possibly be about? He asked the butler where his Aunt might be but he had no answer for him.

"She seemed agitated after receiving a letter, shut herself up in her room for a time, then came down and directed her carriage to be ready. She left without saying anything further."

There was nothing left for Darcy to do but to clean up. He took a hot bath then dressed for bed. He felt after a good nights rest he'd be able to make sense of this madness. How strange that his Aunt would call for him while he was about to seek out the attentions of Elizabeth.

The next morning he ate breakfast with Georgianna and Ann. Georgianna was the only one who seemed to want to converse. Ann looked sickly and Darcy was still puzzling out his Aunt's abrupt departure. In the afternoon Georgianna excused herself to walk amongst the grounds and Darcy felt he might be able to get an answer out of Ann. He found her with Mrs. Jenkinson in the drawing room. Mrs. Jenkinson was reading while Ann held embroidery in her hand.

"May I have a word with my cousin alone?" He asked. Mrs. Jenkinson closed her book and excused herself.

Darcy rarely spoke with Ann. Especially without his Aunt who knew Ann's mind so decidedly he could have an entire conversation with her without her ever opening her mouth. Ann looked up at him and gave him a weak smile.

"Do you have any idea where your Mother is?" He felt a strait question might give him a strait answer.

Ann shook her head, then held her handkerchief up to the corner of her mouth.

"Did she say anything before she left, to you?"

"She said," Ann cleared her throat. "She said she needed to go on family business and that you would be here to watch us."

Darcy looked down at his cousin. He knew this was the girl he was expected to marry, but how could one marry such a sickly creature? When compared with Elizabeth they were complete opposites. Where Elizabeth had a bright blush on her cheeks and sparkle to her eyes, Ann looked as if she were minutes from the grave.

"Do you walk much, cousin?" He asked.

"Not often. If it is too wet, or windy I am to stay inside."

Darcy felt sure a bit of daily walking would brighten her features. Perhaps he could prompt her to walk with Georgi.

Darcy waited at Rosings for his Aunt's return, dreading what her purpose was.

Chapter 54

Lady Catherine de Bourgh entered the house huffing and puffing, throwing her hat and gloves and shawl unto the floor, in a state of agitation.

"That woman." She repeated over and over. "The nerve...I never did meet the likes..."

She was thus fuming when Darcy and Georgianna came into the foyer to see what all the noise was. She was pacing the floor, while the maid dodged her as she picked up after her mistress. She stopped upon seeing Darcy, glared at him and then smiled.

"You would not believe the vicious gossip that is going 'round the nieghborhood." Lady Catherine said, relaxing a bit. She walked into the sitting room followed by Darcy and Georgianna. "Georgianna, would you mind sitting with Ann? That's a good girl."

Lady Catherine waited until Georgianna was well out of earshot before she began again.

"First, a letter from an unknown writer (though I'd wager it was a woman by the looks of the penmanship) and then Mr. Collins comes the same day with the same news! It is abhorable the way peoples imaginations work."

"What is this vicious gossip, Aunt?" Darcy asked, tiring of her tirade.

Lady Catherine gave Darcy a penetrating look, as if trying to read his thoughts, then relaxed her face and smiled. "It is too nonsensical to mention. Though, seeing as it is about you, I suppose you do have the right to know. It is being talked about that you are soon to marry a young lady we are both aquatinted with. A young lady I will from this moment on forbid entrance into my home, the impertinence of the girl..."

Darcy had ceased listening to his Aunt. It was being talked about that he was on the verge of marriage? With a girl whom he and his Aunt both knew, which, he assumed, was not Ann. Could it be...

"Darcy, are you listening?" Lady Catherine's sharp voice brought Darcy back from his thoughts. "I can see there is no truth, else you'd say so. The nerve of that Bennet girl. I suppose coming from her family, what with the younger sister. Oh yes, I heard. I do not know any gentleman who would wish to ally themselves with that family..."

"Is that where you were then? The Bennet's?"

"Do not make me relive that part of my life. Now, I shall like to--"

"Did you--" Darcy was beginning to feel the anger surge within him. He knew his Aunt could be blunt and no matter how she bragged how much time she spent making the lives of others better, he knew in the end she saw them was below her. "Did you speak with Elizabeth Bennet?"

"Yes, but you need not worry, I set her strait."

"What did you say to her?" Darcy's question came out demanding, causing his Aunt to look at him in surprise.

"I told her a marriage with you would be next to impossible and that she should never set her sights higher than her own station."

"And what did she say in return?" He was already preparing an apology to send to her.

"She said she had not received an offer of marriage from you and when I asked if she'd refuse you, should you propose, she all but guaranteed the opposite. I told you you were already spoken for."

"Do you mean Ann?" Lady Catherine nodded her head, but didn't seem as sure of herself as before. "Aunt, Ann and I have no understanding."

"Darcy, it is our families that had the understanding. Your Mother and I--"

"I am sorry, Aunt, that you and my Mother made such grand plans for your children, but those children have grown and we may not want your plans for ourselves."

Lady Catherine, for once in her life, was speechless.

"Goodbye, Aunt, I have business."

"Where are you going?" Lady Catherine called after her nephew as he stormed from the room. "Darcy! Fitzwilliam, come back here!"

But it was too late, Fitzwilliam Darcy was already on his horse, riding to the woman he loved.


	19. Installment 19

Chapter 55

Darcy arrived at Netherfield by the next afternoon. His horse was sweating and looked about ready to fall down from exhaustion. Darcy himself looked the worse for wear. Bingley was at the door when he entered the house.

"My God, man, what has happened?" Bingley cried, calling for a bath and some food.

"I cannot keep it inside." Darcy said between breaths. "I must tell someone. I love her...I love her..."

Bingley, not sure what his friend was talking about, waited until he had a bath and something to eat before questioning him further. Forty-five minutes later Darcy came down to meet Bingley in the sitting room. Bingley poured him a glass of brandy and waited for his friend to explain himself.

"It is killing me." Darcy said quietly. "I think about her all the time. I have dreams when I'm asleep and she haunts me everywhere I go."

"Elizabeth Bennet?" Bingley asked, causing Darcy to look up at him in surprise.

"How—how did--"

"When we were all together at Pemberly I saw the way you two interacted. And then the suggestion we come here to hunt. I supposed it wasn't entirely for my benefit."

Darcy smiled weakly. "Was it that obvious then? I wonder who else has guessed."

"I would wager all those who love you and know you well."

"What am I to do? I do not think she loves me...she made her opinion of me so plainly."

"There is only one way to find out."

Darcy thought about this a moment. He knew he must ask her, and he would. But how? And when? And where? He had tried numerous times to be with her in private so that he might express his feelings, and he told Bingley so.

"I am to see Jane tomorrow, I shall suggest--"

"Jane! Are you two..." Darcy interrupted. Bingley smiled and nodded his head. "Congratulations! I am glad to see one misunderstanding cleared and made right."

"Thank you. Now, tomorrow I shall suggest to Jane that we go walking and you must ask if Elizabeth would like to join you walking. I will hasten my pace and Jane shall follow me and soon we will be out of earshot and you can have all the time to explain things to her."

With this plan laid out Darcy went to sleep a little less stressed, but Elizabeth's face loomed over him, smiling and smelling of sweet roses in bloom.

Chapter 56

Darcy's heart was beating so loudly he felt all the women in the room must hear it, especially Elizabeth. He and Bingley had come as planned to the Bennet's and were now in the sitting room with the women, Mrs. Bennet prattling away as usual. When Bingley suggested that he and Jane walk down the lane, Darcy asked if Elizabeth might join him as well.

"I should like to come." Kitty said, standing. "I have to call on on Maria Lucas and it is on the way."

"Why don't you go as well, Mary, the fresh air would do you some good." Mrs. Bennet said.

"No, Mama, I must finish my reading." And before Mrs. Bennet could complain Mary took her book and left the room.

The party of five walked down the lane. Bingley looked back at his friend once, then let Jane take his arm and he began to quicken his pace. Soon they were so far in the distance it practically left Darcy, Elizabeth and Kitty alone. All this time Darcy had been planning what to say to Elizabeth. He was so engrossed in his own thoughts he had no idea that Kitty had left them until Elizabeth spoke.

"Mr. Darcy," She said, causing him to break his train of thought. "I am a very selfish creature and I must speak upon a subject I know you would not wish me to."

Darcy's eyes widened. He could never tell with Elizabeth what she was about to say. Would her next words bring comfort and happiness or sorrow? He waited impatiently.

"I must thank you for the kindness you have done my youngest sister. Ever since learning of your part in her marriage I had wanted to thank you, on behalf of my whole family who are still completely ignorant of the arrangement."

Darcy had not wanted Elizabeth to know. Might this affect her decision should he ask to marry her? "I had a feeling Mrs. Gardiner could not be prevailed upon to keep such a secret from you." Was what he said in return.

"Please," Elizabeth looked up at him, then quickly turned away. "Do not blame my Aunt entirely. It was Lydia who gave the secret away at first. My Aunt merely confirmed it. Let me thank you again for every member of my family. I cannot think of the trouble and trials you must have gone through to discover them in London."

"If you need thank me," Darcy started, drawing Elizabeth's eyes to look up at him, "Thank me for yourself. It was for you I acted, not any member of your family. My only thoughts were of you."

Silence. Elizabeth had looked away and he thought he saw a tear come to her eye, but he couldn't be sure. Giving her time to compose herself, Darcy waited before saying, "You are much too kind to trifle with me. Please, tell me if your feelings towards me are changed as of last April. For myself, mine have not changed."

"I think I can say in all honesty that my feelings have undergone such a dramatic change in the course of so few months... I cannot begin to explain--"

Darcy gently placed his thumb and forefinger to her chin and drew her eyes once more to his. He smiled, and with his handkerchief wiped at the tear that had trailed down her cheek. "I love you, Miss Elizabeth Bennet." He said, then slowly he knelt down and kissed her, feeling as if a fire had suddenly scourged around them and inside them. When the kiss was finished, they walked on, arm in arm.

They had talked as they made that long stroll through the lanes surrounding Longbourne. Darcy explained his Aunt's madness after returning from visiting Longbourne. They laughed at the folly, then spoke of the many misunderstandings.

"You had not done anything in your manner to make me like you when we first met." Elizabeth laughed. "In fact, I had decided that first night to never dance with you should you ask for my hand."

Darcy's face blushed, "I was such a brute." He confessed. "I see now that my behavior was dishonorable. I am sorry...so sorry."

"Mr. Wickham's story of you didn't help things much either. I cannot believe he could tell such lies."

The talk of her visit to Rosings and that private interview came up.

"Did my letter change your mind about me instantly?"

"The letter explained many things and I still have it and often read it."

"Oh, I wish it could be burned. There were some uncharitable words in there."

"It may have started out that way but the ending was very charitable."

"If you had not come to Pemberly that day," Darcy started. "I was afraid you were lost to me forever."

"Oh, I expected all manners of being reproached by you for intruding on your home."

"What do you think of it?" Darcy asked, hoping she could see herself mistress there and learn to love it as much as he did.

"Pemberly seemed a heaven on earth." She smiled.

"I shall call on your Father tomorrow." Darcy said as they neared Longbourne.

Elizabeth smiled up at him and said her goodbyes in the doorway.

That evening when Darcy returned to Netherfield he was accosted by Bingley.

"I thought you had taken her to Gretna Green, or perhaps to the Continent, to hide her away until she agreed to marry."

Darcy laughed. "She did not need to be persuaded by me."

"We were so worried we had lost you." Bingley said.

"We just walked and lost track of the time. Oh," Darcy said as an afterthought on his way to dinner. "I cannot hunt tomorrow. I must speak with Mr. Bennet on a very important matter."

Bingley smiled, and followed him into the dining room.

Chapter 57

"Please, sit down." Mr. Bingley welcomed Darcy into his study and offered a worn, chipped chair for him to sit on. The room was covered in book shelves full of books, a couple of piles littered his desk along with an open ledger and ink well with a dozen quills everywhere. Darcy sat and waited for Mr. Bennet to sit as well.

"I have come to ask for the hand of your daughter." Darcy had no other way of knowing how to ask for ones daughter. He supposed speaking plainly ought to do it. Mr. Bennet sat in stunned silence.

"Which daughter?" He managed to ask, still trying gather his thoughts, causing Darcy to repress laughter. He had not thought about the reaction of others to his proposing to Elizabeth. He supposed he would have to deal with many more stunned silences in the future.

"Elizabeth, sir." Darcy smiled.

"Does Elizabeth know?" Mr. Bennet moved uncomfortably in his chair.

"Yes, she does, and she gave me permission to speak with you about it."

"Funny," Mr. Bennet said. "Not a word... No mention to me... I suppose I am obligated to give my consent. You are an upstanding gentleman... Are you sure Elizabeth knows?"

"Yes, Elizabeth knows."

Mr. Bennet gave him a penetrating stare as if trying to translate some foreign text.

"Very well, I must speak with her first. Will you please send her in?"

Darcy shook his hand and exited the room. He found Elizabeth in the sitting room drawing at the table. He walked over to her and bent down as if examining her work, and whispered in her ear, "Your Father desire to speak with you."

Silently she got up and walked away, leaving Darcy alone in the room with the Bennet women. Darcy soon excused himself, reflecting that Elizabeth might wish to make the announcement to her family alone. He went back to Netherfield and had never felt more at peace. He went to the writing desk and penned a letter to his sister expressing his happiness in his upcoming marriage and making arrangements for her to visit. After writing the letter Bingley came into the room after his morning hunt.

"Well," He asked.

"We are engaged. I just finished a letter to Georgianna. I do hope you can make room for her here so she can be apart of the wedding party."

"We shall have a double wedding then!" Bingley exclaimed and preparations began that instant.

The weeks that went by were long and arduous. The many invitations they received from neighboring families seeking to congratulate the new couples were innumerable. Bingley's family came as did Georgianna, Amy and Colonel Fitzwilliam. Lady Catherine all but refused to accept the marriage. Darcy and Elizabeth were much too happy to notice Caroline's sulking and at the arrival of Charlotte and Mr. Collins Elizabeth was overjoyed.

The weddings took place in the church, in front of God and friends and family. Mr. Darcy gave his love and all that he had to the woman he loved. He could not believe he had finally married Elizabeth. She was his...or rather, he was hers, as she fondly put it.

"I cannot see how you fell in love with me, the horrid creature that I was. When did it first occur to you?" Elizabeth asked, the second night into the honeymoon.

They were both sitting on a love seat in their room, which looked out onto the moonlit grounds of Pemberly. Elizabeth's head rested upon Darcy's shoulder and they ate grapes from a bowl and champagne from two flutes.

"I cannot fix an exact time. I had not known I was falling in love until it was done." He said in reply.

"I believe you fell for me because I was so unlike every other lady you had met. Now tell me it is not true." Elizabeth laughed, popping a grape into her beloved's mouth.

"I fell in love with your liveliness."

"You were sick of them and when I came swanning in without regard to you, you were intrigued. I was a puzzle you wished to solve."

"Perhaps."

"Well, my dear Mr. Darcy, I am not solved yet. You shall have years and years to work on this jigsaw."

"That is what I was hoping for."

Darcy smiled down at his wife, Mrs. Darcy, and escorted her to the bed where he was free to indulge his senses and please her in the process.

The End.

(A/N: Wow, it's finally finished. I am happy that all of you have enjoyed it. I love to write and the encouragment I received from you guys was so much that I finished it. I am, however, planning on a sequel of sorts, so look for that in the future.

Oh, on another note, I've always wanted to try to co-write something, so if anyone out there would like to work on a story with me, please email me. I have a few ideas for Harry Potter fics and Pirates of the Carribean fics also.

That's it, love you all!!!)


End file.
